


Cover Your Crystal Eyes

by EWBANH



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Ben and Kenny make it out of the alley, All season 2 characters appear as well!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Mentions of all the past characters really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 76,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWBANH/pseuds/EWBANH
Summary: Ben and Kenny barely made it out of the alleyway in Savannah. Now, its up to the two of them to find a way to survive whatever the world throws at them.Will eventually merge back up with season 2 and onwards!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Telltale.  
> Special thanks to transbenpaul.tumblr.com and AO3 user beemblebummed  
> Title from "Crystals" by Of Monsters and Men.

Running through a walker infested city with a dying teenager in his arms is not exactly how Kenny expected to spend his afternoon. Then again, Kenny couldn’t really expect much less from the end of the world.

Kenny also wasn’t one to panic, not really. The worst possible scenarios usually had solutions. Bad weather on a boating trip? Alert the coast guard, drop anchor, and try your hardest to stay dry.

“God Dammit!” Kenny muttered. The weight in his arms was only slowing him down and the increasing amount of blood that seemed to seep into his very bones was only making him panic more. Running down a street with nothing but broken and looted homes within his eyesight, his only goal was finding shelter fast.  

_ Oh thank fuck, _ He thought, eyeing a mansion similar to the one he had stayed in earlier. The home was two stories high and looked relatively secure with boarded up windows.

_ I gotta break the door down, _ He mentally resolved, sprinting towards the front door. Using the last of his energy, Kenny kicked the door with his foot using as much strength he could muster. 

Nothing. 

Kenny kicked again, his arms slagging slightly, leaving the teenager’s feet scraping the ground. With the walkers drawing closer, the older man kicked again harder.

“God Fucki- PLEASE, _ ” _ Kenny pleaded. His time was dwindling as his weakened body ached. The walkers were nearing the yard, their moans echoing throughout the city, only adding to the fear and desperation Kenny felt. He quickly took three steps back, before speeding up slightly and slamming his right foot down next to the handle. The door snapped open, swinging back wildly. Kenny didn’t waste time running inside and shutting the door behind him. 

The door wouldn’t hold shut for long, leaving Kenny to place (more like drop) Ben onto the ground before quickly turning around, looking for anything to hold the door. He quickly spotted a console table seated besides a nearby coat hanging rack just before the door and pushed it in front of the door. Kenny ran further into the home, the sounds of walkers banging on the walls of the house following him. Taking a left to what he presumed to be a living room, Kenny spotted a small loveseat and used the last of his strength to pull it up besides the console table, firmly securing the door. It would have to do for now.

Kenny’s attention swiftly flew to Ben’s limp form on the ground, blood still steadily pooling out from underneath his unmoving body.

“Fucking hell, Ben.” Kenny pulled the kid from under his shoulders and began to half drag, half hold him into the kitchen leaving a bloody trail in his steps. 

The kitchen was by no means small. Three of its four walls had various white counters with marble countertops, along with cabinets, a fairly large oven, microwave, and fridge. A kitchen island was placed in the center of the room with three stools haphazardly placed around it. Kenny quickly pulled Ben onto the counter, his legs still slightly hanging off the edge and ripped off his letterman and shirt. 

“Fucking hell,” Kenny whispered, closing his eyes as he tried his hardest to fight the urge to vomit. Ben’s entire abdomen was soaked with blood, all of which was pouring out of a gaping crescent shaped wound. Kenny knew there would also be a similar opening on the kids back, not too mention the teen’s leg was fucked up. 

Ben's time was dwindling.  

Kenny quickly removed his T-shirt, placing it over the wound, before running throughout the house in search for a bathroom. He knew his luck was running low, he had a kid bleeding out in the kitchen for god's sake, but he needed to focus on finding any form of medical salvation.

Kenny sprinted down the main hall before spotting a bathroom to his right. He almost tripped under his own feet as he turned into the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest. The man didn’t hesitate before frantically diving underneath the sink.

“Fucking finally,” Kenny exclaimed, grabbing a small first aid kit. It wouldn’t have much but it would have to do. He quickly got up and bolted towards the kitchen, the kit slippery in his shaking, bloodied hands. 

In the brief moments Kenny had left, his T-shirt had been almost completely soaked in blood, leaving him even more panicked than before. This kid was dying. Kenny knew that, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t at least try to help him. Giving up was not an option.

Kenny quickly opened the kit with shaking hands, eyes searching for anything to sew up the wound. He quickly spotted a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide along with some cloth, and began dousing the cloth.

“T-This is going to fucking hurt,” Kenny muttered silently. “Please, for your own s-sake, stay out.” Kenny then placed the cloth over the wound, rubbing around the wound as fast as possible. Ben had yet to even flinch.

Satisfied, Kenny quickly grabbed the small needle and thread from the first aid kit. He swallowed down against the bile building up in his throat once more, before sliding the needle through Ben’s skin and sewing up the wound as fast as he physically could.

Kenny cut the thread with the small scissors located in the kit before frantically flipping Ben onto his back and repeating the process.

Kenny leaned back against the counters adjacent to Ben. The kid was finally all stitched up yet looked disturbingly pale. He wasn’t sure if he was still alive, or if he was, how much longer Ben had left. 

“Holy shit,” Kenny murmured, before drying his hands with a dish towel from the counter beside him. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. The walkers outside had dwindled to only a handful in the minutes he was working, not that leaving was an option. Yet Ben could be dead by nightfall and everyone knew what happens after that. Kenny didn’t know if he had it in him to kill Ben if he were to turn. He couldn’t even take out that random walker in the attic back at the mansion. 

He was also exhausted. Kenny had to rest, whether Ben died or not. 

Kenny decided against moving the teen to a more comfortable seat, afraid of jostling him too much and injuring him even more. He shuffled to his feet, opening the drawer besides him in search for anything that would pass as a weapon. He searched the drawer, finding it filled with various ooking supplies. A moment passed before the man  grabbed a rolling pin, testing it in his hands before being satisfied.

Kenny casted one last glance at the teen, his eyes searching his pale body, before slowly making his way deeper into the house. He need to at least make sure every room was safe before resting. The bottom floor was presumably clear, consisting of a living room, kitchen, study, dining room, and bathroom, all of which were fairly cleared out.

He gradually made his way up to the second floor, eyes shifting up and down the hall. The floor consisted of 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, with only a few items left behind. Thankfully nobody, or no  _ thing _ , was in the home. 

Kenny shuffled back down the steps, deciding on crashing on the couch for as long as he could. He casted one last glance towards the kitchen before placing the rolling pin on the coffee table and lying down on the sofa. Sleep quickly claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally gets some lines

The sound of moaning had Kenny jolting out of his sleep. It was dark both inside and outside of the house, leaving the ominous moans drifting eerily throughout the space. Kenny sat up quickly, trying to pinpoint where exactly the noises were coming from. His heart dropped.

_The kitchen._

_Oh god,_ Kenny thought, slowly getting up. He held the rolling pin in a defensive position, quietly making his way to the kitchen. Ben had turned, he was a walker and now it was up to him to bash his brains in. Kenny wasn’t sure if he was shaking from dread or anguish. He inched towards the kitchen, swiftly sliding through the doorway.

Ben’s body was still and ghostly pale. His gawky arms were now wrapped around his abdomen where Kenny had conducted his ‘operation’. Kenny lowered the rolling pin and stepped forward.

 _If Ben had turned, he’d be up and running by now,_ Kenny rationalized, inching towards the island. Ben’s eyes were tightly shut, his entire face scrunched in pain.

“Ben?” Kenny whispered, stepping forward until he was besides Ben’s head. He lifted his left hand, placing it on Ben’s forehead as if to feel for a temperature. The teen’s forehead was clammy and hot, not that Kenny knew what to do to help.

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, revealing unfocused crystal blue eyes. Kenny lifted his hand in alarm, before calling his name again.

“Ben? It’s me, Kenny. We’re in Savannah. We got stuck in an alley and had to make a run for it,” He swallowed, “You remembering any of this?”

The teen was shaking and if Kenny was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t expect him to last much longer. That didn’t warrant him to give up, not without offering Ben a fighting chance at survival.

Ben’s eyes shifted sluggishly towards the older man. Kenny leaned forward, giving Ben a grim smile.

Ben’s brows furrowed.

“K-Kenny? What-?” Ben’s words were cut off by a series of coughs, shaking his entire frame. Kenny gently placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Sh Ben, it’s me Kenny. You’re safe, I-I promise. Just try to relax,” Kenny reassured, “You got hurt pretty bad back there in that alley. We’re in a house a few blocks away now.”

Ben’s eyes started to clear up, darting around the room to take in his surroundings before resting back on Kenny’s face.

“I-I don’t feel good,” Ben mumbled, his eyes sliding shut.

“Yeah Ben, that's alright. Just go ahead and rest. Next time you wake up I'll have something that’ll help you, alright?” Kenny assured with a small smile.

Ben seemed to understand, relaxing slightly at the words.

“That’s good Ben, just sleep,” Kenny murmured, staying at the boys side.

Once he was sure Ben had fallen back into the realm of unconsciousness, Kenny stepped back into the living room.

It was still too risky to move Ben but the pair needed food and water. The teen wouldn’t last much without it and Kenny himself was physically exhausted. Kenny set about fully exploring the house, scavenging for anything useful.

The living room was empty, nothing but two of the three sofas remained. A fireplace was located on the far wall, with an accompanying mantle equipped with numerous photos of the family that used to live here. A couple with a young infant. Kenny glanced across the room before exiting the living room and entering the study.

Nothing in the study seemed to have been touched. Books were still neatly lined across the shelves, along with a spotless desk. A layer of dust enveloped the entire room, as if time had not passed since the outbreak. The room would be good for nothing but passing the time.

Kenny entered back into the kitchen and quietly began to look through the cabinets.

He filtered through the cabinets before discovering a cabinet filled with boxes of what looked to be snacks. He searched through them excitedly only to find most were way past the expiration date.

 _Damn!_ Kenny cursed, _No fucking use in eating food that’s just gonna make us sick._ Eating bad food seemed too risky for Ben, that is if he could eat at all. Kenny shook his head, before searching behind a few more boxes, coming across an open box of cereal. The cereal looked stale, but they weren't set to expire for a few more months. Kenny scooped a handful of what looked to be corn flakes into his mouth before placing the boxes on the countertop. He moved to search each counter drawer, finding nothing but basic kitchen utensils.

Next was the fridge. Although the power was out and would probably never come back on, Kenny still opened it and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Kenny shut the door and glanced up towards the freezer.

 _Yes!_ Kenny exclaimed, reaching for the top of the fridge. On top of the fridge was what Kenny assumed to be an opened bulk pack of water bottles. He grabbed the pack, bringing it down onto the counter.

 _So you grab everything in the house, but the water,_ Kenny mentally deadpanned. The bulk pack was almost empty, only eight bottles remaining. Kenny quickly uncapped one bottle and swallowed a fairly large gulp before capping it and placing it on the nearest countertop.

He glanced at Ben.

 _Could he even drink? Or swallow?_ Kenny questioned silently. He glanced back towards the entryway, deciding to explore the house before tending to the teen. The boy needed the rest anyway.

He entered the dining room only to find it a mess. It seemed to be the only room touched by the onslaught occurring outside. The chairs were flung and turned over, broken plates littering the floor. Kenny eyed the room from the doorway, deciding nothing useful could be found in the mess. He began to head upstairs to explore the rooms.

The master bedroom was obviously the largest, consisting of a broad bed, walk-in closet, a small dresser, and a connecting bathroom. Kenny opened the dresser, and found nothing but a few undergarments and pajamas. He made a mental note before entering the walk-in closet. He found a few more clothing items, both male and female. Kenny pulled on a plain black T-shirt, considering his last one was bloodied and the prospect of putting it back on made him shiver. He surveyed the closet one more time before grabbing an over sized green hoodie for Ben.

 _The kid was thin enough already,_ Kenny thought, _S_ _houldn’t be too hard to get him into this._

Kenny then made his way into the connecting bathroom in search of more medical supplies, but only came across some razors and cosmetics. He huffed, exiting the bathroom and heading towards the other bathroom down the hall.

Kenny entered the last bathroom to find it was also relatively unused. Containing nothing other than a few towels and cleaning supplies.

 _That’ll be helpful later on. After I move Ben. Whole goddamn floor is a bloody mess,_ Kenny recalled. He exited the bathroom, coming upon the final two bedrooms.

Both bedrooms were relatively small, although one was fitted more to the style of a guest bedroom. He entered the bedroom only to find it completely empty other than a small untouched queen sized bed and empty dresser.

The final bedroom was obviously the child's bedroom. Kenny inhaled sharply, eyeing the room. The bedroom had a small crib and various toys littered throughout the room with multiple photos of a young infant. He shut the door immediately, scrunching his eyes shut. Kenny took a deep breath. He stood there, hand clutching the doorknob for a few more moments. His thoughts seemingly at a standstill.

 _They're- It's over. Nothing left you can do now,_ Kenny berated himself. He stood there for a few more moments before letting the doorknob go. Other people relied on him now and he refused to fail him too.

Kenny quickly made his way back towards the guest bedroom and grabbed the small sheet on the bed before making his way towards the kitchen.

Ben was lying in the same position, his arms wrapped around his midriff. Kenny slapped his cheeks gently a few times.

“Hey, Ben. You still with me?” Kenny asked, eyes scanning his body. Ben was still, his bare chest exposed.

“I brought you a blanket and a hoodie, Although I think I’ll wait on the hoodie till you’re feeling better,” Kenny joked, before draping the sheet across of the teen's body. Ben seemed to shift slightly and slowly open his eyes.  
“Alright slowly now,” Kenny murmured, “I have water too, if you think you’re up for it?”

Ben looked to be focusing for a moment, his eyelids fluttering a few more times before opening completely.

“W-water? Where?” Ben rasped out, his eyes desperately scanning the room.

“Here, Ben." Kenny grabbed the same bottle he had drank from earlier. He feared the teen wouldn't be able to drink water as easily and opted for finding a spoon to help him drink.

“I don’t want to give you too much, alright? God knows what the hell is going on in your body right now,” Kenny muttered, “I’m gonna lift your head up slightly so you can actually drink.” He slowly placed his other hand under Ben’s head, not waiting for confirmation. He tilted his up slightly, earning a small gasp from Ben, who tightened his grasp on his midriff. Kenny hesitated for a moment before bringing the spoon towards Ben’s slightly opened mouth and tilting it. Kenny repeated the process until Ben was satisfied.

“Thanks,” Ben whispered, voice sounding slightly better. His eyes slid back shut.

“Don’t mention it,” Kenny replied, capping the bottle again, “Anything I can do to help? I know it must be hurting like a motherfucker.”

Ben gave a small grunt, before opening his eyes again, looking around the room as if he were trying to get his bearings once more. “H-hurts like one, y-yeah,” He croaked, looking back at Kenny,“Do you have any medicine? I-It’s hurting real b-bad.”

Kenny wanted to scream. Of course he had medicine! The first aid kit had to at least have ibuprofen, any decent kit would have one!

“Oh fuck- Yeah I do,” Kenny spoke walking over to the kit. It was covered in Ben’s blood, leaving him slightly nauseous. Kenny shook his head before opening the small ibuprofen bottle and placing two pills in his hand.

“Alright I found some Ibuprofen,” He spoke, showing Ben the pills, “But I need you to take it with some water again. I don’t know how this even works in your condition.”

Ben seemed to eye Kenny for a moment before giving a slight nod.

“Okay, g-go ahead,” Ben whispered.

Kenny nodded, pouring more water into the spoon and tilting Ben’s head upwards. He quickly placed the two pills into his mouth before pouring in the water.

“That’s it, Ben,” Kenny spoke placing the spoon down before lowering Ben’s head back down.

“H-hey Kenny,” Ben rasped. Kenny made eye contact with him.

“Yeah?”

“T-thanks, for everything.”

Kenny only gave him a small, weary smile as Ben’s eyes shut, falling back into blissful nothingness.

Kenny pulled up a stool besides the teen, folding one arm underneath his chin. He laid his head down on the countertop, Ben turning the last thing on his mind. He placed his other hand on the teen’s upper arm, as if to keep him from disappearing. Kenny slowly shut his eyes, letting the sounds of Ben’s uneven breathing and the groans of the undead lull him to sleep.

“Goodnight, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some build up incoming! Thannnnk you for reading! I'll try to update at least once every few days. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution! Dad!Kenny up ahead along with some character backgrounds! Enjoy!!!!

Ben immediately knew something was Not Right the moment he drifted back into consciousness. First, he noticed he was incredibly comfortable. Secondly, He heard what sounded like his old alarm clock going off. And lastly, Ben swore he could smell pancakes.

Ben's eyes shot open in confusion, instantly flooding with recognition. He was home. Laying in his warm bed. He sat up quickly, bracing himself for pain, but was met with nothing. His eyes shot down to his stomach before lifting his shirt up slowly. Nothing. No scar, no stitches, and no pain. Ben didn’t know what to do.

 _What- Kenny? What the hell is going on?_ Ben questioned, dread rising. Was it all a dream? Some screwed up, twisted mind game? Was he going crazy? His thoughts were interrupted by his door slamming wide open.

“Beeeen! It’s time for breakfast!” A singsong voice called from the doorway, “Mom says if you don’t get up now you’ll be late for school!”

Ben could only stare. There stood his sister. His sweet, kind, ten year old sister with her trademark blonde braids and innocent smile. _Alive_.

“Ben? Did you hear me? I-” Her words were abruptly cut off as Ben jolted out of his trance and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

Here was his sister, the sister he spent months mourning and blaming himself for not protecting, safe and in his arms.

“Ew- Ben let me go! I want to eat! Mom sent me to get you,” She shrieked, squirming under Ben’s strong grip.

Ben loosened his grip slowly, taking a step back to look over her head. _Mom?_

The sounds of plates clanking from the kitchen immediately grabbed his attention. He was in his home, with his family.

Ben quickly slipped past his sister and ran down the steps to the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of his mother’s back. She was in front of the stove, her straight brown hair resting on her shoulders as she worked on another batch of pancakes. His father was already seated at the small table a few feet away, glasses resting comfortably on his nose, drinking coffee as he flipped through the daily newspaper.

Ben staggered in the doorway.

“Oh! Ben sweetheart, come have a seat, I was just about to go up and get you myself,” Ben’s mother smiled as she set another plate of pancakes down, “Your sister and father wouldn’t wait much longer, you know how they get when it comes to pancakes.”

Ben’s sister pushed past him, running to grab a seat. She immediately dug into her high stack of pancakes. Ben, still frozen, could only stare as his mother sat beside her.

“Ben, honey are you feeling alright?” His mother asked with concerned eyes. His father looked up from the paper, the question seemingly catching his attention.

“You look a little pale, Ben. Come have some water, eat something,” His father told him, brows creased in worry.

Ben felt himself automatically move forward, taking his seat between his mother and father. He could only stare down at the neatly stacked pancakes in bewilderment.

 _What the hell is going on? What happened to Kenny? The walkers?_ Ben thought, looking around the table. He was slowly losing it, he knew it. Something wasn’t right, he had just been with Kenny, he got hurt and he was dying and-

“Ben, sweetheart you’re scaring me,” His mother spoke, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder, “Sweetie look at me. Can you take a deep breath?”

Ben couldn’t do anything. His was beginning to see black spots, the air seemingly disappearing from his lungs.

“Calm down, Ben! You need to calm down,” His father shouted, placing his hand on Ben’s other shoulder, his grip much more firm.

Ben couldn’t control his intake of breath. No matter how much air he took in it wasn’t enough.

“Calm down, Ben!” His parents screamed in unison, each clutching his shoulders desperately. Ben’s world went black for a split second, the air disappearing from his lungs completely, before opening his eyes to meet a pair of wide brown eyes frantically moving.

“Ben! For fucks sake breathe!” Kenny shouted as he shook Ben’s shoulders violently.

Ben yelped, arms tightening around his abdomen in pain. The older man quickly jumped back, letting go of Ben’s shoulders. He hit the countertop roughly, gasping at the explosion of pain. Kenny’s eyes continued to frantically search Ben.

“Jesus Christ, Ben! What the fuck was that?” Kenny questioned, his voice an octave higher. He hovered over Ben’s prone figure, finger twitching to do something. “You just started wheezing and shit! I thought you were done for.”

Ben’s eyes were now lined with tears, the pain exploding from his abdomen. He could only take ragged breaths, his heart racing. The corners of his vision was beginning to darken.

“Hey, Ben! Focus now, right here look in my eyes.” Kenny gestured to his eyes, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. “I need you to breathe with me, come on.”

Ben tried to line his breaths with Kenny’s exaggerated breaths, staring into the older man’s eyes in an attempt to stop the world from going dark once again. He lined his breaths for a few more moments, Kenny's gaze never wavering.

“There you go, you got it,” Kenny spoke. He sat down on the stool besides Ben, making sure he was within arms reach.

“Now you mind telling me what the fuck happened?” Kenny demanded, his eyes scrunching in concern, “One second I’m in the other room exploring and the next I hear what sounds like an animal drowning in the kitchen!”

Ben’s eyes searched the room. He was in the kitchen with Kenny again, not with his family. Not home. His eyes only seemed to collect more tears. He wasn’t home. He wasn’t safe. His family probably wasn’t alive either.

“Woah, Ben. What’s going on? You alright?” Kenny started, “I didn’t mean to get angry, you just freaked me out.” The teen looked just seconds away from losing it again, leaving Kenny only feeling more confused. Had he hurt his feelings?

“I-I was with-” Ben tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I was w-with my family, in m-my house. I- I saw them K-Kenny. They were a-alive.” He tried to blink away his tears, only for them to slide down his face.

Kenny was taken aback. He never heard Ben speak of his family, not really. The one time he mentioned them was when he had blown up at him. All he knew was Ben never saw them after the outbreak. That he lived not knowing what happened to them.

“Fuck, Ben,” Kenny started. Sympathy was more in Katjaa’s skill set. He never really knew how to comfort his _own_ son when he got upset. He didn’t know where to begin with a teenager he barely knew.

Kenny’s silence only seemed to distraught Ben more. Tears were now freely flowing down his face and his whole body seemed to shake. He wracked his brain for any memories on how Katjaa comforted Duck.

Ben’s cries were quickly turning into sobs. Lifting one of his arms, he attempted to hide his tears by placing the crook of his elbow over his eyes. Ben jumped slightly as he felt pressure in his hair.

Kenny had placed his hand in Ben’s hair and was almost awkwardly carding his fingers through his greasy brown hair. Kenny was only mirroring what Katjaa would do when Duck awoke from a nightmare. He had no idea if this gesture was welcome, nonetheless if it would do anything to comfort Ben.

The teen didn’t shy away from the touch. Instead, he seemed to lean into it, calming down slowly. Soon after, he was only sniffing occasionally but had yet to move his arm from over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kenny,” Ben croaked. He didn’t have it in him to feel too embarrassed. He was exhausted and in excruciating pain. It didn’t matter that he had just had another emotional breakdown in front of the man who saved his life when he really didn’t deserve it. The world was fucked.

Kenny didn’t reply immediately, only lifting his hand from Ben’s hair and returning it to his side.

What could he even _say_ to Ben? Sorry your family's dead? The world was fucked and their wasn’t much comforting things that could be said in this shit show of a life.

“Are you hungry?" Kenny blurted out, "I only have some stale cornflakes right now but it's been over 48 hours since you’ve eaten." He might not be able to comfort, but he could look after someone.

 _48 hours?_ Ben thought incredulously. He lifted his arm off his tired eyes to properly survey the room. It was once again dark both in the house and outside. How long had he slept?

“Yeah, it's been a while,” Kenny answered, sensing Ben’s confusion, “You were out the whole day and a good part of last night. Almost a whole 24 hours really. Didn’t think it’d be right to wake ya considering, you know.” He wasn’t sure if letting the kid sleep was the best idea, but it beat being conscious of the pain, he figured.

Ben only closed his eyes. Here he was lying on a kitchen counter with nothing but a sheet over him and the same pair of jeans he's been wearing for months. That and a literal hole in his body. Yet for some reason he was still alive.

“I- I should probably eat something then,” Ben replied quietly. He shifted slightly attempting to get as comfortable as possible. Kenny nodded and grabbed some cornflakes.

“I think it’d be best if I mixed them with like, water, ya know? It’d be easier to swallow at least,” Kenny reasoned. He grabbed a small bowl and poured a handful of cornflakes inside before pouring water on top and stirring.

 _Did I still have a stomach?_ Ben thought, _Could I even eat anything?_ His eyes followed Kenny the whole time, trying not to let the fear of what exactly happened to him engulf him further. He had already screamed and cried like a child when he fell off the balcony, no need to cry about it any more.

“Alright, I'm gonna lean your head forward again, you take your time eating, alright?” Kenny grumbled, “I just finished cleaning your bloody mess earlier and don’t feel like cleaning vomit.” Kenny wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was frightened. He had no clue how the teen would respond to food so soon after an injury.

Ben slowly took the first bite, making sure to take his time chewing. He hadn’t eaten in at least three days, chewing felt almost foreign to him. Ben swallowed cautiously and leaned back in anticipation.

“Well?” Kenny began, “Is it, y'know…normal?” He was sure the kid was going to hurl any second now.

Ben blinked a few times. He felt relatively the same.

“I think so?” Ben squeaked. The pain was most definitely still there, it would probably never completely dissipate, but he could sense an almost filling sort of feeling begin to take place of some of the pain.

Kenny blinked his wide eyes, shifting his glance quickly towards where Ben’s stomach would be under the sheet

“A-alright, If something feels wrong you tell me immediately, you hear me? No fucking around,” Kenny spoke uneasily. He waited for a nod from Ben before giving him another spoon.

Ben continued to eat the rest of the bowl with little difficulty. His stomach feeling relatively normal by the time he was finished, if not a little better.

“Well, that worked,” Kenny spoke as he sat on the stool, “Do you think you’re up for some medicine now? I don’t want you to overwhelm your body but I know it probably hurts like a bitch.”

Ben nodded. The pain was constantly radiating throughout his body.

Kenny grabbed the pills and a bottle of water before walking back to Ben, giving him the pills with a small sip of water. He helped the teen lay back down on the uncomfortable marble.

Kenny yawned. It was late and he wasn’t sure if Ben was even tired considering he had just slept almost 24 hours. Kenny didn’t feel comfortable leaving Ben alone and conscious while he slept. Knowing Ben, anything could and probably would go wrong, not to mention the teen's mental state. But Kenny needed rest too. Surviving on nothing but corn flakes and water wasn’t ideal. He was still sore from carrying Ben through half the city as well. If Kenny were to sleep now, he would feel more comfortable if the teen was in the living room with him. At least he would be nearby if anything happened.

Kenny looked over Ben’s figure, realizing how uncomfortable he probably was on the island. The nights weren’t necessarily chilly but the countertops had to be cold. It didn’t sit right with him to leave the teen so far from him.

“Y’know Ben, I could help move you to the couch down the hall if you want?” Kenny spoke, “It’ll be much more comfortable for you.”

Ben contemplated this for a moment. He was rather uncomfortable and the countertop did make it difficult to relax completely, his injured leg was still hanging off the edge. Besides, he didn’t want to be all alone quite yet.

“A-alright, let's do it,” Ben replied, raising his head. Kenny stood up and cleared the stools from the way before returning to Ben’s side.

“Alright, I need you to sit up first, from then on out I can either carry you or we can try walking down there. Totally your decision.” Kenny said looking Ben in his eyes.

Ben nodded before uncurling his arm from around his abdomen. He slowly raised his upper body onto his elbows, gasping at the pain before feeling Kenny’s arm slink around his shoulders, pushing him upwards.

Ben clenched his eyes shut, feeling pain burst from his abdomen. He was almost completely upright but couldn’t help but let out a cry. It felt as if his entire back and stomach was on fire.

“Ben, shit, come on. You did it, see! You’re sitting up for the first time in three days!” Kenny blurted. Ben was now sitting on the edge of the island, with Kenny’s hands holding him upright from his shoulders.

Ben swallowed before opening his eyes and meeting Kenny’s. He felt completely exhausted, his eyes filling with tears of agony.

“Good good, just look at me. I’m not gonna make you walk the rest of the way. I’m going to carry ya okay? I just need you to relax,” Kenny explained slowly, snaking one arm underneath Ben’s knees, careful not to jostle his injured leg too much.

Kenny silently counted to three as he lifted Ben off the counter. The kid was unsurprisingly light. He heard Ben let out a small cry as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

Kenny made his way as fast as he dared towards the living room, trying his hardest to keep the teen still. He entered the living room and walked towards the longer couch before stopping in front of it.  
“Alright Ben, we made it. Just going to put ya down now, alright,” He explained softly. Kenny slowly lowered Ben onto the couch, trying his best to straighten the kid out without jostling his leg and upper body too much. Ben let out a sharp cry as Kenny stretched out his legs.

“There see you did it! Doesn’t it feel better,” Kenny rambled. The teen looked paler and was shaking slightly.

Ben nodded, curling his arms around his abdomen. Kenny looked him over once before going back to the kitchen and grabbing the sheet to drape over his shaking frame. He sat with the teen for a few more moments, reassuring him that he was alright and the pain would recede soon.

“Alright, I think it’s time we both slept,” Kenny spoke as he glanced at Ben’s exhausted face. He looked back at the smaller couch, deciding to pull it slightly closer to Ben before sleeping. Kenny waited for Ben’s breathing to even out, making sure he was asleep, before patting his good leg and walking over to the smaller couch. He pulled it a few inched closer before lying down.

Kenny settled into the couch as comfortably as he could. It wasn’t nearly as long as Ben’s but he could still fit his entire body on the couch if he curled up. Kenny casted one last glance towards Ben, giving out a silent goodnight, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Excitement starts next chapter! Don't forget to leave feedback loves and have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

Looking out into the abandoned streets of Savannah, Kenny sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that walkers were out there, he heard their moans and groans on an hourly basis. They seemed to be more active in the daytime, wandering the streets in hopes of finding food.

He and Ben had been holed up in the house for almost five days and Kenny was getting restless. Their was only so much he could do in the house. Ben was now able to stay awake for a good few hours at a time, but even he was starting to get fidgety. Kenny had brought various books out of the study for Ben to spend his time reading in his immobile state. He had even found a ‘History of Savannah’ book with a recent map of the city. And yet Kenny had no real plan on leaving, at least not soon. Ben was only able to lift himself up onto his elbows for a few moments and that took time, usually exhausting him.

Despite Ben’s situation, Kenny had to venture out sooner or later. Their food supply was running low. Only a quarter of the box of cereal remained, as well as only two water bottles. Kenny had to either go on a supply run soon, or they would have to leave Savannah. Both options presented their own problems. If Kenny left to go on a supply run he might not make it back, considering the walkers infesting the city. Savannah being almost depleted of all resources, it didn’t even seem worth it. If Kenny didn’t make it back, Ben would be done for. Leaving Savannah was just as risky. Ben needed at least five more days of rest before Kenny even wanted him to attempt to stand. However, with what little food and water they had left, Kenny didn’t think they could even stay here for more than three days and that was with careful rationing. Kenny huffed. He didn’t know what to do.

 _God, Everything's fucked. If only Lee…_ Kenny shook his head. Lee was most definitely dead by now. If he even survived this long, Lee probably hightailed out of Savannah the moment he got Clementine. He always was the leader the group needed, able to get them out of tight spots every time.

Kenny’s thoughts drifted to the old group back at the Motor Inn, how things almost seemed normal. At least he had his family then. As fucked as things were, he’d go back in a heartbeat if it meant he could be with Katjaa and Duck just one more time. Kenny’ s heart sank. On one hand, they were freed from this living hell. They no longer had to deal with the fear of being eaten alive each time they shut their eyes. And yet he couldn’t help but selfishly yearn for them to be with him. He couldn’t help but feel sorrow each time he awoke and remembered they were gone, forever. How he would never feel Katjaa’s warm hand in his or Duck’s laughter. How alone he truly was.

Kenny’s thoughts were interrupted, Ben was calling him from the living room. Kenny looked away from the window and made his way back, making sure to collect himself before facing the teen.

“Yeah, Ben?” Kenny answered, entering the room. Ben was propped up on his elbows, his head craned towards the doorway.

“Sorry, It's just- You were gone for a while,” Ben mumbled with a sheepish smile.

 _Did he think I left him? After all this shit he think’s I’d just leave?_ Kenny narrowed his eyes.

“If you think I’m just gonna up and leave you here, you’re more fucking stupid than I thought,” Kenny deadpanned. Ben laid himself back down with a frown, shifting the sheet to cover his entire torso.

“Yeah- sorry, I was just-” _Scared._ Ben was terrified really. Kenny didn’t owe him anything, not really. He expected the older man to kill him back at Crawford yet here he was practically nursing him back to health. Ben had killed his family. It didn’t make sense to him. No one ever really stuck around.

Kenny frowned at Ben before sighing. The teen thought that Kenny didn’t owe Ben anything. He thought to differ, he left Ben to die back at the tower, hanging with only Lee to help. Kenny shook his head before sitting adjacent to Ben.

“Listen Ben, I got you out of that alley way. I wasn’t gonna leave you then and I’m sure as hell not about to now,” Kenny explained, “I don’t halfass anything. Whether you fucked up or not, it’s just us now and we gotta survive.”

Ben looked down before nodding once. He knew it was wrong to think Kenny would just give up on him, but when you’ve given up on yourself, it's hard to believe that everyone else hasn’t.

“Alright, we got two choices now,” Kenny announced, catching Ben’s attention, “We’re running low on supplies. With what we have left we have maybe three days max before we run dry. Now, I can run deeper into the city and grab supplies in a bit and hopefully be back by sunset.” Kenny took a deep breath.

“Or we, meaning _both_ of us, leave three days from now at nightfall,” Kenny finished. He waited for Ben to respond, the teen was fidgeting with his hands.

Both options intimidated Ben. If Kenny were to leave he could get injured or worse with no one watching his back. But Ben didn’t know if he could leave in three days time, he couldn’t even sit up yet!

Kenny noticed Ben’s nervousness. He wasn’t happy with the choices either but what else could they do? Stay here and rot? Kenny sighed.

“So, I was thinking it’d be best if we both left. We already got a map here.” Kenny gestured at the book on the table. “We could use it to get the fuck out of Savannah, then we could figure out from there on out what to do.”

Ben closed his eyes in contemplation. Kenny had a point, staying here was almost stupid at this point. Whatever luck they had was sure to run out. They had to leave and soon.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ben swallowed, before gesturing to his body. “But um, how should I, y’know…”

Ben had a point, he couldn’t really move. He’d have to learn how to maneuver himself without ripping out his stitches. Not to mention his leg was still healing.

“Well, I guess we could start by getting you to stand?” Kenny questioned, standing up. He made his way over, standing beside Ben.

“Are y-you sure? I mean, is it safe to? I don-” Ben stuttered out, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

“Don't worry. I’ll be right beside you the whole time,” Kenny assured. “I won’t let you go.”

Ben swallowed before looking up to Kenny. He had to do this. He couldn’t let Kenny down after all the man had done for him.

Ben slowly raised himself onto his elbows before looking to Kenny for the next instructions.

“Alright, now I’m gonna slide my arm around your back and we’re gonna slowly, and I mean slowly, raise you up till you’re sitting. Got it?” Kenny explained.

Ben nodded. Kenny slid his arm behind Ben’s back and slowly began to help lift him upwards. Ben hissed as the pain flared through his chest

“That’s it, you’re almost there,” Kenny encouraged. Ben was almost completely upright. Kenny continued to push Ben up slowly until he was sitting up straight, earning a cry from Ben.

“Look! You did it Ben! You’re sitting up!” Kenny exclaimed with a hint of pride in his voice. He looked at Ben’s face only to see his eyes were clenched tight and he was biting down on his shaking lip. Kenny kept his arm around Ben’s back to help him stay up.

“Ben, I need you to open your eyes and look at me,” he coaxed. The teen was turning paler by the minute and if he wanted Ben to stand it’d have to be now.

Ben unclenched his eyes and blinked away any tears before looking up to Kenny’s concerned face. He swallowed before nodding.

“L-let's do this,” Ben stuttered before slowly straightening his body.

Kenny nodded. They had no other options at this point. He placed his other hand on Ben’s bony shoulder and began to shift Ben’s body till his feet were hanging off the couch and on the floor, earning numerous groans from Ben.

Now came the hard part. Ben’s foot had been twisted when he fell, standing on both legs would painful. Ben took a deep breath before Kenny slowly pulled Ben off the couch. Ben let out a cry as he applied weight to both of his feet for the first time in a week. By the time Ben was standing upright, he was panting and clammy to Kenny’s touch. Kenny stood across from Ben with his arms on each of Ben’s shoulders holding him upright.

Kenny let out an exasperated laugh as he eyed Ben up and down. The teen was shaking and favouring his uninjured leg.

“Alright now Ben, I need to let you go. I need you to stand on your own,” Kenny urged meeting Ben’s wide eyes.

“N-no! Kenny- I c-cant! Please Kenny! D-”

“Ben. Breathe. You’re one tough sonofabitch! You can do this. Just stay calm. I’ll be right here,” Kenny interrupted. Ben needed to stand on his own, for both their sakes.

Ben only let out a whimper, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his abdomen. The pain had reached excruciating measures. His leg was weakening by the second.

“Alright Ben, I’m letting go now, you hear me?” Kenny spoke. He waited until Ben met his eyes before letting go of Ben’s shoulders.

The teen immediately sagged, causing Kenny to reach out. Ben heaved out a muffled yell before slowly straightening out his shoulders to look Kenny in the eyes. Ben’s face was contorted in agony.

“Holy shit, Ben! You’re standing!”Kenny began taking a step away from Ben. Ben’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Alright, you gotta take two steps, and you’ll be done. Just two steps Ben,” Kenny promised, “I need to see that you can do this!”

Ben only seemed able nod weakly. He stared at his legs willing his good one to move forward. Slowly, he felt it rise up and fall a few inches away from the other. He knew that attempting to bend his other leg would only lead to him collapsing. He took a deep breath before limping his injured foot to land next to the other. Ben slammed his teeth down onto his bottom lip in an attempt to distract himself from the pain that exploded from his leg. He had one more measly step left and he’d be done.

Ben eyed Kenny’s tense face before taking a deep breath and moving his good foot once more. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the onslaught of pain once more, before limping his leg next to the other one.

Ben hadn’t opened his eyes yet before he felt Kenny's hands firmly grasp his naked shoulders. Ben took this as an invitation to slump forward, resting his forehead on Kenny’s shoulder. He felt the other man stiffen slightly, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Ben.

“You fucking did it! You actually walked! Full steps and shit!”Kenny laughed, pulling away to look the teen up and down.

Ben let out a muffled laugh as well, bewildered at his accomplishment.   The pain was worth it if it meant he’d actually be able to do things on his own and leave Savannah soon enough.

“Alright now, I’ll help you back to the couch to let you rest,” Kenny explained. He slowly wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulder and let the teen lean against him. The moment Ben was seated he laid himself out and curled his arms around his abdomen.

“H-holy shit,” Ben spoke, trying to regulate his breathing. He had actually walked!

Kenny sat on the coffee table besides Ben with a smile. “Alright, I’m gonna go ahead and let you take a quick catnap,” Kenny began, “But we’re trying this again before the sun goes down. We gotta get you up and ready for running in three days time.”

Ben gave Kenny a lopsided smile before closing his eyes. Despite his pain, Kenny was right. They had to keep working if they were to get out of Savannah.

Kenny chuckled before picking the sheet off the floor and spreading it across Ben’s figure.

Ben gave in to the exhaustion, but not before feeling someone ruffle his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some action incoming! Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright now, to the fridge and back. No leaning on nothing,” Kenny ordered.

Kenny was adjacent to Ben who was leaning against a countertop, his eyes shut as he took deep breaths. Kenny had been helping him relearn how to walk for the past three days without hurting himself too bad. Ben could now stand for almost ten minutes on his own, and limp short distances on his own.

Kenny watched as Ben seemed to gather his strength and lean away from the countertop before taking slow steps towards the fridge. The fridge was only two yards away from him yet the distance seemed to intimidate the teen.

Ben wrapped one arm around his stomach, his other arm was stretched out to catch himself. He had been practicing walking throughout the kitchen for almost three hours, taking only one short break for medicine and water. He was exhausted, making the workouts even more difficult. Yet he refused to take any breaks unless Kenny forced him They had to leave by nightfall and based on the sun's current position, they had only six hours left.

Ben stretched his hand out as he reached the fridge, resting for a few seconds before turning around and looking at Kenny.

Kenny was visibly uneasy. Ben was looking more exhausted with each step yet refused to stop. Kenny was almost positive that leaving tonight would be a disaster, yet they had no choice. They would be sitting ducks if they tried to stay any longer.

Ben slowly walked back towards Kenny, almost collapsing on the countertop besides him.

“Woah- Come on, Ben. Let’s sit down for a sec,” Kenny advised, resting his hand on the teens shaking shoulder, “We can try again in a few minutes.”

Ben only looked up in resignation. The older man was right. He was exhausted. Walking any more in his current state would only result in him injuring himself more, something neither one of them could afford. He gave Kenny a small nod before slowly walking side by side back to the living room.

Ben crashed onto the couch, letting out a small groan.

“I got some water for you,” Kenny uttered, handing the teen a water bottle. Kenny didn’t want to admit it but he felt cornered. Ben still wasn’t walking as fast he would’ve liked. Things were looking bleaker by the second.

Ben eagerly drank the last of the water bottle, pulling a frown as it emptied. There was only one more bottle left now. They’d need to share it and last the journey out of Savannah. Ben felt his anxiety rise. He _needed_ get up and walk.

“Alright-” Ben began to sit up. “I need to practice more. We only have a few mor-”  
“Sit,” Kenny interrupted, rubbing a hand down his face, “You can barely stand as is. I need you to save your strength till tonight. Take a nap.”

“But-”

“But fucking nothing, Ben!” Kenny snapped, “You ain’t gonna be much use tonight if you can barely move.”

Ben looked down with a grimace, flinching slightly at Kenny’s words. He knew the older man was right, but it didn’t make sitting around doing nothing any easier. His anxiety would only build up.

Kenny sighed, getting up from the sofa, he might as well spend the next hour packing whatever they could for their escape, not that the house would have much left to offer.

“I’m gonna go pack some shit,” Kenny muttered. He left Ben on the couch and headed up the stairs.

Kenny entered the master bedroom grabbing what looked like a small hiking backpack from behind the door. It wasn’t as large as he would’ve liked but would have to do. He entered the closet, inspecting the small room. The closet had nothing but a few clothes left.

 _No point in packing clothes,_ Kenny thought. The clothes would only increase the weight in the backpack. It was still too warm to wear layers anyway.

Kenny stepped into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection. He looked nothing short of a mess. His eyes slid over each of his features. He didn’t recall having so many stress lines a few months ago. His stubble had grown. Bags had also become a permanent figure under his eyes, aging him several years. Kenny suddenly recalled the razors in the drawers and was struck by the need to shave his stubble. He yanked the drawer open and began to shave to the best of his ability. It felt foreign to him now. Something so mundane had now become a luxury. He wondered when, or if, he’d ever adjust to the new world. He hoped so.

Kenny placed the razor down once, satisfied. He looked a little more like his older self. He sighed before gathering the backpack.

Kenny stepped down the stairs with the backpack slung over his shoulder, deciding to check up on Ben before finishing the rest of his packing. He stuck his head through the living room doorway, glancing to where he had left Ben. The couch was empty.

Kenny cursed.

 _Now what the fuck is he doing,_ he grumbled. The teen was mortally injured and yet here he was wandering about the house. He dropped the backpack in the doorway before storming down the hall.

Kenny poked his head through each doorway. Dining room? Empty. Study? Nada. Bathroom? Zilch. He doubted Ben was able to walk up the steps on his own quite yet, leaving only the kitchen. Kenny stalked into the kitchen, intent on giving Ben a good yelling.

“Now what the _fuck_ did I say about stayi-” Kenny abruptly stopped, his mouth open in confusion.

Ben jumped, his head shooting up with wide eyes. He was leaning on the kitchen island, both hands frozen in the medical kit. He hadn’t expected Kenny to come back downstairs so soon.

“Ben…? What the hell are you doing?” Kenny questioned, eyeing Ben.

“I-I was just you know-? I-” Ben stammered out, hands quickly receding to his sides.

“Spit it out!” Kenny barked. He hadn’t meant to get angry with Ben, but he was starting to freak Kenny out.

“It hurts!” Ben blurted. He immediately felt himself blush before looking down at his fidgeting hands. “My stomach and back, I mean. It was hurting- I didn’t want to bother you.” He avoided Kenny’s eyes.

Kenny grumbled to himself before rubbing a hand down his face. This teen was exhausting him more than he even thought possible.

“Alright,” Kenny sighed, inching towards Ben, “From now on, no matter how long we keep going, you tell me when you’re in pain. I don’t give a hell if it’s something as small as a stubbed toe. You gotta tell me,” He finished, glaring at the teen. Ben only gave him a nod.  

“Go back to the couch. I’ll bring some meds over in a minute,” Kenny grumbled. He grabbed the kit and followed Ben to the living room.

Kenny sat besides Ben on the couch and began to rummage through the medical kit.

“So you want more ibuprofen? That's all I really have in here, the rest is all bandages and gauze,” Kenny asked.

Ben frowned.

“What?” Kenny questioned, looking up to the teen.

“It’s just, I thought it would stop hurting so much by now, you know?” Ben murmured, looking down at his feet. Ben already felt insecure about his ability to do, well, anything before getting impaled, now it was tenfold.

“Ben, you got fucking impaled.”

“Gee, thanks for reminding me, Kenny,” Ben sulked.

Kenny sighed again.

“You know what I mean, Ben. It’s probably gonna hurt for a while, a _long_ fucking while,” Kenny offered, “But the key part is that you fucking survived and now gotta keep surviving. You gotta keep yourself alive, no matter what.”

Ben slowly raised his head, looking Kenny in the eyes. He had never heard the older man speak so… nicely? Especially not of him. He felt something in him shift, for the better.

“Y-yeah. I guess you're right,” Ben replied with a small smile.

“Of course I’m right. I fixed you up didn’t I?” Kenny grunted before looking back down at the kit in his lap.

“Now, enough with this bullshit,” Kenny spoke, effectively changing the subject, “I was thinking of wrapping your chest with this gauze. Like to keep everything aligned and somewhat protected. We can work you into that hoodie I brought down when we first crashed here after.”  
Ben nodded. It did seem like a good idea, especially if he accidentally pulled out his stitches. It would keep things less messy. Not to mention it was beginning to slowly get cooler and cooler as the days went on, no doubt winter was on its way.

Kenny slowly unraveled the gauze, trying to figure out exactly how to wrap it without causing the other too much pain. He had been avoiding looking at Ben’s upper body in general. The stitches and protruding ribs were only a reminder of what exactly the kid had been through, some which Kenny was at fault for. He hadn’t forgotten the food situation at the motor inn. He took a deep breath before gesturing for Ben to raise his arms. Kenny then began to slowly wrap the gauze around the other's abdomen, carefully lining up the wounds. Ben let out various hisses as he wrapped the gauze tighter and tighter. Satisfied, Kenny clipped the gauze together. “Alright, that should do,” Kenny said, leaning back to admire his work. Ben looked much more thinner with the gauze.

Ben nodded, slightly twisting his body in an attempt to test his mobility. He’d have to admit it did feel a little better.

“Okay, now we gotta get you properly dressed,” Kenny started, grabbing Ben an undershirt and the hoodie.

“It’s not exactly sweater weather out there, but it's better than letting your arms become chew toys,” Kenny explained, gesturing to his own covered arms.

“Now go ahead and lift your arms up, we’re gonna put these on slowly and then you’re gonna rest, alright?” He finished, gesturing Ben to lift his arms.

Kenny stood in front of Ben and eased him into the undershirt first, making sure it rested comfortably against Ben’s bandages. Next, he helped Ben into the hoodie.

 _No wonder he wore that old jacket,_ Kenny thought, stifling a laugh. The hoodie was still quite large on Ben’s frame, hanging off his shoulders despite his height. He looked foolish.

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and laugh. I know I look like an idiot,” Ben grumbled, pulling at the bottom of the hoodie in an attempt to make it look better. He missed his old letterman, not that putting it back on was an option.

“Ben you’ve looked like an idiot since the day I met you. The hoodie changes nothing,” Kenny laughed.

Ben only gave a scowl before lying down on the couch. He wasn’t sure when he’d get to sleep comfortably again, so he planned on taking one last nice nap.

“Alright, I’ll be around. Holler if you need me,” Kenny finished, walking towards the doorway. He needed to solidify the escape plan, they were doing this tonight. They _had_ to.

“Hey Kenny?”

Kenny turned around.

“....Did you shave?”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give you guys a quick update on how the story's going. Got about maybe 9 chapters written completely right not. I plan on sticking to canon when it comes to season 2 deaths and such :(, I'm not sure quite yettttt. Still playing around with the ideas and such. I also went back and updated the first 4 chapters i've posted, just fixed some grammatically errors really, no plot changes. Anyway, next chapter we have the savannah escape! Drop a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed! <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, I think we got everything,” Kenny spoke, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He had spent the last few hours thinking up a strategy to get out of Savannah. They had run out of food around lunch, leaving only the first aid kit and the sole water bottle needed for packing. 

Ben had spent the last few hours resting, trying to gather all the energy he could. His fall had done nothing but increase his already weak state. He had mentioned this to Kenny, the older man only telling him it was normal for the blood loss, stating he wouldn’t feel his strength return for months. 

Ben was now standing, surveying the living room one last time. It had been a temporary safe place where he could recover. Ben looked at the photograph of the family on the mantle, sending out a silent thanks. He hoped they were alright. 

The last of the sunlight bled through the boarded windows, dust filtering through the light. It looked almost peaceful.

“Ben,” Kenny interrupted, “Take this, you need a weapon too. I found this in the back of one of the drawers.” Kenny handed Ben his old rolling pin. He was holding a meat cleaver in his other hand, swinging it lazily. 

Ben gave Kenny an incredulous look. 

“A rolling pin?” he fretted, “Seriously?  _ This _ is supposed to help me against the freaking walkers?”

“Listen, It’s either you take this or you walk around weaponless. Your call,” Kenny offered, raising his brow. 

Ben groaned, testing the pin in his hands. He felt like an idiot, and judging by Kenny’s smirk, he probably looked like one too. 

“Alright,” Kenny began seriously, looking down at the map on the coffee table. “We have about 15 or so more minutes of light. We can use that time to get out of the neighborhood and take the alleyways out. When you see the bridge we’ll be home free. Remember, you stay within  _ two _ feet of me at all times and if you manage to lose me, get back here and I’ll come find ya. Got it?”

Ben took a breath before giving Kenny a nod. Kenny had been repeating the same instructions for the last hour, each time with more urgency bleeding into his voice. He knew the older man was nervous, constantly checking on Ben since he had wrapped his torso. Ben would even go as far to say the man was scared. It unnerved him.

Kenny looked into Ben’s eyes. The older man’s eyes were filled with determination. They were doing this.

“Let’s go.” It was time. There was no turning back now.

Kenny led the way, his backpack slung over his shoulder and the meat cleaver in his hand. He slid the console table and loveseat away from the door before casting one last glance at Ben. Kenny stepped outside, Ben only half a step behind.

The front yard of the house was empty, although the drifting moans of walkers indicated they were nearby. Ben suppressed a shiver before following Kenny’s lead into the street. They ran, limped in Ben’s case, as quietly as they could down the street doing their best to avoid any walkers. They could take a few walkers if necessary, but Kenny hoped to avoid them at all costs. He didn’t trust Ben’s capability at the moment. 

Ben limped with one arm around his midriff and the other holding the rolling pin. Kenny held the map in one hand, glancing down at it before taking a turn down an alley. A group of walkers were passing the alley, heading towards the heart of the city.

The alleyway was empty, save for two walkers. Ben subconsciously gripped his midriff tighter, the setup looking eerily similar.

One walker was crouched besides a fire escape, staring down the other side of the alley. The other was significantly larger standing few feet away limping towards the street.

“Alright, you take the smaller one and I’ll get the larger one,” Kenny whispered. Ben shot Kenny an uneasy look. He wasn’t sure he could do it but Kenny was already a few feet infront of him before he could protest. Ben limped up behind the smaller walker, Kenny already behind the larger one. They exchanged a quick nod before Kenny slammed his meat cleaver into the side of the walkers head, effectively slicing it open. Ben hesitated for half a second, the smaller walker hissing and beginning to stand before Ben quickly slammed his rolling pen down on the walkers head, cracking the skull.

Ben’s eyesight blurred for a few seconds. He bent forward. The quick movement radiated pain from his midriff making him dizzy. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ben, You with me? Come on we got to go,” Kenny urged, looking down the alley. They had only been out for less than five minutes and the teen was already weakening. Kenny was beginning to doubt the plan would work. 

Ben blinked a few times, the world slowly refocusing with each blink. He looked into Kenny’s eyes and swallowed.

“I’m good, let's go,” he croaked, straightening himself slowly. 

Kenny gave him a grim nod, the moans of walkers nearing the alley. He gave Ben a quick glance before grabbing his wrist and running as fast as he dared, the teen slowing him down significantly with his limping. Kenny glanced down at the map as he neared the end of the alleyway. They’d need to cross the street and walk a few blocks down the street in order to make it to the next alley. Kenny looked back at Ben.

“Stay close.” He glanced down both sides of the street. The street had a few looted cars, and at least two dozen walkers, aimlessly wandering about. Kenny cursed. 

“They're fucking everywhere,” He growled, wracking his brain for any ideas. He felt Ben sag behind him.

“W-what do we do?” Ben asked, fear seeping into his voice. 

Kenny turned around steadying himself. They were done for, going back to the house was their only option. There was no way Kenny could take out all the walkers and keep an eye on Ben. The teen had trouble taking out one walker, he couldn’t even keep up with Kenny’s pace for fucks sake. Kenny’s eyes widened, an idea striking him. 

“The fire escape!” he gasped. “We try the rooftops until the way gets clearer, at least till we get to the next alleyway!” 

Kenny ran back to the fire escape, dragging Ben behind him. He jumped, grasping the ladder and dragging it down slowly. Kenny winced, the metal ladder screeching. He grasped the handles and climbed up. Kenny turned to help Ben up. The teen was frozen still.

“Ben what the fuck-” Kenny hissed. The teen was turning pale, effectively halting Kenny’s words.

“N-no. No more rooftops. No more j-jumping. I c-cant- Not after what-”

“Ben- we don’t have  _ time _ . We have to do this. Come on,” Kenny urged. He hadn’t even thought the kid would be terrified of heights. 

“I promise you’ll be fine. You’re not gonna fall, not again. I won’t let you,” Kenny coaxed, gesturing for Ben’s arm. The sound of walkers entering the alley forced him to grab the teens upper arm violently, practically pulling the teen up the ladder.

Kenny quickly pulled the ladder up, the walkers staggering their way down the alley. He grasped Ben’s wrist once again before hastily making his way up the rickety stairs.

The pair made it to the roof, the walkers below groaning and attempting to climb after them. Ben was breathing heavily, resting his hands on his knees as Kenny walked to the edge of the roof. The last of the sun's rays were still in the sky, painting the city orange and red.

Kenny pulled out his map. They had at least one more mile left before they were clear of the city limits. All they had to do was get to the damn bridge and they’d be home free. 

_ We need to jump three buildings, then the alley should be right across, _ Kenny mentally planned. He turned to address Ben, finding him still bent over. Kenny frowned. This was going to be difficult. 

“You alright? I know stairs are hard for ya,” Kenny asked, approaching the teen in order to look him over. 

Ben stood up straight, nodding. He was actively avoiding looking towards the edge. He hoped the older man couldn’t see just how terrified he was.

Kenny pointed to the next building. “We gotta get over there, it's only three blocks until we get to the next alleyway, then we can walk,” He explained to Ben. 

“H-how?” Ben stuttered, already knowing the answer. He felt his panic rise. He didn’t think he could take another jump. Heights had never worked in his favor.

Kenny gave him an uneasy look before walking over to the edge and looking down. The building was three stories tall, with several walkers wandering throughout the alley. He wasn’t worried about making the jump himself, the distance wasn’t that far to begin with. Kenny heard Ben walk up to him and grip his shoulder, before looking over the edge. The teen let out a cry before stepping back and grasping his hair, eyes wide in fear.

“Ben, I need you to look at me,” Kenny coaxed, carefully approaching Ben, “I know you’re scared, it's high off the ground. I fucking know.”

Ben’s eyes shifted from the edge to the older man. Kenny gripped his shoulder roughly.

“I need you to trust me, alright? I’ll be on the other side waiting for you,” Kenny explained, “You just have to jump and I’ll make sure you make it. You’re not going to fall,  _ never _ again. We gotta do this.” 

Ben searched Kenny’s face. The man was sincere, his face lined with determination. He settled for nodding, not trusting himself to speak.

Kenny let out a sigh before resting his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I’m going to jump first alright. I’ll be right over there.” 

Kenny waited until Ben made eye contact before stepping away from the teen. Ben’s eyes followed him as he placed the cleaver and the rolling pin in his backpack. He walked a few steps behind Ben, making eye contact with the teen once more before sprinting towards the edge and leaping off. Kenny felt nothing but air whip past him before his feet hit concrete. Kenny rolled onto his body, coming to a stop a few feet away from the edge. He sprawled out on the rooftop, breathing heavily for a few seconds as pain radiated from his bruised body.

“Kenny? Oh g-god! Kenny! Are you okay?!” Ben cried from the other roof. He had closed his eyes out of fear when Kenny jumped.

Kenny stood up and waved his sore arms in the air. “I’m alright Ben, I told you I’d make it!” He answered, walking back towards the buildings edge. 

“Alright, It’s your turn now. I’m waiting for you,” Kenny encouraged. He took the backpack off his shoulder before stretching his arms over the edge. 

“K-Kenny I don’t think I can do this,” Ben croaked, nearing the edge of the building. He looked down, instantly feeling nauseous. 

“Yes you can, Ben. I know it. Just do exactly what I did,” Kenny encouraged. The sunlight was almost gone, they had minutes left before Ben would be jumping in the dark. Kenny was getting more and more frustrated. “You  _ have _ to Ben! We need to go!”

“I-I can’t, Kenny. I’m going to fall again,” Ben cowered. His voice was getting higher. He wasn’t going to make it.

“Yes you can Ben. I’ll be right here,” Kenny replied, frustration bleeding in his voice. The teen didn’t budge.

“Alright! Don’t fucking do it. I’ll just leave you and go! Let the damn walkers have ya!” Kenny bellowed back, throwing his hands in frustration. He didn’t mean it, not really, but he knew the teen wasn’t going to jump if he didn’t scare him into it. 

“N-No! Kenny- Please, I’ll do it. Don’t leave me!” Ben was getting more and more frantic. The threat of being left alone again only seemed to make him freeze in fear.

“Well you have to the count of fucking three!” Kenny barked. He felt terrible but they had to go.  _ Now _ . 

“ONE!” 

Ben took a few steps back, wiping at his tear-filled eyes. 

“TWO!”

Ben swallowed, closing his eyes for a split second before opening them again.

“THREE!” 

Ben ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger for you lovelies, See you all next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooory for the late night update, had a lot to do this week!  
> Enjoy :D!

Ben felt almost peaceful. He was in the air for only a few seconds, the air rushing past him. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine himself sitting in the field of the goat farm, the wind tousling his hair in the summer heat. Ben was yanked, literally, out of his reverie by a sharp pain in his shoulder, half a second before feeling his body smack into concrete. He opened his eyes only to meet Kenny’s desperate ones.

“Fuck- I got you!” Ben was hanging off the side of the building, Kenny being the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

Ben let out a cry. Walkers were roaming below, trying to pinpoint where exactly the source of the sound was. Ben panicked, trying his best to scramble up the wall with his other hand and legs. He vaguely registered Kenny yelling but his heart thundering in his ears kept him from hearing exactly what.

Kenny grunted, pulling the teen up. His erratic movements only making it more difficult. He pulled Ben over the edge after a few more seconds of struggling.

Ben dove onto the ground, curling up and wrapping his arms around his shaking body. Kenny instantly kneeled beside the teen, hovering over his figure.

“You alright? I caught you like I said I would,” Kenny spoke, his eyes scanning over Ben. He winced, the painful sound the teen’s body made when it hit the building still fresh in his mind. He was worried about the teen's stitches and prayed there were no new injuries. He already felt bad for making Ben jump, not to mention the cruelty he spewed to get him to do so. New injuries would only make him feel worse.

“Ben? You gotta get up- We don’t have time,” Kenny urged. He slowly turned Ben onto his back, and eyeing him for any new injuries. Ben’s skin was clammy to his touch, what looked to be a large bruise was blooming on his cheekbone. Kenny frowned. “Open your eyes Ben. We need to go.” His shaking hands still hovering over Ben’s body.

Ben opened his stinging eyes only to meet Kennys concerned ones again. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, pain pulsating from his chest.

“Good. Now can you stand? I promise I’ll check on you as soon as we make it out of Savannah. Just bear with me,” Kenny promised. The moans of the walkers and darkness settling around them only fueling his desperation.

“D-Don't make me do that again K-Kenny. I-I can’t-” Ben swallowed.

Kenny nodded solemnly. Ben was right. They were spending too much time on the rooftops. It would be more efficient to take the streets and take the walkers. It was too dark to risk another jump anyway.

“Okay, We’re done,” Kenny agreed, “Now, stand up for me so we can get the hell off this rooftop.”

With Kenny’s help, Ben stood. He wrapped one arm around Kenny's neck, placing the majority of his weight on the older man. Kenny grunted before making way to the fire escape, Ben limping beside him. The alley below was narrow, only a dumpster in their way to the main street. Kenny climbed down the ladder before helping Ben. To both of their relief, only one walker was in the alley. Kenny could easily take it out without attracting too much attention.

Kenny handed Ben his rolling pin back, taking out his own weapon in the process. He helped Ben stand on his own before inching up behind the walker, slamming his cleaver down on its head, killing it.

Ben limped up to Kenny, his breathing somewhat regular. The older man put his finger up to his lips before peaking his head out from the alleyway.

The street still had at least a dozen walkers wandering about. They’d need to stay down and close to the buildings in order to make it the rest of the two blocks with little to no detection. Kenny grabbed Ben’s wrist before making it down the street.The pair ran down the street as quietly as they could. The darkness was effective in concealing their movements.

They made it to the alley after a tense few minutes, avoiding all the walkers attention. Kenny glanced down the alley only to find it empty. He swiftly pulled Ben in behind him.

Kenny ran, practically dragging Ben at this point. He studied his map as best he could in the darkness. They had a little less than a mile left before they’d be across the bridge Kenny huffed, turning down the side street. About twenty or so walkers were wandering about.

“Fuck!” Kenny cursed. He had hoped they could avoid the walkers. Their wasn’t much of a choice now, the darker it got the more dangerous their escape would be.

“Alright. We have to sneak past them,” He resolved, “If one of those bastards tries to get ya, smash its head in. You hear me?” He was nervous the teen was becoming oblivious to his surroundings.

Ben nodded, raising his rolling pin as high as he could muster.

Kenny snuck out and into the street, his hand still tightly grasped around Ben’s thin wrist. The walkers seemingly unaware of their presence as they continued down the street. Just at the end of the bridge would be the country side. They’d be relatively safe for the night.

The two of them ran down the rest of the street, stopping only to kill the handful of walkers that engaged them. Ben let out small whimpers whenever they sped up or got too close to walkers, the pain only growing as the time went on. Kenny pulled the teen whenever he slowed down, he would apologize when they were safe he figured.

As the pair made it onto the bridge, Kenny swore he could smell the countryside. The bridge was void of walkers, only packed with cars, leaving a maze-like path for the two to weave through.

Kenny yanked Ben a little closer to him before running as fast as he could down the bridge. Kenny only sped up, practically dragging Ben onto the open road once again. He let out a relieved laugh, breaking into a sprint.

Ben turned his head around, casting one last glance to the hellish city. The city that claimed the lives of so many. So many of _his_ friends. Friends who died because of his own stupid actions. He felt Kenny tug his wrist before speeding up, his relieved laughter loud in the silent night.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat before turning back towards the countryside. He still had one friend to look out for.

 

* * *

 

Ben and Kenny continued down the road side by side for a good while, the moon slowly rising above them. The road was empty, leaving a desolate landscape.

The pair had eventually veered off the road into the countryside, the grassy hills a welcoming change from concrete. The need for rest slowly rose between the two of them, Ben barely able to keep his eyes open as he slowly trudged along besides Kenny.

Kenny’s body was sore, the adrenaline from their escape was finally fading. Ben was also beginning to shut down, leaving Kenny trying his best to keep him aware and awake. Kenny decided it was best they found a place to lie down for the night.

“There.” Kenny pointed. He spotted what seemed to be a small tree in the distance, a log fallen beside it. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do for the night.

“We’ll stay under there for tonight. Just until sunrise, then we’ll find real shelter,” Kenny spoke.

Ben looked up at the tree. It didn’t look like the nice couch he had spent the last week or so in, but decided it was better than walking.

The pair trudged up to the log. Kenny helped Ben sit down on the ground in front of the log, allowing the teen to rest his back against it. He took off his backpack, grabbing the water bottle and ibuprofen. He quickly uncapped the water and handed two pills to Ben.

Ben eagerly took the pills and a fairly large gulp of water before handing the bottle back to Kenny. He took a drink as well before focusing his attention on the teen. Ben’s eyes were shut, his head lolling onto his chest.

“Stay with me, Ben,” Kenny murmured. The teen looked sick, to say the least. His skin was once again pale and clammy. The bruise on his cheek glaring against the rest of his face. “Just let me make sure your stitches are okay. Then you can sleep.”

Ben shivered, opening his eyes slightly and lifting his hoodie and undershirt up. Even the simple task seemed much more difficult for him, each movement sluggish.

Kenny lifted the apparel higher, eyeing Ben’s thin body. The wrapping was relatively fine, only slightly dislodged. He undid the wrapping to check the stitches, finding both to be undisturbed. What worried Kenny was the new bruising on the teens ribs.

“Damn. Must’ve hit the building pretty hard, huh?” Kenny swallowed. Ben nodded again, before shifting slightly out of Kenny’s reach. The teen was shivering, despite the warm air.

“I’m, uh sorry, Ben. For yelling at you back there- I just- We had to go,” Kenny stuttered out, not looking at Ben.

Ben didn’t respond, only looking down on the grass besides him. He knew Kenny didn’t mean it, but his words still stung. He knew he was a burden. He hadn’t ever done anything to actually help Kenny. Hell, he’s the reason the older man’s life went to shit. The reason why they were the only remaining survivors of their group. Despite that, Ben still liked to think that if Kenny wanted him dead, he would’ve left him to die a week ago. He nodded eventually.

Kenny smiled weakly. He was tired, no doubt the teen was exhausted too. He rewrapped Ben’s chest, making sure the wrapping was just as tight as before.

“You need to rest,” Kenny stated. The teen was still shivering despite the relatively warm air, worrying him. He knew the symptoms of massive blood loss could last for months, yet he hadn’t seen any extreme symptoms from Ben since his fall. He didn’t want to jinx the teen, but other than fatigue and the lack of body heat, he seemed fine. Kenny wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign.  

“Sleep on the grass. It’s pretty comfy,” Kenny offered, moving down slightly to allow more room for Ben’s long body.

Ben slowly slid down, laying his entire body on the soft grass. He stretched his body, careful not to pull anything, before murmuring a small good night.

Kenny laid beside Ben with a slight frown. He had a teenager in his care yet no solid plan on what to do. He had been so occupied with trying to escape Savannah he hadn’t thought about what to do afterwards. The world had changed too drastically for Kenny to catch up completely. He shut his eyes, deciding on discussing what to do tomorrow.

Ben was snoring lightly, already fast asleep. He was shivering slightly, his frame shaking in the still air. Kenny sighed before opening his eyes and pulling the teen closer to him. He turned onto his side, feeling the teen murmur in his sleep before leaning against him.

Kenny opened his eyes, staring at the dark sky above him. The stars shined bright, a slither of the milky way could even be seen. His exhaustive thoughts drifted to his family. He hoped they were up there too. Anywhere but on this living hell. Kenny stared up at the twinkling stars for a few more moments, before the weight of the world grew too heavy. He gave into the exhaustion.

_Good night Kat. Good night Duck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They made it out in one piece,  
> Just to clear up any confusion, the characters who are alive at the end of season 1 (Christa, Omid, and Clem) are still alive in this story, Ben and Kenny just don't know that......yet ;)!  
> Thanks for reading! See you guys next week! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyelids. He groaned, stretching out his sore body before freezing up. Something was draped across his chest. Kenny blinked his eyes open in confusion, glancing down at his chest only to find an arm,  _ Ben’s arm _ , laid across him. Kenny glanced over to the sleeping teen. Ben’s mouth was slightly open, accompanied by the snores. The bruise on his cheekbone was now a deep purple, striking against his pale skin. 

Kenny rolled his eyes before sliding out from under the teen's arm, careful not to wake him. He stood up and looked around.

They had to leave soon, Kenny knew that. There was less than half a bottle of water left to share, not to mention no food. They had to leave soon if they wanted to survive much longer. Kenny sat back down beside Ben, focusing his gaze on the map in an attempt to form a plan.

The road they had been on was cut off from the map this far out. Kenny had no clue how to get anywhere. He understood the basic cardinal directions, any fisherman _needed_  to know them, but he had no idea exactly what was waiting in each direction. Hell, he’d never even left Florida before meeting Katjaa. His best bet would be Ben. The teen was a native Georgian. Kenny looked over to his sleeping figure. 

Ben was in no doubt exhausted and in pain yet Kenny had no choice but to wake him. He grumbled to himself before leaning over and tapping the teens shoulders lightly. 

“Ben, wake up,” Kenny spoke. The teen didn’t shift. He nudged the teen harder. “Alright come on, Ben. We gotta get moving soon. Losing daylight lying in the grass out here.”

Ben shifted slightly, murmuring to himself before blinking his eyes open. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living! Well, not really. Ah fuck, you know what I mean,” Kenny muttered, helping Ben sit up. The teen let out a yawn.

“How you feelin’?” Kenny asked looking Ben up and down. He was sitting up on his own and looked relatively better. His skin was no longer the pale shade it had been the night before.

“I’m okay,” Ben yawned, “A little sore. This hurts the most if I’m being honest.” Ben gestured to his bruised cheek. His ribs and leg were throbbing as well but Ben knew telling Kenny would only make the older man feel worse.

Kenny’s face twitched downwards before nodding. 

“So uh, what’s the plan?” Ben asked, changing the topic. He felt awkward whenever Kenny asked him how he felt. The older man still didn’t owe him anything. If anything he should be apologizing for, well everything. If it weren’t for him, Kenny would probably have made it out of Savannah a week ago. Kenny couldn’t really do anything for him right now, pain wise anyway.

“Right, well. Thats where you come in,” Kenny began, “I’m not from around these parts. I have no idea where this road leads up to. You got any clue at all?”

_ Me? Of all the people in the world I’m supposed to think of a plan?   _ Ben’s eyes widened, an uncomfortable feeling rising in his chest. He couldn’t even watch after a nine year old girl and now it was his job to find a way out of wherever the hell they were. 

“Look, all I wanna know is how familiar you are with the area,” Kenny clarified, sensing the teen’s discomfort, “I just wanna know where the road leads to.” 

Ben relaxed slightly, gauging his brain for any recognition of where he was. He was from middle of nowhere Stone Mountain. He had only visited Savannah a handful of times, usually on the occasional long weekend. His family had driven the hours to get there and even spent the night once. 

“I-uh, I think we're heading north?” Ben stuttered, “It doesn’t look like the road I’ve been on and we head east when coming to Savannah.” 

Kenny contemplated this for a moment. North? Was that  _ really _ where they should be heading. If anything the incoming winter would only be harsher, not something either one of them can handle. But going back through the city would be a death wish. Going around the city would only lead to the road back to Macon. They could try to head south, but Ben wouldn't be able to handle the physical toll.  They needed a temporary shelter until the teen was fully healed.

“ We uh- We could try to find a car? Maybe?” Ben spoke, interrupting Kenny’s thoughts. 

“That’s fucking stupid, Ben.”

“It’s an idea.”

Kenny fell back onto the grass with an exasperated sigh. They were fucked. Heading up to god knows where with no food and barely any water. Two injured versus the elements. 

_ God, should’ve just tried to go with Lee, _ Kenny thought. He was immediately flooded with shame. Leaving with Lee would’ve probably had him just as fucked, Lee was bitten after all. He would’ve also left Ben for dead, either by his hand or the walkers. He casted a glance at the teens face, the bruise seemingly staring back at him. Kenny swallowed.

“We have to do _ something _ ,” Ben persisted. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was scared. Kenny wasn’t even _trying_ to do anything. If Kenny gave up they were both screwed. He was the capable one. 

“You think I don’t know that!” Kenny snapped, “We’re literally fucked! If we go north, we’re gonna face the fucking freezing temperatures, not to mention god knows where the hell we’re going. Going back to the city is a fucking death wish and you can’t make the journey around it either way!” 

“I’m sorry I’m such a liability alright! No one told you to save me.” Ben looked away, his face heating up in anger.  

Kenny groaned, placing his hands over his face. “That’s not what I fucking said.” 

Ben stood up, deciding to give the older man some space. If he wasn’t going to think of a plan, Ben would just have to do it himself. He stretched out his sore body before walking to rest against the tree. He looked up into the tree.  _ Oh. _

If he could get to the top of the tree, he’d be able to see better and further. He could at least see if there was a temporary shelter nearby. Ben glanced up into the branches. It wasn’t the thickest tree, but it should be able to hold his weight for a few moments. He swallowed, gathering whatever little courage he had.  

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kenny grumbled. Ben could barely walk last night and now he was out and about wandering.

Ben ignored Kenny. He reached for the first branch and pulled himself up onto it, his ribs protesting the movement. He waited for the flash of pain to dull before moving onto the second branch. He climbed to the highest branch he felt safest before looking out into the wilderness.

“Ben! Get the fuck down!” Kenny was now beneath the tree, staring up at Ben incredulously. “Just yesterday you were crying about heights and now you’re climbing a fucking tree?”

“Don't worry, I-I used to do this all the time!” Ben called back, trying his best to keep his voice even. He avoided looking down. “Wait! I think I see something! Over there!”

“Well I fucking hope you can see!” Kenny shouted back, “Get the fuck down here before you fall and break another leg!” 

“No seriously Kenny! There’s a building! Right down there!” Ben exclaimed gleefully, He pointed down the road.

“That fan-fucking-tastic, Ben! Now get down here!” Kenny shouted back, angrily. Ben needed to be able to walk if they wanted to get to this building.

“A-Alright, I’m coming down. Catch me if I fall!” Ben laughed shakily. He slowly climbed back down, using the same branches he climbed up on. Ben was ecstatic. He had done something useful for once! He slid down off the last branch, Kenny steadied him with a disgruntled face. Ben gave him a small smile.

“Ta-dah!” Ben sheepishly laughed. Kenny only raised his eyebrow.

“Now where exactly was this building? How far?” Kenny asked looking off where Ben had pointed to.

“It’s a few miles down that way. It looked abandoned,” Ben explained. He was leaning against the tree, trying to quell the pain flaring in his ribs and leg. Climbing the tree had hurt, but look at what it had gotten them. It was worth it. 

“Alright, I guess it’s worth checking out,” Kenny . They no other real plan at the moment, the least they could do is check the building for supplies. Kenny pointed back to where they slept. “Grab the backpack and take some medicine.” 

Ben sagged, like a little kid being told to do their chores. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the backpack and taking two pills dry. 

“I can carry it if you want. Y’know, build up my strength!” Ben offered, lifting the backpack. Kenny only side eyed him before snatching it. He handed Ben his rolling pin before putting the backpack on his own back.

“Nope. You’re gonna be navigating. Let’s go,” Kenny spoke, walking past Ben. Ben frowned before limping besides Kenny. 

They had a new destination awaiting them and with Ben’s chattering, Kenny hoped it wasn’t too far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for y'all :D

Kenny and Ben have been walking side by side for almost two hours, the sun beating down on their sore bodies. Ben’s limping had slowed Kenny’s usual pace and the increasing temperatures only seemed to frustrate him more. If it weren’t for the need to stop every half an hour or so, they probably would’ve made it to the building by now. 

Kenny tried his best not to let his impatience show.

“Do you think the weather affects them at all? Like do they overheat? Or maybe freeze?” Ben asked with genuine curiosity. He could feel the waves of irritation flowing off the older man and was trying his best to diffuse the anger with small talk. He was afraid of angering him again. “How  _ human _ are they?”

Kenny kept walking, ignoring Ben. He didn’t really trust himself not to tell the teen off. Instead, he focused on the building in the horizon. It wasn’t too far away. Another ten minutes and they’d be walking through the front doors. Ben could rest once they got there, Kenny rationalized. He prayed there would at least be some food. 

He was famished, his stomach grumbling often. Ben had yet to admit he was hungry, only complaining about being thirsty. Kenny suspected the teen was trying to act tough, which was dangerous. The last time he tried to act tough, he released a walker horde on everyone.

Ben’s limp seemed to worsen with each step. He resorted to wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying his best to lessen the pain.  
The two were thankful for the scarcity of walkers on the open road. They had only run into a handful, all of which Kenny killed.

Ben had mostly quieted down since Kenny stopped responding, spending the time looking through the various windows of the cars for any loot. The cars were mostly empty, nothing but blood stains and broken windows.

“A fucking Restaurant!” Kenny exclaimed, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Ben. In front of the two stood a small restaurant. The restaurant's sign was predictably off, a few letters had fallen onto the ground. The parking lot was empty, leaving the building standing on its own amidst the fields. The windows were miraculously intact, only a few cracks across the outside. 

A restaurant was good. There had to be at least  _ some _ food left. Kenny turned to Ben, clapping his hand on his shoulder. Ben buckled slightly at the weight, his eyes focused on the building with a relieved smile.

Kenny turned back to the restaurant, walking up to peer through the grimy windows. Ben walked up besides him, looking in as well.

The inside was wrecked. Multiple chairs and tables were flipped over, broken glass littering the floor. 

_ It’s better than being out here, _ Kenny rationalized. He walked up to the door and shook the handles. The door wouldn’t budge. He muttered to himself, before looking back at Ben. 

“Front door’s locked. Let’s check the back. I’d rather break a back door,” Kenny explained. 

Ben walked over to his side, the two hiring their weapons cautiously as they reared the building. The backlot was just as empty as the front, accompanied by nothing but a dumpster. Kenny walked up to the back door and shook the handle. 

“Locked,” Kenny grunted before turning back to Ben, “Alright, step back. I’m kicking this son of a bitch down.” 

Ben’s eyes widened slightly before complying. Kenny slammed his right foot down besides the handle, instantly slamming the door wide open. 

“Stay alert. That was loud.” He raised his cleaver before entering the restaurant, Ben half a step behind him. 

The door led to a darkened hallway, with what looked to be a swinging door to the kitchen on the left. Kenny entered first, quietly opening the door. The stench hit them first, overwhelming their senses. Blood was splattered across the floor and on various surfaces. Ben swallowed before raising his hand up to his noise.

“God damn…” Kenny muttered, inching deeper into the kitchen. The blood and stench was unnerving. There was never anything good to come out of a bloody mess. The kitchen seemed to be empty, no noise other than the breathing between the two. 

“Oh god- Kenny!”

Kenny spun around to find Ben standing in front of what looked to be the freezer, staring through the small window with a nauseated face. He ran up to the teen, looking into the freezer as well. He felt bile rise. 

There were three bodies, all decomposed past the point of recognition. Kenny stepped away, closing his eyes for a few moments. He took a breath before opening his eyes only to find Ben leaning besides him, looking green. 

“Don’t you even fucking think about vomiting on me,” Kenny muttered. He placed a hand on the teens shoulder, guiding him back out to the hallway. 

The two continued down the hall, coming upon a single bathroom. Kenny opened the door slowly, finding it was also empty. Nothing but a sink with a mirror and a toilet. The pair continued down the hall before coming upon the dining area. 

The area was decorated by what used to be rows of small tables with various booths lined up against the walls. It was just as deserted as the rest of the restaurant.

Ben headed towards the cleanest looking booth and slid in. He placed his arms on the table before resting his head on top. He was exhausted and thirsty, the initial adrenaline had worn off leaving him with nothing but pain.

“Hey, Don’t go sleeping on me till I can get that back door shut again,” Kenny spoke, moving towards the teen. Ben looked exhausted but had yet to actually say anything. Kenny placed the backpack in the same booth. “Hey- you listening?” 

Ben lifted his head off the table and nodded. 

Kenny grabbed one of the small tables and pulled it towards the backdoor, placing it under the handle, effectively shutting the door. It would withstand a few walkers if necessary. As long as they stayed quiet they would be fine. He walked back to the dining area, actively avoiding the kitchen before taking a seat across from Ben. The teen had his face in his hands.

It still caught Kenny off guard how easily the teen burnt out. He noticed it first when he first began to walk back in Savannah but had hoped he would get more energy as he rested. So far, it seemed like nothing had changed.

“You alright?” He questioned, looking the teen up and down. He looked just as tired as last night. He needed rest and water. 

Ben only nodded, dropping his hands onto the table.

Kenny furrowed his brows, unconvinced. He handed Ben the water bottle.

Kenny took the bottle back once the teen finished and drank the last of the water. He placed it in his backpack in hopes of filling it up later. 

“Well, I think it’s time I looked for some food. I’m fucking starved,” Kenny declared. 

Ben frowned. He wasn’t hungry. At least he didn’t feel hungry but he  _ had _ to be hungry. It had been almost twenty fours hours since he’d eaten. 

“Is it normal not to feel hungry too?” Ben asked, fighting his rising panic. 

Kenny frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I-I haven’t felt hungry since-since-” Ben stammered. He wracked his brain for when he last felt hungry. His eyes widened.

“What do you mean you haven’t felt hungry?! Since when?” Kenny urged, his blood running cold.

“Since I fell!” Ben gulped, his voice rising. 

Kenny leaned forward, his eyes widening. This wasn’t good.

“Alright now don’t panic, I’m sure it’s just cause you got hurt. You just have to rest and heal. I’m sure-”

“No Kenny! I haven’t felt h-hungry since!” Ben cut him off, “Not even once! Even back at the house I wasn’t hungry! It’s been over a w-week! This _isn’t_ normal!” 

“Look, Ben, I’m sure it’ll resolve on it’s own in a few weeks,” Kenny persisted, putting his hand on the teen’s shaking shoulder, “You just have to wait on your stomach to heal.” 

Ben wasn’t convinced. He looked Kenny in the eyes, only to see his own fear reflected back. Panicking would do nothing but make things worse. He forced himself to calm down, focusing his gaze on the blowing grass outside.

“Whether you’re hungry or not you gotta eat. Stay here and I’m gonna see if there’s food anywhere,” Kenny began, sliding out of the booth, “I’ll go search the kitchen. There has to be something to eat in there.”  
“I thought we agreed on not going in there again,” Ben mumbled. He could barely stand knowing they were in the same building as that… mess, but sending Kenny in there alone didn’t sit right with him either. He began to slide out of the booth.

“You stay here.” Kenny put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, stopping him.“You need to rest. Just keep an eye out on the road for me.”

Ben sagged slightly before nodding. He looked back out the window.

Kenny headed to the kitchen, set on finding anything edible. He was angry. Ben was supposed to be healing yet everyday seemed worse than the one before. He dreaded what else could be going on inside of the teen. 

Kenny raised his T-shirt over his nose before storming into the kitchen. He slammed around different cabinets and cooking stations in search of food, careless to the noise he was making. He was angry, it was better to let it out on the useless appliances than on Ben. 

He found, much to his delight, a few cans of beans and what looked to be a bag of dried plums. Kenny let out a relieved breath. It wasn’t much, but at least they wouldn’t starve to death. He quickly grabbed two spoons before running back to the dining area.

“Ben! I got food!” Kenny called excitedly, entering the dining area. Ben had placed his head in his arms once again. He wasn’t quite asleep, yet seemed uninterested. Kenny placed the food on the table before sliding in across from the teen. 

“Eat a little, then you can sleep,” Kenny spoke, eyeing Ben. He would feel more comfortable knowing that he had at least some form of nourishment in his body.

Ben raised his head, eyeing the food with disinterest. 

Kenny frowned before using his cleaver to open one of the cans and placing it between them. He handed Ben a spoon, digging in himself. 

The two ate in relative silence, Kenny easily eating almost twice as much as Ben. He frowned as the teen placed his spoon down and leaned back against his seat. The two of them had eaten less than half of the can.

“Done already?”

Ben only nodded before getting up and limping to the bathroom. The small room was dark, only a small window filtering sunlight through the tight room. Ben braced himself on the sink, staring at his reflection in the grubby mirror. It was the first time he had seen his reflection in a while. He looked exhausted. His bruise had bloomed over his cheekbone, bright against his pale, skinny face. Ben rubbed a hand down the side of his uninjured face. He was tired and wasn’t feeling any better, not physically or emotionally. His recent discovery only plaguing his mind. 

_ What’s the point? _ Ben sighed, staring at his reflection. He was in constant pain and constantly afraid. Now he could very much starve and not know. Every attempt to survive seemed to be a waste.  _ He _ was a waste. He had killed people for God’s sake! Innocent, young people. People who risked their lives so he could live and yet here he was. Alive when they weren’t. It wasn’t fair.

Ben jumped to the sound of the door opening. 

“You alright?” Kenny asked, lingering in the doorway. Something about the teen was off.

“What? Yeah- I’m alright,” Ben stammered. He hadn’t expected Kenny to follow him. He just wanted to be alone for a bit. 

“You don’t look alright,” Kenny frowned, “You need to rest.” He stepped back, opening the door wide for the teen. 

Ben’s mouth twitched, before slouching. He limped past Kenny and into the dining area. 

Ben slid into the booth, and laid down on the cushion. His knees hung off the edge, sending a dull pang through him. He couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“I’ll be around. Might head outside for a bit, alright?” Kenny spoke, grabbing his cleaver off the table. He waited for Ben to give him any sign of acknowledgement. When it didn’t come, he turned and looked through the various booths. He lingered, waiting for Ben’s breathing to finally even out.

The teen looked forlorn, his eyes shut and entire body stiff, even in his sleep. Kenny wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t help the kid, they’d need a real doctor for anything past what he’s done. He had nothing but ibuprofen and bandaids. He felt useless.

Kenny was overcome with the need to get some air. He stormed down the hall, shoving the table away before yanking the back door open. He took a deep breath before making his way into the back lot. The sun was shining bright, clouds drifting across the bright blue sky. Kenny walked to the front parking lot and into the road, gazing off into the distance. 

Savannah stood, its high buildings an ominous obstruction in the otherwise clear view. The world was quiet, only the sound of insects chirping could be heard. It never seized to amaze Kenny. How normal everything seemed, how  _ quiet _ . The once bustling city of Savannah was now forever silent. And yet people were dying and coming back to life as monsters. Nothing seemed to make sense. What had humanity done to deserve this? What had  _ he  _ done? 

Kenny knew what he’d done. Who he had failed to protect. 

A slight breeze jostled him out of his thoughts. Kenny tore his gaze away from the city, blinking the stinging sensation out of his eyes. There was nothing but open grassland for as far as he could see. The high overgrown grass swaying in the breeze. They would need to stock up on food if they had any chance of making it further than a mile. 

Kenny sighed, before walking back towards the restaurant. They needed to form a plan. Staying was dangerous, but Ben couldn’t continue the journey without frequent stops, something the two of them couldn’t afford to make. Their current food supply would last them three weeks with intense rationing. Kenny could probably hunt for food, placing them at maybe four to six weeks if he caught anything. Ben could rest during their time here, once they ran out of food they’d leave. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than journeying into the world with no real destination.

If there's one thing Kenny learned, it was to keep moving, no matter what. Staying in one place too long was nothing but a death wish.

Kenny casted one last glance at the city before heading inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyone play the new episode? No spoilers but I cried at *that* part.   
> Thank you guys for reading, new chapter up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEE Thank you guys for 300 hits!!! Here's the new chapter for the week!

_“_ Kenny?” Ben called out groggily, sitting up from his nap. They pair had been at the restaurant for two weeks now. Kenny often ventured into the world in search for any supplies, leaving Ben to watch the restaurant. It had become their usual routine. Ben couldn’t really complain, he was safe and warm. He had tried to get Kenny to take him out with him as well, the idea of leaving him on his own didn’t sit well with him, but the older man refused.

Ben glanced around the dining area. The restaurant was unusually quiet.

 _Guess he’s out,_ Ben figured. He let out a yawn before getting up and stretching out his body. His stomach and ribs were still sore and moving too much was still painful, yet Ben was beginning to feel some sense of normal. His leg was now more of a dull ache if he didn’t stretch it too much. He couldn’t walk normally, he probably never would, but at least he could limp around much better on his own. Kenny helped him by training him to move around as easily and comfortably as possible.

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by moans erupting from the other side of the glass. His heart dropped.

There was an entire horde of walkers, hundreds _,_ spread out in the road and field, the last rays of the setting sun illuminating their bodies. Ben let out a startled gasp before jumping down onto his knees, his leg sending out a wave of pain. He ignored the pain, frantically grabbing his rolling pin from the table before crawling to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if he had been seen, but the thought sent spikes of fear through him. He was in no position to defend the restaurant or himself. Ben entered the bathroom and locked the door before sliding his back against the door.

 _God, Kenny’s out there!_ Ben put his head in his shaking hands. The man had nothing but a knife to protect him and he was out there with hundreds of walkers, _alone._ It would be dark soon. Any chance of getting back to the restaurant safely decreased by the minute. Ben played with the idea of going after him.

 _I wouldn’t get far,_ he rationalized. Kenny would be pissed too. The man would want him to hunker down and wait for them to pass. Yet he couldn’t just leave the man who saved his life to die. He couldn’t be a coward. Not anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted by the back door slamming open. Ben clutched his rolling pin to his chest. He could take a few walkers if he needed to.

“Ben! Shit-” Kenny’s voice rang out. Ben scrambled off the bathroom floor and swung the door open, immediately facing the older man.

Ben’s eyes widened. Kenny had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of an unfamiliar woman. The woman looked just as worn out as Kenny, sporting multiple scrapes and bruises on her golden brown skin. One of her arms was wrapped around Kenny’s shoulders, helping the man walk. The other was holding a pistol with a small backpack hanging over her shoulder. Kenny was leaning on his right leg.

“Kenny! Who- What happened? Are you okay?” Ben fretted, his eyes darting from the woman to Kenny’s foot.

“Close the fucking door! Quick!” Kenny shouted, gesturing with his head to the back door before limping with the woman deeper into the restaurant.

Ben scuttered to the door and shoved the table in front of it, making sure it was completely shut before limping back to the dining area.

Kenny was seated on the ground, his back leaned against the wall. The woman was crouched beside him examining at his foot. Ben crouched beside the pair, his eyes wide in concern.

“Kenny? I-is it a bite?” Ben asked fearfully. If Kenny was bit he was done for. He didn’t want to lose another friend. He couldn’t survive without him. He _wouldn’t_ want to.

“No you idiot.” Kenny hissed as the woman shifted his foot. “I fucking fell. Busted my goddamned ankle.”

Ben relaxed slightly. He wasn’t bit. They could deal with anything but a bite. His eyes widened in realization.

“We have the med kit!” Ben exclaimed. He crawled back towards his booth and slid the backpack off the cushions, ignoring Kenny’s shouts.

“No, Ben! You need that shit!”

“Kenny, you _need_ to stop moving or you’ll injure yourself further!” The woman interrupted, holding Kenny’s ankle.

Ben grabbed the medkit before sliding back to the woman. He opened it and took out what looked to be the same gauze wrapped around his chest.

“Will this help?” Ben asked, showing the woman. The woman inspected the gauze for a moment before nodding.   
“It doesn’t feel broken,” The woman spoke, looking back up to Kenny, “Probably just sprained. I’ll need to wrap it to reduce the pain and swelling.”

“Do whatever you need to,” Ben spoke, cutting off Kenny.

“Hey! Don’t I get a fucking say in this!” Kenny barked, “It’s my ankle!”

Ben ignored him, looking back to the woman.

The woman nodded. “Alright, Just try to stay still. It might hurt a bit.” The woman unwrapped the gauze, before turning to Ben. “You, Ben? I’ll need you to elevate the ankle so I can wrap it completely.”

Ben swallowed. He didn’t do well when it came to playing doctor. Lee’s amputation was still fresh in his mind and he hadn’t even done anything. Ben suppressed a shiver before sliding over to Kennys ankle.

“Hurry up already,” Kenny muttered, leaning his head against the wall. The woman signaled for Ben to lift his ankle.

“Motherf-” Kenny cursed, clenching his teeth. The woman was quick to wrap his ankle, using the rest of the gauze. She clipped the gauze and slid back, allowing Ben to lower the older man’s ankle.

“You okay?” Ben asked, looking Kenny up and down. A layer of sweat rested on his forehead but otherwise he looked relatively alright. Ben handed him the small bottle of Ibuprofen

“Of course I am. You think a busted ankle will stop me?” Kenny muttered. He shook the small bottle, whatever little number of pills left clattered inside. He swallowed two dry.

“You guys know each other?” Ben asked, glancing between the two. He had a moment to finally take in the woman's appearance. Her face was weathered by the world's current state, yet still kind. She sported a small nose stud and shoulder length dark brown hair.

Kenny muttered a few curses before leaning forward. “Nope. Never seen her before today. Saved my ass though,” He spoke, giving the woman a smile. The woman returned his smile.

“Well I’m Ben,” Ben greeted, somewhat sheepishly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Sarita,” She smiled, “I ran into Kenny here trying to get away from the horde.”

“Thank you,” Ben replied sincerely. If it weren’t for her, Kenny might not have made it back at all. He turned to Kenny with a furrowed brow. “What happened to you in the first place?”

“The fucking road is what happened,” Kenny grumbled, “Saw the horde and ran for it, didn’t see a dip in the road. Sarita found me limping away like an idiot.”

“Well it’s a lucky thing she came along.” Ben turned back to her. “Are you a doctor? Or- were you?”

Sarita shook her head. “God no, I was an elementary school teacher before all this,” She explained with a fond smile, “My mother was a pediatrician so I learnt a few things when visiting her office. Although my students did have their fair share of injuries on the playground.”

Ben gave a small smile before shifting his gaze back to the window. “You think they're gonna leave soon?”

Kenny scoffed. “Knowing those stupid bastards they’ll probably linger for a few hours until they realize there’s nothing here for them to eat.”

Ben nodded before getting up. He limped towards the windows. The horde was still in the fields and road, roaming away from the city.

“There has to be hundreds of them.” Ben slid back besides Kenny and relaxed. The older man frowned.

“You’re injured too?” Sarita asked, suddenly noticing the yellow bruise on the teens face along with his limp.

Ben raised his hand to his injured cheek. “Oh it’s nothing,” He stammered, not wanting to retell the story. It was embarrassing enough just thinking of it.

Kenny silently grabbed the backpack, avoiding Ben’s gaze, and pulled out an opened can of beans.

Sarita gave him an unconvinced look. “Your leg, too?”

“I fell a few weeks ago and hurt my leg. It’s not that bad, really!” Ben assured Sarita, “Kenny here patched me up. I’m just recovering now.”

Kenny suddenly stood up, leaning on his uninjured foot. Ben looked up to him in alarm.   
“What are you doing? You need to rest your foot!” Ben fretted, standing up beside him. Kenny raised his eyebrow.

“It’s better now,” He explained holding his foot out slightly, “I can put some pressure on it. We need spoons to eat anyway.”

“I can grab them!” Ben argued, “Sarita, should he really be walking already?”

Sarita glanced between the two men before sighing. “Although I’d prefer he didn’t move quite yet, he’ll be fine as long as he limits his movements,” She spoke, making eye contact with Kenny.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll rest after I’ve eaten,” He grumbled, slowly limping towards the kitchen.

Ben sulked at Kenny’s words. He didn’t like him walking so soon but he knew better than to try and push himt. He slid back down the wall and looked over to Sarita, finding her already staring at him.

“Does he always curse like that?” Sarita questioned, her eyes wide.

Ben laughed. “Yeah. You get used to it.”

Sarita smiled before glancing down the hall. “How did you meet Kenny?”

“Well, it must’ve been over a month ago,” Ben spoke, thinking back to his first encounter with the older man, “Ran into him and a group of survivors outside of Macon.”

“Is it just the two of you, now?” Sarita asked softly. Ben nodded, avoiding her gaze.

“You get along?” Sarita questioned, raising her eyebrow.

“Surprisingly yeah. We weren’t always on the best terms,” He recalled with a slight frown, “He can be a little sharp edged but he means well.”

Sarita nodded, looking back down the hall before leaning forward and whispering. “So you trust him with your life?”

Ben leaned back, surprised. “Of course! He saved my life. What makes you think I wouldn’t?”

Sarita met Ben’s gaze. “Your injuries.”

“What?! You think-? Kenny didn’t do this!” Ben stressed, taking offense, “He’s my friend. He would _never_ hurt me, not after everything.”

Sarita threw hands up in mock surrender. “I’m sorry, I was just concerned. You’re young and from what I’ve seen he can be hot headed at times.” Sarita sighed. “Your bruised face isn’t exactly reassuring. Not all adults handle children well.”

“You’ve only just met him. Kenny’s a good person,” Ben frowned, “He would never hurt anyone without good reason.” He sat back, crossing his arms. “And I’m not a kid. I’m 16!”

Ben didn’t like her insinuations. Sarita had no right to judge either of them. Sure, Kenny could be an asshole but he’d never hurt him. Not since Savannah. He was sure of it. The man had a kid for God’s sake! Ben looked down at his own arms. _Had._

“So,” Sarita began awkwardly, uncomfortable with the created tension, “You two were in Savannah?”

Ben nodded, still not meeting her gaze. “Yeah, it was only for two weeks. How long were you there for?”

“Only for a few days,” She explained, “I thought it would be a good place to scavenge, but it was picked clean.”

“Whole damn city’s been taken apart,” Kenny grumbled, limping back from the kitchen with three spoons.

Both Ben and Sarita nodded in agreement. Ben scooted over for Kenny before grabbing the can of beans and placing it between the three of them. Kenny handed each a spoon.

“Well, dinner’s served,” Kenny muttered. Beans had all they had been eating for the past week. It wasn’t ideal but at least they had food.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Sarita exclaimed, grabbing her backpack from beside her. She pulled out two water bottles and placed one in front of the pair. “I’ve got drinks! As well as some food if we run out.”

“Alright!” Ben exclaimed. He eagerly took a sip of water before handing it to Kenny. The older man gave a grateful nod to Sarita before taking a sip.

The three of them ate in relative silence. Ben only taking a bite every few moments, causing Kenny to scowl at him. Ben still had yet to feel any hungry but Kenny refused to let him eat any less than he did.

Sarita leaned back after she was satisfied and glanced around the diner. “So, how long have you two been here?”

“About two weeks,” Kenny spoke, placing his spoon down, “It’s pretty safe. The booths are where we usually sleep. There's no need to actually stand watch. Walkers won’t bother ya if you don’t attract attention.”

Sarita nodded, taking in the interior of the restaurant.

“You going anywhere in particular?” Kenny asked.

“Not really. I’ve drifted around for the most part,” Sarita answered, her voice low, “I was thinking of heading up north but I don’t have the supplies to make it where I plan on going. Not yet.”

Kenny nodded. “Well, we owe you one. You’re welcome however long you need. We got lots of space for another person.”

Sarita smiled, looking between the two. “I think I just might take you up on that offer.”

Ben returned her smile. He liked Sarita. She was kinder than most people he met since the beginning of the outbreak.

Ben stifled a yawn. He felt his ears grow hot. It seemed that not matter how much he slept, the simplest of tasks still tired him quickly. Kenny told him it was part of his recovery and blamed the blood loss.

He glanced out the window, the sun had set long ago. Nothing but the moans of the walkers and chirping of the crickets could be heard.

Kenny casted him a glance, before throwing the bottle of ibuprofen at him. Ben caught it clumsily and shot a small smile to the older man. He swallowed two pills before placing the bottle back in the medkit.

“Alright, I think it’s time you called it a night Ben,” Kenny spoke. No matter today’s events, the teen was still healing. He preferred him sleeping as much as he could, especially with the training he was put through.

“Wait- What! It’s probably not even nine yet!” Ben spluttered, gesturing wildly to the outside, “I just woke up!”

Kenny raised his eyebrows. “Well considering your tendency to sleep almost 16 hours a day I thought I’d be considerate,” Kenny smirked.

Sarita tried to stifle her laugh in the palm of her hand. “16 hours…?”

Kenny smirked.

Ben spluttered for a few more moments before slouching. He tried to hide another yawn but judging from Sarita’s laughter, it was unsuccessful.

“Jackass,” Ben muttered, getting up slowly and walking towards his booth. Ben stopped, uncomfortable with how close he was to the walkers. The glass window would be the only protection between the outer world and him. Ben turned back to Sarita and Kenny.

“Actually, I think I’ll take the floor,” he spoke, limping back over to the wall. He laid down a few feet away from the other two and folded his arms under his head. He stretched out his body against the cold tile before turning his back away from the other two. It was uncomfortable, he had no doubt he’d get cold overnight but it was better than being an inch away from walkers. He was too exhausted to care, not that he would admit it to Kenny.“Good night,” he murmured, feeling himself drift to sleep.

Sarita glanced up to Kenny, a hint of concern lined her face. The older man was already already focused on the teen. Ben’s breathing had begun to even out, small snores reaching the pairs ears.

Kenny frowned, before taking off his own t-shirt. He limped over to Ben and draped it over his shoulders. The teen murmured in his sleep, shifting the shirt tighter against him. It wouldn’t do much but it was better than nothing. Kenny had a longer sleeved shirt on underneath, it would suffice for the night. Ben on the other hand was easily susceptible to the cold. Kenny sat back down and slowly stretched out his legs. Sarita gave him a small smile.

“You two look out for each other,” She spoke quietly, glancing over to Ben. She had only been with the pair for just under an hour and yet she could see why Ben took offense to her accusations. Despite Kenny’s gruffness, he truly cared for the teen.

Kenny hummed. “We have to,” He answered looking back at her, “ He got hurt pretty bad back in Savannah.”

Sarita furrowed her brows. “Is that how he got his limp?”

Kenny nodded. “He almost didn’t make it. If I’m being honest I didn’t think he would. But he pulled through. It’s been just us since.”

Sarita nodded, looking over to Kenny. “Is he alright now? Or…?”

“He’s getting better. He gets cold and tired much quicker than normally so I try to keep him inside and resting,” Kenny explained, “His leg and stomach also give him mobility problems which we’ve been working on. His mouth seem’s to work fine though.”

Sarita laughed quietly, looking back at Ben. “Can’t imagine how it’s like on the children. They’re still growing. Even through all this,” She murmured, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed gruffly. The conversation was entering dangerous territory. He cleared his throat. “I uh, never thanked ya, for earlier.”

Sarita waved her hand. “Oh don’t mention it. It was the right thing to do,” She explained with a small smile.

“Not many people are willing to help out strangers these days,” Kenny muttered, looking out the window.

“That’s true,” She began, “But if we don’t help each other then what makes us any different from the walkers?”

Kenny agreed, looking out the window. The world was plunged into darkness, a slither of moonlight lit up the small diner. He looked over to Sarita, her gaze following his outside.

“What was your life like before all this? If you don’t mind me asking,” Sarita asked, quietly.

Kenny swallowed. He didn’t want to mention _them_ to her. He didn’t trust himself to keep it together. The wounds were still fresh. He could barely think about them without losing what little control he had. He needed to keep an even head at all times or he’d end up getting someone killed. Again.“I was a fisherman down in Florida.”

Sarita noticed Kenny tense up. _You don’t even know him!_ She berated herself silently. “I loved being a teacher. Greeting my students each morning was always my favorite part. Their faces lighting up. There is love only children can give, it seems. A certain innocence.”

Kenny shifted, looking out the window at the moon. The echoes of the walkers and chirping crickets keeping him grounded. _I know_.

He yawned, the day's events had begun to catch up to him. The new horde would only strain whatever little food they had left, not to mention having a third person to feed.

“Well, welcome to the team,” He offered with an exhausted smile.

“Glad to be a member,” Sarita whispered, stretching out her arms. She hadn’t had a chance to relax all day. The horde catching up to her was a looming threat the entire day.

Kenny smirked before shifting his body to the ground. “Well, might as well get some sleep.” He adjusted his hat under his head, attempting to make the ground more comfortable.

“Yeah. Good night, Kenny,” Sarita whispered, laying down a few feet away from him. She placed her backpack under her head and curled her legs up.

Kenny glanced once more to Ben before murmuring a small good night. His thoughts drifted soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sarita with all my heart and I really do hope I do her justice. She's seveeerrrrllly underrated (like most ssn 2 characters but anyway >_>).  
> Hopefully a new chapter will be up within 14 days! The next one I have planned is a turning point for the fic so it'll be a little longer than the others I believe but I migggggghhhht throw in a smaller chapter in between just to establish a little more. IDK I'm still thinking.  
> ANYWAY  
> Drop a kudos/comment/whatever if you liked! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys, it's a big one.  
> Disclaimer; There's a slight implication of past torture/assault but nothing is specifically stated or spoken.

“Now just aim for the tree,” Kenny instructed.

“Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” Ben fretted, looking between Kenny and Sarita.

The trio were currently deep in the fields, surrounded by nothing but open grassland, the restaurant now vaguely visible in the distance. Sarita's arrival six weeks ago had strained the already meek supplies and food between the group, leading to discussions of leaving the restaurant.

With the need to vacate the restaurant hanging over Kenny and Sarita’s head, the two began to teach Ben how to become a better survivor. They helped the teen get more comfortable with his new limp and limited mobility, something that was much more difficult than expected. Ben was still easily exhausted and fragile when it came to moving around too much. He was often reluctant to mention he was reaching his limits, leaving Kenny or Sarita to point it out far past his breaking point. Training Ben how to use a gun _correctly_ was their current objective.

“Ben you’ll be fine,” Sarita reassured, an encouraging smile on her face, “Just do what Kenny and I say and you’ll do great.”

“Just aim for the middle of the tree,” Kenny ordered, trying his best to stay calm. The teen had been stalling for the last few minutes, using multiple excuses to try and get out of shooting. It was slowly driving Kenny mad.

“But what if we run out of bullets?” Ben worried, “I don’t want to use it all up. It could come in handy.”

“Sarita has more than enough,” Kenny sighed, “You just do what we tell you and you won't use that much anyway.”

“The noise-”

“We’re far enough from anything that if we attracted any walkers it wouldn’t be more than a few- which we can handle,” Kenny interrupted.

“Ben, you need to learn how to do this,” Sarita coaxed, “Just do exactly what Kenny showed you. Do you need another demonstration?”

“No,” Ben mumbled, hunching his shoulders, “I just- I’m not good with these.”

“Yeah that was clear enough back in Savannah. I don’t think you killed a single walker since-”  
“What Kenny is trying to say,” Sarita cut Kenny off, sending a glare his way, “Is that you need to learn this. In case of emergencies. Besides, you could be great at it!”

Ben looked down at the gun in his hands, before sighing. His aim was never good. He’d never actually used a gun before the outbreak. “Are you sure it’ll be safe?”

“It can’t hurt ya if you do what I say,” Kenny assured, straightening the teens arms back out. He realigned Ben’s arms once again before taking a step back. “Now take a deep breath and aim right for the center.”

Ben swallowed. He wrapped his finger around the trigger, hesitating for another second before pulling it.

_Bang!_

Ben opened his eyes, staring at the newly formed hole in the tree.

“Well,” Kenny breathed staring at the tree, “You, uh, managed to hit the tree.”

The bullet hole was a foot higher and to the left of the original target. Ben’s shoulders slumped. “I told you I wasn’t good.”

“You just need to practice!” Sarita spoke, trying her best to encourage the teen, “Now that you’ve done it it’s not so scary anymore! Right?”

Ben sighed. “I’m just not good. Do I really have to learn this?” He asked, disappointment seeping into his voice. All this practice was only making him feel even more useless.

“You gotta keep practicing or you’ll never get better,” Kenny huffed. He raised Ben’s arms again and pointed to the tree. “Try again. Focus more on your target this time and less on pulling the actual trigger. And for Gods sake don't shut your eyes.”

“I already tried to focus last time,” Ben replied quietly. He looked between Kenny and Sarita once more.

“Ben, Kenny is right,” Sarita spoke gently, “You have to keep practicing. It’s for everyone's benefit, especially yours.” She placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, the quicker you get this the quicker we can go back to the restaurant.”

Ben sighed before adjusting his footing. Sarita was right. He raised the gun back up, staring straight ahead. He took another deep breath, before pulling the trigger.

“There we go!” Sarita’s voice rang out.

A second bullet was now lodged in the tree, a few inches lower and more center than the first bullet. It wasn’t exactly in the middle but much closer.

“See! I told ya you’d get it,” Kenny smirked, “Now try again. You’re getting better.”

Ben nodded, feeling much more confident. He straightened his arms once again before taking another shot. The bullet landed closer to the second one. “It’s working!” He laughed, looking between Sarita and Kenny excitedly.

The three stood under the tree for a few hours, Sarita and Kenny helping Ben perfect his aim and gun skills. By the time the sun was beginning to set, Ben’s aim becoming much more refined.

“Alright, that’s all the bullets I wanna use for now,” Kenny spoke out, taking the gun from Ben’s hands, “It’s too risky to keep going. We’ll come back tomorrow and practice more.”

Ben nodded, looking back towards the restaurant. “I guess we should head back now?” he asked, looking to the other two.

“You two go ahead,” Kenny answered, reloading the pistol, “I’ll go ahead see if I can find anything out here to eat.”

“Are you sure?” Sarita worried, looking over to the sinking sun, “It’s going to be dark soon. We still have a can of beans left.”

Kenny nodded, handing Sarita the pistol. He took out his cleaver and looked off into the distance. “I won’t be long. You two head on back. I’ll meet up with you two soon enough.”

“Alright,” Ben nodded, looking over to Sarita, “Let’s head back.”

Ben and Sarita waved to Kenny before making their slow retreat back to the restaurant, the setting sun lighting the way.

“You did great today,” Sarita complemented, looking over to the now weary teen.

Ben smiled back. “ I didn’t think I’d get the hang of it.”

“You did though,” Sarita pointed out, “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Ben’s cheeks heated up, a tight smile on his lips.

“You are,” Sarita reassured, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “You’re a smart kid. You just need to believe in yourself more.”

Ben felt the heat spread to the tips of his ears. “I’m just trying my best,” he murmured, still unconvinced.

“You’re doing great,” Sarita smiled, squeezing his shoulder tightly, “Besides, I think Kenny’s a lot more proud of you than he shows. He _laughed_ when you made that one shot!”

Ben managed a more genuine smile. It was nice to have someone who believed in him wholeheartedly.

Sarita came to a stop in front of the back door. She held her hand out cautiously, instantly catching Ben’s attention.

“We left the door closed,” She whispered, raising her gun.

Ben’s blood ran cold as he looked between the door and Sarita with wide eyes. “What do you-”

Sarita held a finger to her lips before opening the door slowly, her gun raised up. She kept her other hand out, making sure Ben was behind her.

The restaurant was eerily quiet, only the sound of their own footsteps echoed throughout the space. Sarita and Ben swept the restaurant, ensuring they were truly alone before coming to a stop in the dining area. Their backpacks were now on the ground with all the contents sprawled out.

“Someone was in here,” Ben whispered, looking around the space.

Sarita began picking up the spilled items and putting them back in the backpacks. “Keep an eye out. They could still be around,” She spoke grimly, “They took some of the medicine.”

Ben nodded, his eyes wide. He was thankful whoever was here had left, even if they got away with some important items. At least they were relatively safe inside the restaurant for now. “Kenny’s outside!” Ben blurted, “What if whoever-”

“I don’t think they would go after him. If anything they’re going to come back here,” Sarita answered quietly, looking between Ben and the door, “Besides, they could just be passing by.”

Ben swallowed, his eyes darting around the space. It wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. “What if they’re not and they have friends,” he whispered, looking over to Sarita.

“Then we better stay alert,” She replied, her voice even.

“I think we should go get Kenny,” Ben fretted, “The person who was in here could be heading his way. What if they have a gun or something?”

Sarita contemplated this for a moment. “We need to make sure whoever it is doesn’t come back here first,” She decided, “If we leave and come back only for the diner to be taken over then we’ll walk right back into a trap.”

Ben chewed his lip. It didn’t sit right with him to leave Kenny out there. The man was on his own without any real weapons. “Why don’t you go get him. I’ll stay here.”

“Unarmed?” Sarita crossed her arms, looking uncertain. “I can’t leave you here on your own. If they come back you’ll be alone and unarmed.”

“Kenny’s unarmed too.”

“Kenny can take care of himself.”

“And I can’t?” Ben frowned.

Sarita shook her head. “Ben, that’s not what I meant-”

“Can you please just go get him,” Ben pleaded, ignoring the jab, “We need to all be together and plan this.”

Sarita narrowed her eyes. “I can’t leave you either. I'm in charge of watching over you and the restaurant.”

“I’ll hide until you get back!” Ben suggested, desperation bleeding into his voice, “I can hide in the bathroom and lock the door. I won’t be in any danger at all!”

Sarita bit her lip. She didn’t want to leave Ben but Kenny was out there alone. The older man could easily take care of himself but Ben’s insistence was making her more nervous..

“I’ll be alright,” Ben went on, “Go get him. It’ll only be a few minutes anyway. I have my rolling pin and I’ll stay hidden the whole time!”

Sarita looked between Ben and the outside once more before sighing. She prayed this wouldn’t backfire. “Alright. Do _not_ open the door for anyone! I’ll knock four times when we get back. You'll know who it is."

Ben nodded earnestly. “I’ll stay in the bathroom don’t worry.”

Sarita looked between Ben and the rain outside for a few more moments before nodding. “Alright, go hide. Take your rolling pin.”

Ben grabbed his pin before walking Sarita to the door.

“I’m serious Ben. Stay hidden. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“A-Alright. I’ll be waiting.”

Ben shut the door, sliding the table in place. He took one last quick glance around the restaurant before making his way to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him before taking a seat and resting his back against the door.

He was a little on edge. The thought of someone being in their relatively safe place had knocked him back into the real world. There was no such thing as complete safety nowadays but the false illusion was nice.

The sound of rain hitting the roof of the restaurant brought Ben back to reality. _Great,_ he muttered silently, staring outside through the small window,  _Just what everyone needs, rain._ The rain would only delay Sarita and Kenny’s return. He prayed they would be back sooner than later.

 _Crash!_  

Ben froze, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the space. Someone who was definitely _not_ Sarita or Kenny was coming in from the front of the restaurant. He tightened his hold on his rolling pin.

“This is the place? This shithole?” A voice echoed through the restaurant.

“Shut the hell up. It’s better than anything we’ve found,” A second voice replied, “Savannah's a fucking trap.”

Ben strained his ears, trying his best to hear over his thundering heartbeat. He prayed the people wouldn’t try to get into the bathroom. He could take down two walkers. But people? People were much harder. Kenny’s training focused on walkers, not people.

“If you say so,” The first voice sneered, “No one in this place?”

“I haven’t ran into anyone yet. Saved us some bullets. I found some medicine though,” The second voice replied.

“Well I don’t see the appeal of trying to set up camp here. It’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“That’s the fucking appeal you idiot,” The second voice snarled, “There’s not a single thing around us. No walkers and no people. We won’t be blindsided. When we bring everyone back here we’ll have an advantage.”

“If you say so.”

The two voices faded deeper into the kitchen.

Ben bit down on his lip hard. _I have to do something._ _Anything!_ If he let these people go they’d bring back others and they’d kill him, Sarita, and Kenny. But he couldn't just jump out without a plan!

“Wait, what’s in here then?” The first voice spoke, now on the other side of the bathroom door.

Ben went still, clenching his rolling pin tightly. He prayed his breathing wasn’t too loud. The door handle shook.

“Fucking locked.”

“It’s just a bathroom. Come on. We can clear this place out with the others,” The second voice rang out from deeper in the restaurant, "Let’s get back before this fucking rain gets worse. I’m telling you, Boss is gonna promote me for this. Next thing you know I’ll be head of weapons distribution.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

The two voices faded, leaving Ben alone with his breathing. He didn’t dare move.

 _Shit._ By the sound of it the people were probably part of a group of bandits. A _large_ group of bandits. And they were coming this way.

 _I should’ve done something! God- This is the motel all over again…_ Ben dropped his head in his hands. That’s just what he needed. More trouble with bandits. He fucked up the first time and now karma was rearing its ugly head. _Of course. It just had to happen to me. Who else could fail as spectacularly as me? Again. _

_We’re going to have to leave and it’s all my fault,_ Ben shook in anger, shame, and fear. He was going to have to face Kenny again and tell him exactly how he failed. Maybe he’d really kill him now. It would be a relief to the both of them.                                                                                                   

_Knock knock knock knock._

Ben tensed up, grasping the rolling pin his hands tightly.

They were back. Ben stood up shakily and unlocked the bathroom door before sliding the side table away from the door. He came face to face with Kenny and Sarita.

“Oh thank God you’re alright,” Sarita breathed, looking him up and down. She was soaked in rain. Kenny stood beside her, drenched as well.

Ben stood aside and let them in, avoiding their gazes.

“Ben?” Kenny looked between him and Sarita. “What the hell is going on? Sarita told me someone was in here earlier.”

“S-someone was in here. T-they just left,” Ben choked out, shaking slightly.

“What?! Did they see you? Did they hurt you?!” Kenny rushed, stepping up to Ben. He scanned the teen, searching for any visible injuries.

Ben shook his head. “I was hiding the whole time. B-but-”

“But what?” Sarita asked, concern lining her face.

“They were b-bandits. They’re coming back here. A w-whole group of them. They want to make this their new camp.”

“Fucking-” Kenny stormed past Ben, his shoulder hitting his roughly. He spat out multiple violent curses before kicking over a chair.

“We need to leave,” Sarita began, overcoming her initial shock. She walked past Ben and into the dining room, stopping before Kenny. She had never dealt with bandits personally but the passing words from different survivors were enough to instill fear in her. “They could be here within the hour.”

“You think I don’t know that!” Kenny snarled, kicking over another chair. Bandits are the reason his family's gone. The reason his friends are dead. He looked over to Ben, the teen was now in sitting in a booth with his head in his hands.  

“We’re fucking leaving now,” Kenny ordered, looking over to Sarita.“Go gather anything else that might be useful. Don’t go too far.”

Sarita hesitated, casting a concerned glance to Ben before giving Kenny a nod and disappearing into the kitchen.  

Kenny sighed, sliding into the booth across from Ben. “Ben,” He muttered, trying his best to set aside his anger.

Ben looked up, his eyes swimming in guilt and fear.“It’s m-my fault,” He stammered, sitting back, “I should’ve tried to d-do something. Tried to stop them before they left. Now it's happening and it’s all my fault _. I'm so sorry._ ”

“Bullshit,” Kenny disagreed, his voice rough, “This isn’t your fault. It would’ve been stupid to try and do anything unarmed. You would’ve gotten yourself shot.”

“I just fucking froze Kenny!” Ben burst out, shaking slightly, “Like a fucking c-child! I froze up and now we’re left with nothing. _Again._ ”

“That’s better than what could have happened!” Kenny shouted back, “If you didn’t stay hidden and tried to do some stupid shit you’d have a bullet in between your eyes right now!”

Well maybe that’s what should’ve happened-”

“You shut the hell up,” Kenny barked, “That wouldn’t fucking solve anything.”

Ben jumped slightly before looking away, his eyes darting around the room.

“You dying while trying to pull some stupid heroic move would’ve helped no one,” Kenny growled. He leaned forward, fighting the urge to yell again. “You did the smart thing. Hell, it shows you’re learning. A dumbass would’ve tried to jump to bandits who were probably armed.”

“I could’ve done something.”

 “We’ve dealt with bandits before and you know how badly that ended. For everyone.” Kenny rested his elbows on the table as Ben refused to make eye contact with him.

Kenny took a deep breath, calming himself. “I don’t know much, about what happened to you before we met. You didn’t ever talk about it, hell I never asked, but from what you told the group a while back, you had a bad experience with them before coming across us.”  

Ben swallowed. He didn’t want to talk about _that._

“You’re scared of them. Your fear is what kept you _alive_ Ben.”

“It didn’t help anyone a few weeks ago.”

Kenny clenched his jaw. He never spoke with Ben about what happened at the motel after Crawford. He just put it past him and tried his hardest to not think about it _._ “That’s not what I’m talking about right now-”

“It’s the same thing either way." Ben held his ground “I fucked up again.”

“This wasn’t your fault for fucks sake!” Kenny exasperated, his hands clenched into fists, “You didn’t do anything wrong _here._ ”

A beat of silence passed between the two, only the sound of the rain pattering outside the broken window disturbing the silence. Kenny eyed Ben, taking in his forlorn figure. He cleared his throat.

“I-I was terrified,” Ben confessed, cutting Kenny off, “Especially after what happened at the dairy.” He clenched his hands, trying his best to stop his fingers from shaking. He didn’t speak about what happened for a reason.

“When they raided our camp they killed so many. Those- those were the _lucky_ ones. T-They did so many terrible, horrible things to whoever lived. People I knew. I couldn’t do anything to stop them. Anyone who tried to do anything, they got even _worse_ punishments. They tried to do things to m-me-” Ben took a shaky breath, disconnecting himself from the memories _._

Kenny’s eyes widened in disbelief. Anger, fear, and shame began to build. He never asked what happened to the teen before they met. He couldn’t help but wish he never found out what the bandits were capable of.

“After what happened with Mr. Parker and T-Travis, I thought I was the last survivor. O-one of the bandits recognized my letterman and cornered me when we got back to the motel,” Ben explained, his voice wavering dangerously, “He t-told me that his people had my f-friend and if I didn’t help them out they’d kill him and then do the same thing they did to my group to all of us-s. He said he’d know if I told anyone. I got so f-fucking scared. I couldn’t let them do the same things to you guys.”

“I couldn’t live through that again. Especially after all you guys did for me. And in the end I cost so many people their lives. Innocent people. All because I was a fucking c-coward.” Ben shut his stinging eyes.

Kenny stared at Ben’s shaking figure, unsure of what to do. Of course Ben was only trying to help. That’s all he ever did.

“You just wanted to protect us.”

Ben sniffled.

Kenny took a deep breath, wishing he had a drink. “I hated you so much after I found out it was all your fault. I wanted to kill you,” he began slowly, frowning at the table, “I never tried to find out why you did what you did. I didn’t care. All I wanted was revenge. And then Clementine went missing and everything went to hell so fast. I didn’t have time to hear your explanation of what happened.”

He met Ben’s eyes.“When you fell off that balcony and I saw you lying in that alley on death’s door. You looked so damn young. That’s when it hit,” Kenny explained quietly, “You’re just a fucking kid. Thrown into this hellish world practically alone.” He took a deep breath. “And everything that Lee told me, about you wanting to die. How you fucking _asked_ for him to let you die. How I stood by and let that happen? I-I couldn’t stay mad.”

Ben froze. Kenny didn’t forgive him. He couldn’t. He _shouldn’t._

“You’re the reason my family's gone,” Kenny murmured, “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to forgive you. Not really. But I did- I do.”

Ben took a shaky breath. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Kenny.”

Kenny looked out the window. “Maybe if I forgive you, I can forgive myself.”

Ben hoped he could at least have that one luxury.

Kenny turned back, looking Ben in the eyes. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. I was gettin’ tired of the shit decor anyway.”

Ben choked out a wet laugh, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I couldn’t find anything else that would useful,” Sarita spoke, walking in on the two men. She was wearing her backpack and had zipped up her small coat. She casted a worried glance to Ben, before making eye contact to Kenny.

Kenny shook his head slightly before standing up.“Well I guess that means we have everything. It’s not worth the risk trying to stay here until the rain lets up.” He looked over to Ben. “You ready to head out?”

Ben nodded before standing up. “Do we have a destination?”

“We head north,” Kenny began, “The road leads up that way anyway. There's no way we can head back to or around Savannah.”

“I know exactly where we should head!” Sarita exclaimed, looking between the two, “There was talks of a settlement. A safe place. Up in Ohio- Wellington, I believe. There were already hundreds of people heading up north months ago. I never had the resources to make the journey.”

Kenny laughed in relief, looking between Sarita and Ben. “We have it, then, Wellington it is.”

Ben smiled. “We should stay off the roads though, right?” He asked, “They’ll just lead us to another city.”

Kenny nodded. “There’s visiting center about 15 miles from here according to the road signs. There has to be a map or something there,” He explained, “After we get a map then we take the wilderness. It’s safer and might even be faster.”

Sarita looked between the two men, a hopeful smile on her lips. “It’s the safest place I’ve heard of since the outbreak. We’ll finally be able to relax.”

“We better get going then,” Kenny began, “It’s gonna be a hell of a lot colder up there. We have to move fast.”

Sarita and Ben nodded in agreement before being led down the hall and out the door, each carrying their own weapons. Sarita with her pistol, Ben with his rolling pin, and Kenny with his cleaver.

The air was humid, rain still coming down slowly. Sarita flicked on her flashlight, lighting the dark road. The trio began their journey down the road, the restaurant and Savannah slowly shrinking from view.

Ben looked back one last time, the city and restaurant were now hazy, the rain distorting the structures. He and Kenny were all that remained from their group. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he felt a sense of newfound hope. There was no time left to wait for salvation. They needed to get to Wellington. For all the friends and family they lost trying to reach safety.

Ben turned as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Sarita stood a few feet ahead, a sad smile gracing her lips. He met Kenny’s eyes.

“Don’t look back, Ben.”

The trio walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> Sike, this isn't the end! Or maybe it's the end of the beginning. Either way, more chapters are on there way! But before all that I have a few things to state.  
> First off, shout out to KatAO3 for convincing me to keep the beginning of this chapter, I was having second thoughts at first! Thank you!  
> Secondly, this is sort of the "finale" to season 1 of this fic. Pretty much at this point Clementine has been with Christa and Omid for about two months. Do Ben and Kenny know that? No. ;)  
> So, as I make the descent into season two territory I have a few things to clarify. I'm not immediately jumping into season 2 events. There is a HUGE timeframe to kind of fill (I believe its a little over a year and half from this point)  
> Thirdly, although this is an AU, drastic changes are NOT guaranteed. This doesn't mean things/events won't change. The fic revolves around Ben first and foremost and since he doesn't make it to season two (Denial isn't only a river in Egypt my friends) most season 2 events will be told from his perspective and how exactly things change/don't change with his presence being there.  
> I have a general idea of how this fic is going to go and have about 4-5 chapters written so far. Next chapter is an extremely light hearted one to prepare us for what's to come ;)))).  
> Either way, THANK YOU for reading!  
> Drop a kudos/comment/whatever if you enjoy reading!  
> See you in 14 days!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major fluff up ahead!

Kenny blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he lifted his head off the passenger side window.

“You’re up early,” Sarita whispered, glancing over to the older man. Her hands were wrapped loosely around the steering wheel.

The trio were currently driving through the border of North Carolina. It had been six months since they left the restaurant on foot. Despite the foot travel being the safest way of travel, a break was desperately needed, leaving the three to find a still functional car for the night.

“It’s still dark out,” Sarita spoke quietly, “You only slept for a few hours. Go back to sleep.”

Kenny shook his head, yawning slightly. “He still knocked out?” He asked, looking in the backseat.

“Yes, he fell asleep right after you,” Sarita replied, a smile on her lips.

Ben was sprawled out in the backseat, his long legs stretching out on the seat. His arm was curled underneath his head as he snored quietly. Kenny smiled before turning back forward.

The trio had grown, both physically and emotionally. Kenny grew to be more serious and passionate for their survival, sometimes to the extent where Sarita and Ben had to interfere. Sarita was still incredibly kind, but was more intuitive than anything, making the majority of smart decisions for the group.

Ben had grown to be more confident and relaxed around the other two, adjusting much better to the world. He was steadily becoming more confident in his abilities to help the others, but still had his moments of self doubt, something Sarita and Kenny worked hard on. He had recovered to the point where he could move around all day without feeling too much discomfort as long as he rested during the night, the only physical ailment being his prominent limp. The return of his hunger had also been a happy surprise.

“Figures,” Kenny yawned, looking over to Sarita, “It’s my turn to take the wheel now.”

“Once we hit the exit we can switch,” Sarita replied, “It shouldn’t be more than a few more minutes now.”

Kenny nodded, staring out into the dark world. The road was barren, only passing an occasional abandoned car in the road.

“Are you alright?” Sarita asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

“What? Yeah. I’m good,” Kenny answered, looking over to Sarita, “You okay?”

Sarita nodded, “I’m fine. Better than fine actually,” She hummed, “Thankful we have a car for the night and aren’t sleeping on the ground.”

“Amen,” Kenny agreed, “We got enough gas to last us?”

“We should have enough for the next few hours,” Sarita replied, “Easily until the sun rises. Maybe we’ll find some more then.”

“I doubt it,” Kenny huffed, “I don’t think we’re that lucky.”

“I don’t know,” Sarita laughed, “I think Ben there might not want to get out of the car. He tried to convince me to let him drive after you fell asleep.”

Kenny snorted, shaking his head. “Well at least he’s getting some rest. Now he can’t complain about being up at sunrise.”

Sarita laughed quietly, looking at the teen in the rearview mirror before meeting Kenny’s eyes. She laced her hand in his.

Of the changes to the group, Kenny and Sarita’s growing relationship was one of the newest. The two had become a couple only a few weeks ago, something Ben had relentlessly teased them for.

Kenny tightened his grip in her hand, smiling softly. Sarita had been one of the best things to happen to him since the whole mess began. Her softness and optimistic nature made surviving much, much easier for him. He trusted her with both his and Ben’s life, despite the mischief the two always got into. She was his light in the ever growing darkness.

“I can’t wait till we reach Wellington,” Sarita sighed, not letting go of Kenny’s hand.

Kenny nodded, looking out the window. “It’s still so damn far….”

Sarita squeezed his hand. “I know,” She murmured, “It’s taking a little bit longer than we anticipated, but we will get there.”

Kenny sighed, tightening his hand in Sarita’s.

“As soon as we get there I’m going to take a nice _looong_ shower,” Sarita hummed, “We’ll have our own home for the three of us. We’ll finally be safe.”

Kenny’s heart soared. The idea of safety and a home in the current state of the world seemed to be nothing but a dream. Yet Sarita always managed to make it seem so much more real.

“It’ll be the best damn thing,” Kenny spoke quietly, “We won’t have to worry about walkers or are next meal or nothin’. It’ll be safe.”

Sarita smiled warmly. “I can’t wait,” She murmured, caressing Kenny’s knuckled with her thumb, “I know Ben’s excited to have a real bed.”

“You know I am,” the teen grumbled, startling the other two apart.

“What the hell are you doin’ awake?!” Kenny exclaimed, turning back to look at him.

Ben yawned, sitting up slowly. “I dunno’. I’m not tired anymore.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Sarita teased, looking back at the teen with a smirk.

“Haha, really funny.” Ben rolled his eyes, stretching his arms. “How long was I out for?”

“A few hours,” Sarita answered, “You didn’t sleep as long as I thought you would.”

Ben only shrugged, looking out the window. “Isn’t it Kenny’s turn to drive?”

“Right!” Kenny exclaimed, turning back to Sarita. He raised his eyebrow at her guilty smile. “The exit?”

Sarita laughed sheepishly. “Alright alright you caught me. It’s your turn.”

“You can lay back here too!” Ben spoke up, leaning forward between the two front seats, “It’s more comfy than the front seats.”

Sarita pulled over to the side of the road and switched seats with Ben. Kenny took the wheel and continued the drive.

Sarita leaned up to the driver seat, planting a small kiss on Kenny’s cheek before sitting back.

Ben’s ears tinged pink, an awkward smile on his lips. He was happy for both Kenny and Sarita’s new relationship, especially after the awkwardness that pursued when they refused to admit their feeling for a few week, yet he couldn’t help but feel that he was always intruding on the two.

Sarita smiled warmly as she ruffled Ben’s hair. “You two behave now,” She smiled, “Don’t attract any trouble.”

“Talk to the kid not me,” Kenny smirked, looking over to the teen.

“Hey! It’s not my fault trouble loves me,” He defended, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“If you say so,” Kenny laughed, looking back to Sarita, “Go ahead and get some rest. We got this from here.”

Sarita wished the two good night before lying down in the backseat. Her soft snores reaching the other two within a few minutes.

“You going back to sleep?” Kenny asked after a few minutes, looking over to Ben.

He shook his head.

“You sure about that? We got at least another few hours before the car runs dry,” Kenny explained, “You can catch a few more hours.”

“Maybe,” Ben shrugged, sitting up, “You’re not tired?”

“Nah,” Kenny replied, “I like drivin’. Especially on the empty road.”

“It’s a nice change,” Ben agreed, “I thought we’d run into a pile up by now.”

Kenny nodded, casting another glance over to the teen. “You better have your seatbelt on,” He grumbled.

Ben sighed before clicking his seatbelt in place. “Happy?”

“Yup.”

Ben rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. Kenny was extremely protective of both him and Sarita, even when it came to things that didn’t seem to be a threat anymore.

“Go ahead and catch some sleep,” Kenny spoke up, “I don’t think we’re gonna find gas anytime soon. We’re gonna be on foot once the sun comes up.”

“Alright,” Ben sighed, leaning his head back against the window, “You sure you don’t need anything? I can drive for a bit if you want.”

“No, no,” Kenny replied, smiling slightly, “You go ahead and get some more sleep. I’m good.”

Ben nodded, curling up in his seat. “G’night,” He murmured, shutting his eyes.

Kenny casted a warm glance at the two people he cared for most before focusing on the road ahead, the content smile never leaving his face.

* * *

 

 

My good friend transbenpaul.tumblr.com created this awesome [profile](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/427972390039846926/470047025027612712/ben_paul_cyce_profile.png) for Ben!! Shoot them a message on their great art! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback guys, it means so much! Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I've changed directions of this chapter/upcoming chapters over 20 times, even to the point i deleted like 20,000 words. It was insane. Either way, we start getting into some build up in the next chapter! See you all in 14 days :)! Drop a kudos/comment/whatever if you enjoyed, it is much much appreciated!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee sorry for this late chapter! Finals and life in general has been crazy lately!

Ben and Sarita trudged side by side through the thick woods of North Carolina, the hot and sticky morning summer air blanketing around them.

“It’s so quiet,” Ben murmured, playing with the pistol in his hand. 

Sarita hummed. “It’s peaceful.” She stepped over a large log, gesturing for Ben to be careful before focusing her search through the thick trees. “Hopefully that means breakfast is nearby. I don’t like leaving Kenny alone longer than we have to. You know he’ll try to come after us if we take too long.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, rolling his eyes, “He’s trying really hard to convince you he’s not sick.” 

A small laugh bubbled out of Sarita as she shook her head. “You know how he is,” She teased, “He can outrun walkers but not illness.” 

“You don’t really think about getting a cold much anymore,” Ben spoke, looking over to Sarita, “It’s all about survival and walkers and-.”

Sarita threw her hand out in front of Ben, startling the teen into silence. 

Ben followed Sarita’s gaze deeper into the forest, landing on a small fox a few yards away, biting into a rabbit carcass. His eyes widened, a small grin stretching across his lips. _ Breakfast. _

“Shoot it,” Sarita whispered, nudging Ben with her elbow. 

“Me?!” Ben whispered back incredulously, “You’re the better shot!”

Sarita only nudged him again. 

“Okay….” Ben breathed out, raising his pistol. He wasn’t  _ bad _ at shooting. He just didn’t think it was worth the risk of losing breakfast. He hesitated for another moment before taking a deep breath and shooting.

The bullet landed right in the middle of the fox’s chest, sending it to the ground.

Ben threw his hand in the air with a laugh. “Hell yeah!”

“There we go!” Sarita congratulated, squeezing the teens shoulder, “See, I told you you’d hit it.” 

“ _ I _ caught breakfast!” Ben gushed, his smile as bright as the sun. He ran hand through his chestnut hair in disbelief. “Kenny’s not going to believe this! It was a perfect shot! Right in the middle of the chest!” 

Sarita laughed as she slung the fox over her back. “You did. I’m proud.”

“Y-yeah,” Ben stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. He cleared his throat before straightening up his shoulders. “Let’s head back.”

Sarita smiled once more before leading the trek back to camp. The trees swayed in the summer breeze, a nice haven from the humid air. 

“I know Kenny will be happy. He loves fresh meat,” Sarita spoke, adjusting the fox on her back, “He loves when we get a decent meal from hunting.”

“Yea,” Ben agreed, walking besides Sarita, “It’s nice when it actually happens. I’m tired of canned food especially the old bea -AGH!”

Ben landed on the forest ground with a large thump, his body lighting up in pain.

“Ben!” Sarita cried in alarm, kneeling beside the fallen teen.

Ben sat up and clutched his wrist in his hand, eyeing the large cut on his palm. A trail of blood made it’s way down his arm. He hissed in pain, flinching slightly at the sight.

“Oh Ben! You’re bleeding!” Sarita gasped, taking his hand into hers. She eyed the cut on his hand with a concerned frown.

Ben hissed again, pulling his hand back. “The stupid rocks came out of nowhere.”

Sarita frowned in concern before gently taking his hand back into hers. “It’s not too deep. Hopefully we won’t need to stitch it up.”

“St-Stitch it!” Ben snatched his hand back protectively, eyeing the still oozing blood. “I don’t think we’ll need all that. Right?”

“I hope not,” Sarita frowned. She eyed the teenagers defensive posture with concern. “Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?”

Ben shook his head. “I think I just ripped my jeans.” 

“Are you sure?” Sarita worried, her eyes still searching, “You fell quite hard. I know your leg-”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Sarita,” Ben asserted, not too nicely, “You don’t have to worry. It was just a stupid accident.” 

Sarita eyed the teen for another moment before helping him stand back up, making sure he was steady before letting go of his forearm. “Alright, let’s get you back to camp.”

Ben followed Sarita’s lead, now more careful with where he stepped. He sighed, angry at himself for snapping at one of the two people who actually cared about him.“I’m sorry about snapping at you. I know you were just worried.”

“I accept your apology,” Sarita replied after a moment. Her eyes flickered to the teen’s wrist before landing on his downward gaze. “Are you sure you’re alright though?”

“Yeah.” 

Sarita hardened her gaze, not convinced. “I can tell something is bothering you.”

“How?” Ben asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“I know how k- _young_ people act,” Sarita answered, “I was a teacher, remember?”

“Right. I keep forgetting that.” He focused his eyes back on his feet. 

“You can talk to me,” Sarita reminded, her voice soft, “I won’t tell anyone. I swear.”

“Pinky swear?” Ben joked, looking over. 

Sarita held out her pinky, her face completely serious. 

Ben shook his head, smiling slightly, before wrapping his uninjured hand over his other shoulder. He blew out a large sigh and began to organize his thoughts.

“It’s just, sometimes I- It feels like-.” Ben shook his head. “Let me start over.” 

Sarita was still focused on the teen beside her, her eyes flickering to their surroundings every few steps.

“It feels like I can’t do a lot of things right,” Ben confessed, not daring to look up to the woman walking besides him, “I mean- sometimes I get lucky- like with that fox. But most of the time? It’s just me screwing something up. I tripped over my own feet for God’s sake!”

“Ben that was an accident,” Sarita stated, her eyebrows drawn in concern, “You said that yourself.”

“Yeah,” Ben muttered, “A stupid accident.”

“You do a lot of things better than Kenny and I ever could,” Sarita countered, “You’re better at spotting walkers than the two of us.” 

“You’re both a better shot than me. Kenny’s stronger than me and you’re smarter,” Ben argued, “Kenny  _ actually _ likes you. He just got kinda stuck with me.” He slumped his shoulders, his eyes still downcast. “I just. I-I feel -”  _ Useless. A burden.  _

Sarita stopped abruptly, her brows drawn in concern. She eyed the teen for a few seconds, not saying a word. 

“I know- it’s dumb. I shouldn’t of said-”

Sarita let go of the fox, dropping it to the ground, before wrapping her arms tightly around the teen. 

Ben froze for a second before awkwardly placing his good hand on her back. He cleared his throat, unsure of why exactly Sarita was suddenly hugging him. “Uh- Sarita?”

Sarita pulled away from the teen, the concern in her eyes now tenfold. “You don’t think you’re worth anything,” She stated plainly.

Ben only swallowed, pretending to be interested in the ground.

“Oh Ben,” Sarita breathed, her shoulders slouching slightly, “You’re so important. To me. To Kenny. You’re apart of this family, Ben.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“You are,” Sarita asserted, frowning slightly, “You, Kenny, and I. We’re a family now.” She took a step forward. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t make every shot. Nor if you mess up sometimes. We all do. It is  _ human _ too.”

“I don’t want to get either of you hurt because of a stupid accident or mistake,” Ben murmured. 

“That won’t happen,” Sarita assured.

_ It’s happened before, _ Ben countered mentally.

“It won’t,” Sarita reasserted. She looked around the forest, gesturing slightly with her hand. “You’re smart. You know how to survive. Kenny and I trust you with our lives. We wouldn’t trust you if we didn’t know you truly can. You’re just as important, valued, and needed as us two.”

Ben looked up, his eyes slightly less guarded. 

“We trust you,” Sarita continued, her voice firm, “And I know you trust us. You just need to trust yourself, Ben.” 

The teen nodded, finally meeting her honest eyes.

“Good.” Sarita squeezed his shoulder tightly, before flicking her gaze to the his still bleeding hand. “Come on,” She spoke, gesturing with her head, “We still need to get you cleaned up.” 

The two continued their walk back, a calm, relieved silence hanging in the air with only the chirping of birds disturbing the silence.

“Kenny’s going to kill me,” Sarita spoke up, a half smile on her lips.

“Why? I thought we got some breakfast pretty quickly.”

Sarita laughed. “Not for that. For letting you get hurt.”

“Great,” Ben groaned, staring at his cut, “He’s going to go all cautious and protective until he’s sure I’m not going to bleed out.” 

Sarita laughed heartedly, shaking her head slightly. 

“I still remember how he never let me leave the restaurant, you know,” Ben muttered, “It was torture! You know how boring it is to just sit all alone in an abandoned restaurant! There was nothing to do but stare at the ground.”

“That  _ was _ poor planning on his part.”

“367. There were 367 tiles in the dining area!” Ben exclaimed.

Sarita laughed again, shaking her head slightly. “You are quite the breath of fresh air, Ben,” She sighed.

Ben rolled his eyes at the memory. He could only wish he was joking. 

The two continued happily chatting for a few more moments as they made their way back to camp through the thick forest, eventually making it back to camp and immediately coming face to face with a disgruntled Kenny.

“There you two are. I was just about to go looking for ya,” He grumbled, eyeing the two. A grin spread across his lips at the sight of the small fox. “You caught a fox? Fuck yeah!”

“We uh, had a little accident,” Sarita confessed, gesturing to Ben as she lowered the fox to the ground.

“It’s nothing, I just fell,” Ben explained quickly, turning his palm over to show Kenny.

“What the hell?” Kenny coughed, taking the teen’s palm in his hand, “I told ya trouble’s attracted to you. How’d this happen?!”

“I, uh, tripped.”

“Really?” Kenny asked incredulously, his gaze still focused on the cut,“On to some glass?”

“No, I fell on some rocks,” Ben explained tiredly, “I’m fine. I just need a rag or something.”

“I made sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere else,” Sarita assured from besides the fire. She watched over the now cooking fox, making sure not to burn it. “Are you feeling better, honey?”

“I’m good,” He answered, leading Ben over to the tent, “You should be worried about the kid that’s bleedin’.”

Sarita met Ben’s eyes with a smile. She mouthed what Ben thought to be an “I told you so”.

Ben rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the ground across from Kenny. The older man dug through his backpack before pulling out a bandage.

“Don’t give me any of your sickness,” Ben grumbled, eyeing the older man for any visible symptoms.

Kenny glared at the teen as he pulled his wrist back into his lap. He placed the bandage over the cut, earning a small hiss from Ben. “There. It should be fine now. Tell me if it starts hurtin’ more, alright?” 

Ben eyed the new bandage, flexing his fingers. “Thanks.”

“Just watch where you’re going,” Kenny muttered, “We don’t have that many bandages left.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ben nodded, standing up,“You sure you’re feeling better?”

“I’m fine.” Kenny stood up, emphasizing how much better he felt. “You two just freak out over nothin’.”

“Wonder where we get that from.” 

Kenny only rolled his eyes before sitting besides Sarita. “Anything else happen out there?” he asked, looking between the two.

“Well,” Sarita answered, “Ben did shoot this fox for us.”

“Really?” Kenny looked over to the teen with a raised eyebrow.

Ben shrugged. “Guess those lessons really paid off.”

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed, “Hell, I guess you’re not as big of an idiot-”

Sarita nudged Kenny, cutting him off with a slight frown.

“As you used to be,” Kenny finished, frowning back at Sarita. He earned an eye roll from Sarita before looking over to Ben. “Most important skill is the ability to learn and adapt out here. Which you seem to be doing just fine.”

Ben nodded, a half smile stretching over his face. Sarita gave him a thumbs up from beside Kenny, smiling proudly.

“Alright, let’s get to eating,” Kenny ordered, eyeing the almost done fox, “I wanna get out of here sooner than later.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling up for it?” Sarita asked, looking over at her boyfriend. She wrapped her fingers in his hand as her eyes searched him. “You have only just started to feel better. We can wait another day.”

“I’m sure,” Kenny answered with a nod, “We spent yesterday here. I don’t like sticking in one place for long if we can avoid it.”

Ben sat besides the other two. “Well, we still have a long trip ahead of us. Might as well get on it.” 

“Eat up,” Kenny spoke, handing Ben and Sarita a piece of the meat, “We gotta get moving.”

The three ate their breakfast quickly, preparing themselves to continue their long journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the prospect of Ben and Sarita meeting. I imagine them getting along quite wellll :)  
> I wanted to spend another chapter delving into the characters and fleshing them out before I get into a more familiar part of the game (Hint hint). Next chapter will be an exciting one!   
> Thank you for reading :D


	14. Chapter 14

“So, the one thing you’d prefer to eat for the rest of your life is _candy_?” Sarita mused, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

Ben nodded earnestly. “I mean there's so many kinds! You have the peanut butter flavored ones, sour candy, chocolate candy,” He explained passionately, kicking a small rock with his foot, “Not to mention how rare it is to find these days.”

The trio were currently making their way through the cold and rocky Virginian mountains. Their arrival coincided with the beginning of Autumn, leaving the air around them cooling down with the setting sun. Sarita and Ben walked besides one another, with Kenny leading the way a few feet ahead as he searched the surrounding area in hopes of finding an adequate resting place for the night.

“I’d eat mangoes. At least then I would have some nutrition. Not to mention you can eat mangoes in so many different ways,” Sarita decided, looking over to the teen. She casted a glance back at her boyfriend before catching up to him. "What about you, honey?"

Kenny turned back slightly, confusion on his face. “What’re we talking bout now?”

Ben picked up his pace to join the two ahead.“If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?” He asked, trying to ignore the growing ache in his leg. Despite all the healing, it still got painful to move around without resting after 12 hours.

Kenny rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the topic. He could tell the two were getting bored and restless. “I’d probably eat mackerel. Ain’t nothing better than a freshly caught mackerel.”

Ben gagged. “Of course you would.”

Kenny shot him an unimpressed look before returning his gaze to the woods.

“Watch your step,” Sarita cautioned, coming to a stop, “There’s a drop off ahead.”

The forest came to an end as a large ravine divided the landscape. A wide, fast moving river sat at the bottom of the ravine, leaving the trio stranded on one side.

“It’s beautiful,” Sarita commented, looking over the edge, “But how will we get across?

“Wait- Is that a bridge?” Ben called out, pointing down the ravine.

“Sure as hell is,” Kenny answered, eyeing bridge. The bridge had aged terribly, with rust encrusting the entirety of the metal. “Guess that’s our way across.”

“There’s a cabin!” Sarita chimed in, “On the other side. We can spend the night there.”

Kenny’s eyes searched for any sign of people. The building was relatively small, looking just as decayed as the bridge. “I don’t see anybody.”

“Well we won’t know unless we cross,” Sarita spoke, walking forward, “Come on. It might have supplies!”

Kenny wrapped both of his hands around his rifle before following Sarita. He led the way to the rickety bridge, eyeing the loose wooden boards barely holding it together. “Stay on the sides. Don’t step on the wooden boards unless you have to, alright?”

“Uh… How long do you think it’s been since something drove over this bridge…?” Ben gulped, keeping his eyes trained on the others.

“At least a year and a half I would say,” Sarita answered.

“There’s not another way across, right?” Ben reluctantly lowered his gaze to the water. “Half the pillars aren’t even standing anymore….” He swallowed, his gaze flying back up to Kenny and Sarita as they began to cross.

“Come on, Ben,” Kenny called, turning around to face the teen. He caught the teen’s reluctant eyes and softened. Of course the kid still hated heights. “Just follow our steps. You’ll be fine.”

Ben swallowed his building fear before nodding. He took a deep breath before cautiously making his way to the other two.

“Walkers! Just past the flatcar,” Sarita alerted in a hushed tone.

“There’s no more than three,” Kenny huffed, “Try not to shoot them. I don’t wanna attract any extra attention.”

“Got it,” Ben whispered, pulling out Kenny’s old cleaver.

“Remember, stay to the edges,” Kenny advised, keeping his voice low, “I don’t think those boards were meant to hold up too much weight.” He inched past the flat car with his back against it, trying his best to keep quiet.

“Kenny! Watch out!” Ben shouted as an unseen walker lurched from underneath the flatcar and grasped Kenny’s ankle, tripping him forward.

Kenny’s foot landed on one the wooden boards, only for it to snap under the sudden weight. Ben shot forward, grabbing the older man by his arm and yanking him backwards before he could fall through. Sarita shot all four of the walkers, the bullets ringing loud in the empty space.

“Shit -oh fuck-,” Ben blubbered, leaning back as far as he could from the boards. His hand still tightly clasped around Kenny’s arm, as his eyes focused on the rushing water below.

“Holy shit,” Kenny swore, looking over to Ben and Sarita, “Fucking saved my ass there, kid.” He clasped his arm on Ben’s shoulder, squeezing tightly.

“Are you alright?!” Sarita worried, her eyes searching Kenny for any visible injuries.

Nah,” Kenny answered, taking a shaky breath. He turned to Ben only to find the teen’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Ben?” Sarita called, her voice laced in concern, “Are you alright?”

“Come on,” Kenny began, turning the teen forwards, “We need to get the hell off this bridge before more walkers show up.”

Ben nodded before opening his eyes. _Solid ground. Solid ground is good._

“We’ll be off this bridge soon, Ben. Don’t worry,” Sarita reassured, walking besides the teen. He gave her a shaky nod, sticking as close to her and Kenny as he could.

Kenny’s hand shot out after a few steps, immediately halting Ben and Sarita’s movement. His rifle aimed at an emerging figure.

“That’s not a walker!” Sarita whispered, slowly pulling out her pistol.

The man crossed the bridge briskly, his hands tightly wrapped around a rifle. He wore a hooded sweatshirt and sported a thin black goatee.

“Who the hell are you?” Kenny snarled, his finger wrapper around the trigger.

“I could ask you three the same question,” The man answered, looking between the three.

“We’re just passing through,” Sarita explained calmly, her eyes darting between the man and Kenny.

“We don’t want any trouble…” Ben added nervously, eyeing the man’s rifle.

“Hey I don’t want any trouble either,” The man spoke, “I just want to know what you’re doing on this bridge.”

“We’re crossing it asshole,” Kenny retorted, “You mind getting out of our way.”

“Well I’ve got people on the other side of this bridge,” The man snapped back, “I’m not comfortable letting assholes like you cross it.”

“Fuck you,” Kenny growled, “This ain’t your fucking bridge.”

Sarita gripped her pistol tightly, preparing herself to raise it if necessary. “Kenny ma-”

“Uh g-guys!” Ben stammered, catching the other’s attention. His back was turned to the others as he eyed a large group of walkers making their way to the bridge.

“Fuck!” Kenny swore, “There’s gotta be at least twenty of them.”

“We need to get across,” Sarita began, turning back to face the other man, “They’re coming this way!”

“Oh shit,” The man cursed, taking a few steps back, “Come on! We gotta get the fuck out of here!” He turned, gesturing for the others to follow as he ran.

“You’re telling me!?” Kenny yelled, making sure Sarita and Ben were behind him before sprinting ahead.

“As soon as we cross this bridge,” The man panted, not looking back, “We have a lodge, right up the hill!”

“Can it hold against thirty of em’?” Kenny shouted.

“Let’s hope so! Watch your step! We’re almost there!” The man yelled back.

The four made it to the lodge, not taking any time to admire its large appearance before rushing inside.

“Walter! We’ve got walkers!” The man shouted into the lodge as he locked the door. He took a few steps back, his eyes still trained on the door.

“You got anything to put in front of it!?” Kenny asked, his voice tense, “That ain’t gonna hold em off!”

An older man came running down the steps, looking frantically between the four. “It’s deadlocked,” The older man explained, “Nothing can get through it. We made sure.”

“Step away,” Sarita ordered, pulling Ben away from the door, “Do you think they saw us come inside?”

“Maybe,” The older man worried, looking outside. He stepped away from the door before observing each person's exhausted appearance. “Please, come in. We have the fireplace going and some food.”

Ben looked away from the others, his eyes searching the interior of the lodge. The main hall was wide, leading to an open area with multiple picnic tables and a small kitchen. A small living room was situated with a lit fireplace, heating the entire inside. “Woah.”

“Please, we insist.”

Sarita and Kenny shared a look with Ben before nodding.

“Great!” The man clasped his hands together, leading the group towards the fireplace, “I’m Walter by the way. I’m sure Matthew has already introduced himself.”

“Uh...About that,” Matthew began, scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry about the whole stick up thing back on the bridge…”

Kenny waved his hand before nodding. “I don’t blame ya, I was being an asshole too. You can’t ever be too careful nowadays. The names Kenny,” He introduced, taking a seat on the couch, “This here’s Sarita and Ben. We’ve been traveling together for a while.”

“Nice to meet y’all. It’s been awhile since we’ve last run into any other survivors,” Matthew smiled. He looked over Walter’s still standing form, only to see his eyes had focused on Ben. “I think some dinner’s in order, Walter.”

“I’ll go grab some now,” Walter agreed, snapping his gaze away from the teen, “You stay here and keep the guests company.” He walked deeper into the lodge, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Have you two been here for long?” Sarita asked, her eyes still searching the lodge.

“About a month I’d say,” Matthew answered, “It’s been pretty quiet for the most part, other than you guys.”

“Y’all are in the middle of nowhere,” Kenny supplied, gesturing around the lodge, “It’s practically hidden.”

Matthew nodded. "I do occasional patrols near the bridge," He explained, "It's usually to keep walkers away. I haven't seen another human in weeks."

“It is hard to find,” Walter spoke up, walking back into the living room with multiple cans in his hands, “We can barely believe we found it again.”

“This is… a lot of food,” Sarita worried, flustered slightly at the many cans of food. She couldn’t remember the last time she had her _own_ can.

“This place used to be a ski resort Walter and I vacationed at,” Matthew explained, gesturing around the lodge, “It’s stocked really, really well. We have food to last a whole family for the winter and then some.” He handed each a can of beans and gestured for them to eat.

Kenny took a bite from his can, relaxing slightly. “Well, damn. You’re all set.”

“I’ll admit, it does take some of the pressure off,” Walter laughed. He leaned back against the couch as he took another bite. “So Ben? You were pretty young at the start of all this huh,” He asked, taking a bite.

“Uh yeah,” Ben swallowed his bite, looking warily between Kenny and Sarita. He usually left the conversation with strangers to Kenny and Sarita. “Somewhat. I was 17.”

“Oh boy,” Matthew groaned, earning a concerned look from the trio.

“Well you were old enough to be one of my students then,” Walter smiled, “I taught english at the local high school.”

Sarita beamed, looking between the two. “I taught elementary school!”

“It’s great to meet another teacher,” Walter laughed, “Matthew here worked as the coach of the soccer team. That's how we met!”

Ben smiled awkwardly, looking between the three. _This is going to be fun_.  

“Hope you like ‘educated discussions about high school books and John Steinbeck,” Matthew smirked, taking another bite of his beans, “Walter here rarely ever stops talking about them.” He snorted as Walter rolled his eyes.

“You two were together before?” Sarita asked, a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah,” Walter answered happily, “We lived together just outside of Richmond for a few years before the outbreak. We’ve been together for about 7 years. It’s been just the two of us since the beginning of this mess.”

Sarita smiled warmly, linking her hand in Kennys. “Kenny and I have been together for a few months now.”

Kenny tightened his grip in Sarita’s hand as a slight flush came over his cheeks. He glared as Ben quietly laughed to himself.

“What about you three? Been the three of you since the start of all this,” Matthew asked, looking between the three.

“Me and Ben met outside of Macon a little over a year ago,” Kenny began, “We met Sarita outside of Savannah about a month afterwards. We’ve been heading up towards a settlement called Wellington ever since.”

“Wellington? We heard about it a while back,” Walter recalled, looking over to Matthew, “Spoke with some people who were heading up that way too.”

Matthew nodded. “We never had real plans to head up there ourselves but it’s always been in the back of our minds. Maybe after the winter passes.”

"It's supposed to house hundreds of people," Sarita pointed out.

Kenny nodded, looking out at the now darkened world. The outside was unnaturally quiet despite the presence of walkers earlier. “Well, thanks for the meal,” He began, stretching his arms, “We better get going. We still have a long way to go.”

“What? You’re leaving?” Walter exclaimed, standing up.

“The horde’s still out there,” Matthew added warily, “It’s dark now too. I wouldn’t recommend leaving.”

“We insist you spend the night,” Walter spoke earnestly, “We have warm beds upstairs. More than enough space for the three of you.”

Sarita met Kenny’s eyes, hesitant of what to do. Walter and Matthew were easily the nicest people they had crossed since leaving the restaurant, yet trusting strangers was something they all knew to be dangerous.

“Especially after how I treated you guys earlier,” Matthew broke in sheepishly, “You guys deserve at least a night's rest here.”

“It’s no hassle, really,” Walter insisted, “We don’t mind at all. We have two beds in each room, so all three of you can fit into one.”

Sarita looked between the other men. “You sure you two don’t mind at all?”

“Not at all,” Matthew assured, “If anything we could use the company. It doesn’t have to be more than the night.”

“You three look like you can use the rest,” Walter added.

Ben crossed his arms, looking between Sarita and Kenny uncertainly. He would love to spend a night in an actual bed and not the cold ground.

Kenny sighed before meeting Walter’s gaze. “It wouldn’t hurt to stay one night…”

“Great!” Walter beamed, standing up, “If you’ll follow me I can take you up to the bedrooms now.”

Matthew smiled, gesturing for them to go upstairs. “I’m gonna put out the fire. I’ll be up soon.”

Walter led the way to the second floor, casting a few glances back at the three behind him. He stopped in front of the third door down the hall and opened it. “Here’s the second largest room,” He began, gesturing for the others to step inside.

The room reminded Ben of the old motel rooms he and Kenny had slept in over a year ago. There were two twin beds on the back wall, a small nightstand situated between them. A dresser sat against one of the walls, along with a tall mirror. It was just as cozy as the rest of the lodge.

“Wow,” Sarita murmured, taking in the room, “Are you sure you two don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Walter reassured, “You’re welcome to stay however long you want.”

Kenny nodded, looking back at Walter. He wasn’t sure if they’d be staying more than a night quite yet.

“Well if it’s alright with you three, I’m going to head to bed myself,” Walter yawned, stretching out his arms, “We’re usually up bright and early in the morning, so breakfast will be ready around the time you three get up.”

Sarita smiled, stretching her own arms. “Thank you, Walter. For everything. You go rest now.”

Walter wished the three good night before shutting the door behind him.

Kenny shrugged off his backpack, placing it beside the bed before plopping down on the mattress with a sigh.

Sarita took a seat on the edge of the bed, glaring at him. “You could at least take off your shoes, Kenny,” She huffed, hitting his leg lightly.

“Sorry sorry, But a _real_ bed!” Kenny sighed happily. He kicked off his shoes before melting into the mattress.

Ben placed his backpack on the ground beside the other bed and took off his shoes before jumping onto the bed, stretching out his long legs. He slid out of his green hoodie, finally feeling warm enough to be in short sleeves. “This is amazing.”

Sarita chuckled, laying down on her bed as well. She sighed, before resting her head on Kenny’s chest.

Kenny yawned as he placed his arms underneath his head. This was easily the most comfortable he had been in months, not to mention the safest.

“So,” Ben began, looking over to the other two, “What’s the plan?”

Kenny sighed, wrapping an arm around Sarita. He had no idea.

“Well,” Sarita thought out loud, looking over to Ben, “What do you think? You’re a part of this plan too.”

“Well uh,” Ben stuttered. He still didn’t quite trust himself with decisions like this. “It’s nice. To finally relax. Y-you know?”

Sarita nodded. “It is nice to have a bed.”

Kenny turned onto his side, looking over to the other two. “What do y’all want to do? Wellington has always been the end goal.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, “How much further do you think we have left?”

“Hard to tell,” Kenny grumbled, lying on his back again, “It shouldn’t be over a month. But knowing our luck it could be longer.”

“Winter is almost here,” Sarita noted, looking over to Kenny, “It’ll bring snow and incredibly cold weather soon.”

“So what should we do?” Kenny grunted, sitting up.

“I think,” Sarita began, pulling Kenny back down onto the bed, “We rest. For now. We can talk in the morning.”

“I agree,” Ben yawned.

“Of course you do.” Kenny rolled his eyes before sliding underneath the covers with Sarita.

“Are you okay for the night, Ben?” Sarita asked, glancing over to the teen.

Ben nodded as he slid under the covers, relaxing against the warm sheets. He curled up his body, turning on his side to face Kenny and Sarita.

“Alright,” Kenny yawned. He wrapped his arm around Sarita’s slim body, pulling her closer. “See you bright and early tomorrow.”

"Good night, Ben," Sarita mumbled, shutting her eyes, "Wake us up if you need anything."

“Good night,” Ben murmured, turning his back away from the others.

Kenny let Sarita’s steady heartbeat and Ben’s slow breathing carry him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we've got lift offfff!  
> whew! hello Matthew and Walter :D! I must say I'm really nervous to finally step into season 2 territory! I have about 4-5 chapters written for the future, which I'll hopefully have up within 2 weeks of each other. Expect shorter update times until about mid July! :)  
> Drop a kudos/comment/bookmark (Comments really, really do help!!) if you enjoyed! New chapter up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Sarita blinked her tired eyes open, only to be greeted by Kenny’s chest. The older man was snoring, his arm still loosely wrapped around her. She smiled contently before sliding out of his grip and sitting up. A small groan escaped her lips as she stretched her arms,  casting a glance over to Ben’s bed. The teen was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“Ben?” Saria whispered, her eyebrows drawn in concern.

The teen jumped up, his head whipping over to the woman. 

“You okay?”

Ben nodded, sitting up. He stretched his arms before gesturing to Kenny’s sleeping figure. 

Sarita smiled, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead before crawling out of the bed. She gestured for Ben to follow her as she made her way to the door.

“S’rita?” Kenny croaked, sitting up groggily.

“Go back to sleep,” Sarita murmured, a small smile on her face, “Ben and I were just about to go downstairs.”

“Nah- I’m up-.” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before joining the two at the door with a yawn.

Sarita smiled, taking his hand in hers before leading the other two down to the first floor.

“Are you sure we’ll be alright?” Matthew’s worried voice floated over to the three. “There's so many of them.”

“So many of what?” Sarita spoke up, stepping off the last stair. Matthew and Walter were seated beside one another at one of the picnic tables, their eyes focused on the outside.

“Don’t tell me...” Ben breathed, making his way to the large window. His heart sank.  _ That’s a lot of walkers _ . _ Too many walkers. _

A herd was scattered outside the lodge, spanning from the entrance all the way down to the bridge. Each one groaning and moaning as they moved throughout the area.

“Fucking hell,” Kenny whispered, standing besides Ben, “There’s gotta be over a hundred of em’.” 

“We just woke up and found them out there,” Walter explained, his arms crossed, “They must’ve heard the noise yesterday and followed it.”

Kenny pulled Ben away from the window, stepping back to the others. “They ain’t seen us yet. We gotta keep quiet.” 

“Well,” Matthew began slowly, “At least we’re safe in here. It’s warm and we got food.”

“You three can wait them out,” Walter added, “There’s no way we’re letting you go out there until they’re all gone.”

“It’s suicide,” Sarita murmured, taking a seat across from Walter and Matthew.

Kenny huffed, taking a seat besides his girlfriend. This was just another delay in the trip to Wellington. Something they couldn’t afford. 

“How long do you think they’ll hang around,” Ben asked, his eyes trained on the movement outside. He didn’t like the feeling of being trapped inside, no matter how safe the others deemed the lodge was.

“Shouldn’t be more than a few hours,” Walter answered, trying his best to be upbeat.

“Or days.” 

“I don’t think they’ll stick around for more than a day. Two at most,” Matthew spoke up, looking between the two men, “They’re not gonna find any food and eventually move on.”

“Besides,” Sarita began, gesturing around the lodge, “We’re perfectly safe in here. We have food and warmth.”

“We can’t use the fireplace,” Kenny pointed out, “It’d just attract more attention.”

Walter perked up suddenly. “We have spare clothing in the storage!” He exclaimed, looking between the three, “All good stuff, even some winter coats. There should be something for all three of you.”

“That's awfully kind of you but we can’t just take your clothing,” Sarita protested. 

“Please,” Walter began, putting his hand up, “You three are guests, friends even.”

“Besides, it’s not doing much just sitting around in storage,” Matthew added.

“If y’all really don’t mind,” Kenny began slowly, “It’s gonna get cold up here soon enough.”

“We’ve got our own clothing,” Matthew answered, “We don’t know what to do with half the stuff in storage. It’s all yours if you want it.”

“I’ll go ahead and grab some coats now,” Walter decided, standing up, “Matthew you go ahead and grab some breakfast for us all.”

“Y'all are really exposed with those windows,” Kenny pointed out, “Y’all should put up some boards on em’. Just incase.”

Matthew shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen. “You’re probably right. We’ve barely even begun to scratch the surface of this place's potential,” He answered, disappearing into the kitchen storage.

Ben placed his chin in his hand as he looked around the lodge. There were worse places to be trapped, he figured. 

“You know,” Sarita began, resting her head on Kenny’s shoulder, “It’s not  _ that _ bad. We could be stuck in an old run down restaurant with two injured.”

Kenny snorted, shaking his head slightly. “You’re never gonna forget that are you?”

“Nope,” Sarita smiled, “We are safe. Warm and fed too. It wouldn’t hurt to spend more time here.”

“But how long?” Kenny muttered.

“However long we need.”

“This could be a, you know, temporary Wellington,” Ben added slowly.

“Maybe,” Kenny sighed. It wouldn’t hurt to have a short break from traveling. Maybe.

“I got some canned fruit!” Matthew announced, walking back into the dining area. He was carrying an assortment of cans, each accompanied by a spoon. “Walter not back yet?”

“No,” Sarita answered, “He must really be digging for clothing.”

“That’s Walter alright,” Matthew smiled warmly, “He’ll do anything to help anyone. He’s the self sacrificing kind.”

“You both are,” Ben spoke up, “You’re the nicest people we’ve come across in a long time. Maybe since running into Sarita.”

Kenny nodded in agreement. “People nowadays, they’re insane. They’ll do anything to help themselves, rarely ever givin’ a shit about others.”

“I guess that’s why Walter and I try so hard to help others,” Matthew shrugged, “It helps us retain our humanity.”

“It’s incredibly brave to be so kind,” Sarita hummed, “Especially to someone who had a gun to your face just yesterday.”

“Hey!” Kenny cried out, nudging Sarita playfully, “We buried that hatchet after we got chased by the same fuckers keeping us trapped!”

Walter entered the room with a laugh, carrying three coats in his arms. “I found some coats that might fit you three.” He handed Kenny an olive green parka, Ben a black ski jacket, and Sarita a light blue zip up hoodie.

Ben slid on the jacket, instantly shoving his hands in the pockets. His fingers warmed up tremendously leaving him sighing contently.

“This is better than anything we’ve found,” Sarita murmured, zipping up her hoodie. She looked over to Kenny and Ben, smiling at their newfound comfort.

“Well I’m glad we could find some use for them,” Matthew smiled, “I don’t think we would’ve ever needed them.”

“Now that we’ve taken care of that,” Walter grinned, taking a seat besides his boyfriend, “It’s time for breakfast!”

Matthew handed the each person a can along with a spoon, before taking a bite from his own can.

“These still taste fresh,” Ben hummed, “It’s crazy how this place seems almost untouched since the start of all this.”

“Yeah.” Matthew laughed as he took another bite. “Trust me, we were just as surprised, if not more. It’s been a gift that just keeps on giving.”

“You know,” Walter began, looking between the three, “We really don’t mind you prolonging your stay.”

Sarita hummed, looking up to the man. “We’ve been heading up to Wellington for months,” She argued.

“You can still have that as your end goal,” Matthew explained, “But with the upcoming winter? It’s dangerous. Especially the snowfall. It can be deadly.”

“We can handle ourselves,” Kenny grunted, eyeing the men.

“We believe you,” Walter retorted, “But trying to get through the mountains with feet of snowfall? It’s tough, almost impossible. Especially if you’re not properly equipped to handle that weather.”

“Just think about it,” Matthew explained, “It’s your choice, of course.”

“How long…?” Ben asked slowly.  _ It wouldn’t be  _ _ that _ _ bad of any idea. _

“You’re welcome to stay however long you’d like,” Walter clarified, “Even if you’d want to make this place permanent. Matthew and I don’t mind.”

“Spring seems like a good start point,” Matthew spoke, “By mid march it starts to warm up again and snow is rare. If you hung around until spring, then you’d head out with warmer weather.”

“Hell, maybe we’ll tag along too,” Walter shrugged, “By then the supplies here will be almost gone.”

Kenny met Sarita’s gaze with furrowed brows. It seemed like a good idea, but the thought of abandoning Wellington, even for a few months, didn’t sit well with him. Yet- he couldn’t forget the happy, relaxed smiles on Ben and Sarita’s faces. They were  _ happy _ here. Something they haven’t found anywhere else.

“A break… would be nice,” Kenny began, gesturing to Sarita and Ben, “If it’s alright with them two.”

Sarita met his gaze with a wide smile, wrapping her hand in his. “I don’t mind. It’d be nice to relax.” She looked over to Ben, the smile never straying off her face. “Are you okay with this, Ben?”

“Hey as long as we’re together I don’t really care.” 

“I guess it’s settled,” Walter beamed, resting a hand on Kenny’s shoulder.

“You’re no longer guests now,” Matthew chirped, wrapping his arm around Walter’s shoulders, “We’re friends. Welcome to your new home, guys.”

Ben let out a relieved laugh for the first time in months, the crushing weight of the world  shifting ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Just a little sidenote, I'm probably going to put up another chapter TOMORROW night due to how the story will begin to unfold. I have another chapter planned to go out for the upcoming weekend as well, one which I think you will all enjoy, verrrry much. (hint hint)   
> Thank you all for reading! See you tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the chapter posted on June 11th before this one! I uploaded two chapters right after one another.   
> small disclaimer; i know nothing about wind turbines and how they work, all i got was from a google search that i couldn't focus on oops.

“Try turning the key again!” Kenny called, standing over the transformer besides the lodge. 

Kenny, Ben, and Sarita had been staying with Walter and Matthew for three weeks now, a decision that had benefited each in more ways than one. They spent the daytime reinforcing the lodges exterior such as nailing planks on the outer walls as well as hanging around the lodge, usually playing with cards or board games Ben and Matthew found in storage.

“Okay! I did,” Walter called back from beneath the wind turbine. He waited a moment, before calling back. “Anything?”

“No,” Kenny sighed, focusing his gaze on the inside of the transformer.

“Is the problem from the turbine or the transformer do you think?” Walter asked, resting his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know,” Kenny shouted back. He flipped the transformer back off and on before waving for Walter to switch the key again.

“Anything?!”

“No,” Ben groaned, his arms crossed over his torso.  _ This is never going to turn back on _ . “Maybe the rotor’s been damaged?”

Kenny turned, eyeing Ben confusedly. “The what?”

“You know? The rotor,” Ben explained. He gestured inside of the generator. “It could be damaged or something.”

Kenny eyed Ben for a few more seconds, his eyes scrunched together in uncertainty, before looking back inside the transformer. “If I get shocked kid, it’s on you,” He grumbled, pulling out the rotor

“Should I try switching the key again?” Walter shouted again.

“In a minute!” Ben called back. He looked back at Kenny, shrugging slightly. “My grandfather had a transformer like this on his farm that would always go out. Something about the rotor being really old.”

Kenny nodded as he cleaned the rotor with the bottom of his shirt. “If this works kid…”

Ben shrugged again before turning back to Walter and giving him a thumbs up.

Silence reigned for the first few seconds before the transformer hummed to life. Ben stared into the lodge, watching as each light flickered on. 

“Mother fuck…”

“Is- Is it on?!” Walter called, running over to the other two. He burst into a relieved laugh, clapping his hands on each of their shoulders. 

“Holy shit…” Ben blinked, looking into the lodge. He looked between the two, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “We did it! The power’s back on!”

Kenny didn’t waste another second before running back into the lodge, the other two close behind him.

They were greeted by a shocked Matthew and Sarita, each holding boxes in their arms as they stared around the illuminated lodge in awe. 

“You got it to work!” Sarita beamed.

“Holy shit! You guys actually did it,” Matthew laughed in disbelief, “That mean’s the hot waters back on! We’re going to have hot showers, Rita!”

Sarita laughed, hugging Kenny and Ben with glee. Matthew wrapped an arm around Walters shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I can’t believe it,” Ben murmured, staring up at the illuminated ceilings, “We’re going to have a real, working stove.”

“This means dinner tonight’s going to be  _ amazing _ ,” Walter smiled, his arm still wrapped around Matthew, “We need to take turns taking showers first! We only have three showers upstairs.”

“You three should go first,” Ben decided, gesturing to Sarita, Walter, and Kenny.

“Oh no.” Walter shook his head. “I’m going to see if the turbine outside will work alright first. I don’t want to put too much pressure on it so soon.”

“Are you sure?” Sarita asked, looking between the two.

“Leave him be Sarita,” Kenny joked, “He’s the youngest. Age before beauty, right?”

“Har har.”

“Come on guys,” Matthew called impatiently, “Hot water? Remember?”

The three ran off upstairs, Sarita sparing one last smile to the two before disappearing. 

“And then their were two.” Walter looked over to Ben, a grin on his lips. “Just me and you, pal.”

Ben shrugged nonchalantly. “You wanted to check out the wind turbine?”

“Yeah,” Walter answered, “It’s probably fine, but just incase.” He led Ben outside, making sure the teen grabbed his cleaver before exiting. The two stopped beneath the wind turbine, each staring up at it.

“It seems okay.”

“It probably is,” Walter agreed, “I just wanted to make sure. We probably need to turn it off when a storm rolls through though. I’d hate to overwork it.”

Ben nodded, looking up at the clouded sky. “Do you think it’s going to snow?” 

Walter shrugged. “I don’t think so. It’s not cold enough.”

“Great.” Ben tightened his jacket around himself. He  _ hated _ the cold.

“Come on,” Walter laughed, turning around, “Let’s head back in and get that fireplace going.”

Other than the sound of running water, the lodge was quiet. Ben took a seat on the couch as Walter started the fireplace. He poked at the fire once more before taking a seat besides the teen. 

“I hate the cold,” Ben muttered, sinking into the couch. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

Walter shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips. “ What good is the warmth of summer, without the cold of winter to give it sweetness.”

“What?”

“John Steinbeck,” Walter laughed, “You ever heard of him? He’s a writer.”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“He’s one of my favorite authors. I’ve read all of his works. I even brought a book of all his greatest quotes from my old house,” Walter explained, “If it’s never cold then you’d never appreciate the heat.” 

“I guess.” Ben crossed his arms. “Doesn’t mean I enjoy wearing three different layers just so I don’t freeze to death.”

“I suppose so,” Walter admitted, “But the winter can be beautiful. You ever see snow?”

Ben thought back, coming up empty. “Not real snow, no. It flurried once when I was younger but none of it actually stuck. They did cancel school for the day though.”

“Well,” Walter laughed, “The snow here can be intense. Up to your knees intense.”

“How is that a good thing?” 

Walter thought for a second before chuckling. “It’s beautiful, Ben. The whole world gets quiet and blanketed in white.”

Ben raised his eyebrow, casting a glance outside. “Does it slow down the walkers too?” 

Walter sighed. “Yeah. It does.”

“I guess it’s not too bad then,” Ben decided, “I’ve always wanted to have a snowball fight.”

“You know what? I think we just might have to have one then,” Walter smiled, nudging the teen, “I’m sure Matthew would love to take you up on that offer.”

Ben smiled, excited at the idea of having a snowball fight.

“Wait a second-” Walter jumped off the couch and turned to Ben, a wide grin on his face, “-You stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

He ran off before Ben could say a word, disappearing up the stairs. Ben blinked, before turning back to the fireplace. He gathered the cards on the coffee table, shuffling them idly as he waited for Walter’s return.

“I’m back,” Walter announced, his hands behind his back. He took a seat on the couch across from Ben, a thinly veiled excited smile on his lips. 

“Uh- You alright?” Ben raised his eyebrow, confused at the Walter’s behaviour, “Everything okay?”

“Yup.” Walter shifted in his seat, pulling out an old polaroid camera from behind his back. “Look what I found upstairs.”

Ben furrowed his brows, a surprised smile on his lips. “How did you even find that?”

Walter shrugged, suddenly jittery with excitement. “I was going to show the others, but I thought surprising them would be a lot better.  _ If _ you know what I mean.”

A grin stretched across Ben’s lips, as he looked between Walter and the stairs. 

“I was thinking of taking a quick picture when they came down,” Walter explained, his voice low, “They’d never see it coming.”

“See what coming,” Matthew called from the stairs. His eyes landed on the polaroid in Walter’s hand. He put his hands on his hips, looking between the two with a small smirk. “You’re going to have to try harder than that to get me.”

“Damn it!” Walter cried, laughing slightly, “Guess we’ll have to settle for the other two.”

“Not if you talk that loud!” Ben shushed, looking back up the steps, “The waters off.” 

“If you two still care,” Matthew began, his eyebrow raised, “The shower was heavenly. Warm water can really change your life.”

Sarita and Kenny’s voices floated towards the three, halting their conversation as they made their way down the steps. Walter hid the camera again, sending a sly smile to Ben.

“It was heaven, Walt!” Kenny drooled, stepping off the last step, “The water was fuckin’ fantastic!”

“Go on up there and shower you two,” Sarita called, gesturing for the two to get up, “Then we can start dinner.”

Walter jumped off the couch, quickly taking a picture of the surprised couple. A bright light blinded Ben before he fell into a fit of laughs, Walter joining him.

“What the hell-” Kenny blinked his eyes. “-Is that a fucking camera?”

Sarita laughed, joining in with the other two. “Sneaky, you two.” She looked over to Matthew’s smug smile. “Were you in on this as well?”

Matthew shrugged. “It was either the two of you or me.” 

Walter shook the photograph, still laughing. “Your faces were priceless.”

“I’ve got blackmail material now,” Ben smirked.

“Ha ha,” Kenny huffed, taking a seat besides Ben, “You fuckin’ shitbird.” 

“It was a good prank,” Sarita smiled, nudging Kenny gently.

“There!” Walter held out the photo to the three. 

Kenny and Sarita each had their own owl eyed faces, Kenny’s significantly more so. Ben laughed again.

“I think we look great,” Sarita spoke, stifling another laugh, “I’m smiling a little bit.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, shoving Ben slightly. “Go shower. I don’t wanna see your face around here.” 

Matthew laughed as he pulled Walter off the couch. “We’re going to get you two, don’t worry.” He took the camera from Walter. “Go shower already.” 

Ben laughed, taking the photo from Sarita’s hand. “I’m keeping this.” He placed it inside his hoodies' pocket.

Walter shook his head. “Anyway, did the showers work alright?” 

“I think the only thing missing was some scissors,” Kenny began, a smirk on his lips, “Ben could use a haircut.”

“Why? What’s wrong with my hair?!” Ben asked, looking over to Sarita.

“Just a trim,” Sarita assured, laughing at the teen’s expression, “Both of you could use one.”

“No way in hell.” Kenny raised his eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. “I’m not touching my hair. The beard could use some trimmin’ but that’s it.”

“I know we have some clippers somewhere upstairs,” Matthew added, smiling slightly, “It’s probably in one of the bathrooms.”

“Don’t worry Ben. I’m not chopping your hair off,” Sarita explained, ruffling his hair, “Although, that would be good revenge.” She laughed at the teen’s wide eyes. “I’m just teasing. I want to get it out of your eyes."

Ben groaned, but nodded anyway. “Just a trim. That’s it.”

“Alright, alright. Go shower you two.” Sarita waved her hands, shooing them away. “Matthew and I will get dinner started.”

“Sit tight. I’ll bring down the clippers with me,” Walter smiled. He lead Ben upstairs, stopping right outside the bathroom.

“You go ahead and enjoy that shower, Ben,” Walter spoke, his voice warm, “You deserve it.”

“You do the same,” Ben replied, returning the smile. He entered the small quaint bathroom, unable to quell his building excitement. He slid out of his old jeans and hoodie, carefully placing them on the sink before slipping into the shower. The water fell from the showerhead, instantly warming his weathered body.

For the first time in months, Ben felt himself completely relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's about clemenTIME we met a familiar face, huh?  
> see you all very soon, for a new, /very/ exciting chapter ;)


	17. SEASON 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter you have all been /patiently/ waiting for.

The icy December weather bit at Ben’s tall frame, leaving him pulling his coat tighter as he leaned up against the lodge. “Are you guys sure you don’t need my help?”

“We’re fine, Ben,” Sarita answered from the side of the lodge. She handed Kenny another plank from the ground before looking over at Ben’s slouched figured.

The trio had been staying with Walter and Matthew for a little over two months now. Despite the idyllic nature of the lodge, maintenance was still needed whenever walkers got too close, a job Kenny, Walter, and Sarita usually attended to. 

“Why don’t you go see if Matthew needs anything?” Walter called, looking over to Ben, “He should be in the cabin right now. I’m sure there’s something there you can help with.”

Ben only deepened his slouch.

“Go help Matty out,” Sarita encouraged, “We’re almost done here anyway. Afterwards we can decorate the lodge with the Christmas decorations.”

“Go Ben,” Kenny spoke,  hammering a plank, “We’re good here. Matthew’s the one who needs an extra hand.”

Ben sighed before kicking himself off the side of the lodge.

“Oh Ben!” Walter called, looking over to the teen, “Let Matthew know to head on back soon. The weather’s supposed to get pretty bad. I’m going to make dinner pretty soon anyway.”

Ben nodded before making his way down the steep hill. He tugged his coat closer to him as a gust of wind hit him. 

The weak cabin door shook underneath Ben’s hand as his eyes absentmindedly flew to the bridge.  _ Not walking on that ever again _ . The door creaked open.

“Oh, Ben,” Matthew greeted, trying his best to hide the surprise from his voice. He stepped aside, allowing the teen to enter. “What, uh, brings you down here?”

Ben sat on the small bed, looking around the now tidied up cabin. Matthew had managed to dramatically transform the once dusty cabin from a few weeks ago to a brand new retreat.

“You know,” He muttered, “They said you could use my help.”

Matthew leaned against the wall, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Well, I was just about to go patrol for a bit. You wanna tag along?”

Ben shrugged. “It beats sitting around I guess,” He spoke, looking up to Matthew.

“Alright then come on,” Matthew started, gesturing for Ben to get up, “You know Walter doesn’t like the walkers getting  _ too _ close to the lodge.”

“I can’t blame him,” Ben shrugged, walking out the door, “They keep damaging the panels.”

“True, although I could do without having to kill a dozen of them a day. My knife can only take so much, y’know?” Matthew grimaced. He swung his rifle onto his back before pulling out his knife and showing Ben it’s weathered condition. “Speaking of weapons, pull out your pistol. We’re entering  _ uncharted _ territory now.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Exactly how far out do you plan on going?” He asked, looking between Matthew and the cabin behind them.

“Not far,” Matthew answered, “I just wanna do my usual scouting. No further than a mile, I promise.”

Ben nodded before looking around. The thick evergreen trees blocked the clouded sun from reaching the forest floor, leaving the dirt tough underneath his feet. The occasional bird chirped, disturbing the otherwise eeriness of the forest. “Is it always this quiet?”

“Eh,” Matthew shrugged, “Occasionally. It usually means there’s no walkers or people around. I don’t mind it. Gives me some time to just be alone with my thoughts.”

Ben nodded, looking down at the ground. He knew how much Matthew liked being on his own, it was his whole point of fixing up the cabin.  _ Intruding once again _ .

“-Not that I mind you being here,” Matthew added hastily, noting his silence, “I don’t mind. Really.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ben replied, not looking up from the ground. 

“I mean it,” Matthew continued, “I know ‘Rita and them like to hand you off to me when they’re working on the house.”

“No kidding,” Ben muttered, shoving his hand into his coat pockets, “Every time they do anything big they send me down to you. Like I can’t help!”

“I’m sure that’s not what they mean,” Matthew assured, “They just get so caught up.” He casted a genuine smile over to the teen. “I don’t mind you walking along with me, really. It’s a change of pace.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ben sighed, not quite convinced, “I just wanna contribute you know? I don’t do anything around here.”

“Sure you do!” Matthew exclaimed, “You almost always help ‘Rita around the lodge. And you went hunting with Kenny and I that one time.”

Ben only shrugged, still staring at the ground.

“It could be worse,” Matthew began jokingly, “Walter could try to get you to read some of his books again.”

“Absolutely not,” Ben replied immediately, a shudder running through him, “I have almost all of Steinbeck’s quotes memorized now!”

Matthew chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “You know he loves those books. Probably more than he loves cooking _and_ me combined.”

“Well, he is a great cook,” Ben smirked. His stomach churned just at the thought of dinner.  “Oh, Walter wanted me to let you know dinner would be soon. I probably should’ve said something earlier.” He looked up at the sky. “Also, he says the weather is going to get bad.”

Matthew shook his head. “Means he’s worrying about me again,” He smiled, “He just want’s me to head back to the lodge soon. He worries too much.”

“I know what that feels like,” Ben groaned, “For the longest time Kenny and Sarita wouldn’t let me do much of anything.”

“They worry too much. All three of them,” Matthew agreed, “But me? I’m cool as ice.”

Ben rolled his eyes, laughing at his stupid smile. “Sure.”

“Hey, maybe the bad weather means it’ll snow.” Matthew nudged Ben lightly. “Then we can finally have that snowball fight.”

Ben grinned. “The one where I hand your ass to you?”

“Yeah. Sure kid,” Matthew laughed. He slapped Ben’s arm slightly. “Also Sarita said stop cursing.”  

“I. Am. An. Adult.” 

Matthew laughed, coming to a stop. “Well, I think this is far enough. It’s quiet for the most part. I wanna watch over the bridge a little bit more before dinner tonight.”

“I hate that bridge.” 

“You and me both, kid,” Matthew shuddered, “Trust me. I avoid it when I can too.”

The two headed back, their light hearted chatting never ceasing. Both much more upbeat, thankful for the calm, light moment. 

Matthew stopped in front of the cabin, casting a glance towards the lodge. “Go ahead and beat me back,” He spoke, “I’ll be back by sundown. Don’t want to worry Walter  _ too _ bad.”

“Alright,” Ben nodded, turning towards the lodge, “I’ll see ya at dinner.”

“Wait, Ben!”

Ben turned around, his brows furrowed slightly.

“Tomorrow, I wanna patrol a little bit deeper into the woods,” Matthew explained, “After breakfast. Want to tag along again?”

Ben broke out into a wide toothy grin..

“Alright, I’ll see ya soon,” Matthew smiled. He turned to the cabin, waving one last time before entering.

Ben made his way back to the lodge, eyeing the darkening clouds overtop.  _ Guess it’s going to snow after all. _ He casted a glance at the new planks hammered on before entering the lodge.

“Ben!” Walter greeted, waving over the teen. He was standing over a large pot on the stove, stirring what was soon to be dinner.

“Hey,” Ben greeted, looking around the lodge. The fireplace was lit, despite the lack of people. “Where’s Kenny and Sarita?”

“Kenny went up to shower,” Walter explained, “Sarita’s in the storage grabbing me some ingredients. What’s Matthew up to?”

“Oh we just went out scouting for a little,” Ben explained, “He said he’d be back by sunset, by the way.”

Walter nodded, looking out the window. “Well, he’ll be here in time for dinner at least.”

Ben nodded as Sarita entered the kitchen, her arms filled with an assortment of canned foods. 

“Oh Ben!” She smiled, placing the cans on the countertop, “How was it? Did you and Matty run into any trouble?”

“Not really no. It was quiet.” His eyes landed on the still naked Christmas tree.

“Oh don’t worry Ben,” Sarita spoke up, catching Ben’s gaze, “We’re going to start decorating as soon as I’m done helping Walter here.”

“Oh I’m all good here Sarita,” Walter laughed, “You two go ahead and get started on the decorations. We can finish them together after dinner.”

Sarita nodded before pulling Ben over to the tree. “You know how to do this, right?” She asked, looking through the box of decorations on the ground.

Ben kneeled beside Sarita. “Not on a tree this big,” he pointed out, “It’s huge!”

“Yes it’s much larger than I expected,” Sarita chuckled, looking back up to the tree, “I think this is where your height comes in extra handy.” She handed Ben an ornament, gesturing for him to place it as high as he could.

Ben laughed as he hung the first ornament, a small snowman, up high. He made sure it was on safely before taking another one from Sarita.

“Do you think Kenny will help us?” Sarita asked, looking up the steps.

Ben nodded. “I don’t think he can say no to you,” He laughed, sharing an amused look with Sarita.

Sarita laughed in agreement. “I think you should go ahead and string these lights on the pillars first,” She decided, handing him a row of lights. She turned back to the box and continued to dig through the ornaments.

“Don’t you want to hang some up too?” Ben asked, looking over to the pillars, “There’s four of them. We can do two each.”

Sarita smirked, raising one of her eyebrows. “They wouldn’t be even if I tried to hang them, Ben,” She laughed, “I’m much shorter.”

“Right.” Ben shrugged before making his way over to the pillars. He reached up high, taping the beginning of the lights to the pillar. 

“You two sure this won’t attract too much attention,” Kenny broke in, coming down the steps. He looked between Ben and Sarita, his brows furrowed.

“Don’t ruin their fun,” Walter called, his voice warm, “I made sure they weren’t too bright. Besides, we don’t have to turn them on all at once.”

“Yes Kenny,” Sarita called, “Come help us. You can help Ben string up the lights.”

Kenny looked between the two, unable to keep the small smile off his lips. It was surreal to see Christmas decorations. “You two go ahead. I’m gonna see if Walt needs anything,” He answered, making his way over to Walter.

“Oh no,” Walter chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “I don’t need any help here. You go ahead and decorate.”

“Come on, Kenny!” Ben called, gesturing for the older man to join him. 

Kenny rolled his eyes before making his way over to the teen. “So what exactly are you tryna’ do here?” He asked, eyeing the lights in Ben’s hands.

“We have to string them up,” Ben answered, gesturing to the finished pillar beside him, “You’ve done this before, right?”

Kenny nodded. “I tried to be home for Christmas,” He began, quietly, “We had one of them fake trees but Duck always insisted on decorating the tree with Kat and hanging the lights around the house with me.”

Ben managed a small smile. “It never got cold enough to feel like winter though, did it?”

“Nah.” Kenny shook his head, dispersing the memories. “I never minded the heat though. Beats the snowy shit any day.”

Ben laughed as he handed Kenny a string of lights. 

Kenny made his way over to the third pillar and began to string up the lights. He stopped, as movement from outside the lodge caught his attention. 

“There’s people out there!”

Sarita jumped up, instantly by his side. Ben and Walter joined the two at the window, staring outside.

“Where the fuck is Matthew?” Kenny hissed, “He’s supposed to let us know before sending people up this way!”

“Maybe he went back into the woods?”

“We gotta make sure they’re clear before they try to get in here.” Kenny grabbed his rifle from beside the door before shrugging on his jacket. Sarita and Walter were by his side in an instant.

“Matthew might have sent them up for supplies,” Walter considered, looking between the three.

Kenny didn’t respond, only making sure the rifle was loaded. “Ben, you stay here.”

“What! Why? I want to help!” Ben objected, looking between Kenny and the outside.

“Just incase anything goes awry you’re our backup,” The older man explained, his voice tense, “We need you in here.”

“ _ Nothing’s _ going to go wrong,” Walter broke in, “We’re just going to see what they want. Matthew probably sent them up. We’ll be right back.”

“Finish stringing up those lights Ben,” Sarita added tightly, “We’ll be right back don’t worry.”

Kenny shut the door, casting one last glance at Ben’s hunched figure. He held his rifle held up defensively, Walter and Sarita joining him at his side.

“Who the fuck are you guys?!” Kenny snarled, his eyes darting around the group. 

The man in the front of the group instantly shot his hands up, as the man beside him held up his own rifle, aiming right for Kenny. 

“Hey now, we’re just passing through,” The man in the front spoke, a thick country accent lacing his words.

“Like hell you are,” Kenny growled, jutting his rifle towards the other man.

“Hey! Why don’t you calm the fuck down!” The armed man shouted, glaring at Kenny.

“Why don’t you calm the fuck down!” Kenny shouted back, his gaze flickering at the people now gathered behind them. Each person looked just as startled and angry as he did. 

“Are you here to rob us!?” Sarita cried, looking between the group nervously. Walter’s silence and Kenny’s shouting was only making her more anxious.

“Excuse me but do I look like a fucking thief to you!?” The sole woman of the group shouted back, glaring straight at Sarita.

“Sarah, get behind me!” Another man urged, placing his arm out in front of a young girl.

“Just tell us who you are!” The front man spoke out again, his voice pleading.

“We ain’t here to rob nobody. Put the gun down!” Another man spoke, inching his way forward.

“Fuck that!” Kenny shouted, looking between the group. 

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa,” The front man spoke, looking back at his group cautiously. 

“ _ Please, _ just do what he says,” Sarita pleaded, looking between the group and Kenny. She didn’t want anybody to get hurt. Especially not a group with two young girls.

Kenny’s gaze shot from the front man to the smaller figure standing in front of the group. His heart dropped.

_ “Kenny?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TERRIBLE.  
> Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up within 48 hours. I hate cliffhangers toooo but Kenny's reunion was such a powerful moment in season 2 I didn't want to change it too much.  
> Next, we see our dear shitbirds reaction.  
> Remember, Comments/kudos/bookmarks really do inspire me to write much faster and I do try to reply to each comment!  
> Thanks for reading! C u all very soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new chapter yesterday 6/18!  
> HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!

“ _ Clementine _ ?”

Kenny’s mouth hung open, unable to fully comprehend the little girl standing in front of him. He stared at her in disbelief for a few more seconds before he found himself wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he deemed safe.

Clementine pulled away after a few moments, smiling widely at the small tear that slid down Kenny's face. He kneeled down, resting a hand on her shoulder as he drank in the growth she had taken on in the last two years. Pride, sadness, and shock built in his chest. 

Kenny tore his gaze away from Clementine, looking among the group behind her, all sporting their own confused looks. “These guys with you?” He asked, his voice softer than it’s been in months.

Clementine nodded, the smile never wavering from her face.

“Let’s talk inside,” Kenny began, standing back up. His eyes widened as grin pulled at his lips. “I have another surprise waitin' for ya.”

Clementine furrowed her brows in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

“Great. Dinner will be ready soon,” Walter finally spoke, smiling in relief.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” The older man in the back spoke, uncertainty lacing his voice. He wrapped his arm protectively around the young girl standing besides him.

“It’s gonna storm soon,” Walter explained, looking up towards the sky, “Please, come on in.”

Kenny placed a hand on Clementines shoulder, guiding her back inside the lodge. The warm smile never leaving either one of their faces.

“So what’d they want?” Ben asked, slightly frustrated with being left behind. His hands rested on his hips as he eyed the newly decorated pillars, his back to the door. “I was thinking I could lower the one on the left a little more. Maybe-”

“ _ Ben _ _!?_ ”

He could recognize that voice anywhere. The teen spun around, eyes wide as they landed on the little girl standing beside Kenny. Ben's entire figure froze.

Clementine seemed to momentarily still before breaking into a wide, toothy grin and running over to the teen. She clasped her arms tightly around the teen's rigid waist. 

Ben’s gaze tore away from Clementine, only to meet Kenny’s equally surprised eyes. He fell to his knees after a moment, wrapping his around her just as tightly. A wet, joyful laugh bubbled out of him.

Clementine pulled away, returning the laugh as her eyes radiated pure sunshine. “I can’t believe it!”

Kenny walked up to the two, a soft smile on his lips. “Come on, we got a lot of catching up to do.” He shared a warm look with Sarita and Walter.

Sarita returned the smile, gesturing for the three to go before turning back to the new group. “If you’d all follow me I can show you where you can rest before dinner,” She explained, waving her hand.

Kenny, Clementine, and Ben made their way to the fireplace, Ben’s hand never wavering from its resting place on Clementines shoulder. They each took a seat on the couch as a sense of disbelief and solace descended on them.

“Still wearing this dirty ol thing huh,” Kenny teased, tapping Clementines hat. 

Clementine smiled before lowering her gaze back down to her hands.

“Y’know,” Kenny began, “I half expected Lee to walk up beside you.” 

Clementine seemed to shrink in her seat, looking just as young as when they first met. “I got him killed,” She murmured, not looking up from her hands.

“ _ No, _ ” Ben blurted, surprising both himself and the other two. He cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding both their gazes. He knew what it was like to carry that kind of guilt.

“You didn’t get him killed. Lee- He made a choice,” He began, his eyes swimming with newfound determination, “Lee chose to go after you because he cared for you, Clem. There was  _ nothing _ in the world that would’ve stopped him from going after you. It was never your fault.”

Clementine managed a half smile, not quite convinced. She looked Ben in the eyes, grateful for the reassurance.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Kenny spoke up, looking between the two. He smiled softly before taking a deep breath. “So, how’d you end up all the way up here?”

Clementine looked down at her hands once more before launching into her story, not quite meeting anyone's eyes. Her voice softened as she went on, utter sorrow bleeding into her voice.

“It sounds like you haven’t had it easy,” Kenny spoke up first, his voice laced with guilt, “I’m sorry we couldn’t have found you earlier.”

Clementine nodded slowly, before looking between the two. “Christa told me you were dead.” Her eyes landed on Ben. “She said you fell off a balcony!” 

Ben grimaced. “She wasn’t lying,” He began, looking over to Kenny, “Well not about the falling part.”

“Then how…?” 

“Well, after I fell in the alleyway Kenny refused to leave me behind,” Ben explained, “He managed to miraculously get us both out of the alley and eventually out of Savannah after a week or so.”

“We found a restaurant a few miles out of the city,” Kenny continued, “We met Sarita after a few weeks and spent about two months there before we left. Ended up runnin’ into Walter and Matthew here after a year of traveling.” He waved Sarita over.

“Clem, this is my girl Sarita,” He introduced, wrapping an arm around her waist, “Ain’t she beautiful?”

Clementine smiled as Ben made a disgusted face behind their back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Clementine,” Sarita greeted, “It’s so nice to meet another girl, especially after dealing with these two for so long,” She teased, sending a pointed look to Ben.

“Hey Kenny, Sarita!” Walter called from the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest, “Could you two come here for a second?”

“Be right over!” Kenny answered, standing up beside Sarita, “That’s Walt over there. Matthew’s still out.”

“Matty is quite the character. Ben and him get along a little  _ too _ well,” Sarita smiled, laughing to herself slightly, “He’s keeping watch. He’ll be back soon.”

“Alright now you two relax,” Kenny spoke, “Dinner will be ready real soon. Walter cooks one crazy pot of beans.” 

Ben watched the two leave before turning Clementine, a beat of silence passing through. “I see you kept the stickers I gave you,” he smiled, gesturing to the backpack besides her.

Clementine grew red, chuckling at the bag. She pulled out the rough drawing she had of Duck, Kenny, and Katjaa.

“Is that…?” Ben asked, looking between the drawing and Clementine, his throat tightening.

“Yeah,” Clementine smiled, “I’ve kept them ever since.” She looked down at her hands. “I thought I was the last survivor from the motel.”

Ben’s thoughts drifted to Savannah, not for the first time since leaving. All the friends he had lost. They had  _ both _ lost. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured, his eyes still focused on the drawing, “I didn’t think anyone else made it out of Savannah.”

Clementine nodded. “Christa and Omid made it seem like that too. They told me they were sure you two didn’t make it out.” She looked over to the fire, finally feeling warm for the first time in days. She lifted her sleeves up to her elbows, careful not to rub her new stitches. “I wanted to wait outside of Savannah but they said they saw you two-”

“Clem! Your wrist?!” Ben cried, eyeing the nasty scar, “W-What happened? Do you want me to get Kenny? We have medical supplies too!”

“No- I’m fine!” Clementine looked between Ben and the scar, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “It’s nothing.”

Ben widened his eyes before reaching out to her wrist. “Can I see?” He asked, concern lacing his words, “It looks pretty bad. Does it still hurt?”

Clementine avoided his gaze, pulling her wrist closer to her body. “I-I got bit by a wild dog. It just looks bad,” She mumbled. 

Ben furrowed his brows, studying Clementine’s face. He contemplated his next move for a few more seconds before shrugging off his coat.

“W-What are you doing?”

Ben ignored the question as he pulled his hoodie just high enough to reveal his scar. He flinched at the sore sight, before meeting Clementine’s shocked gaze.

“Christa wasn’t wrong in thinking I was dead. The balcony went right through me here. I’ve got a matching one on my back too,” He began, somewhat slowly, “Kenny managed to stitch me up before it was too late. I spent weeks unable to move too much.” He paused to lower his hoodie before gesturing to his weaker leg. “Didn’t mean I was in the all clear. I messed up my leg pretty bad too. I have a permanent limp now.”

Clementine looked up to Ben, her gaze shifting between his leg and now hidden scar.

“It’s ugly,” Ben continued, “But I like to think that it shows what happened and what I survived.” He pointed at Clementines stitches, a small, knowing smile on his face.  “Your scar's the same. Everything that’s happened since Savannah? You survived that and you’ve got the scars to prove it.”

Clementine only stared down down at her wrist. “I didn’t fall from a balcony though. It was just a stupid dog.”

“It still shows just how tough you are,” Ben asserted with a warm smile, “You’re strong, Clem. A lot more than most people, at least. Besides, I think the scar looks kinda cool- almost like a battle scar!”

Clementine laughed, moving her wrist in the light. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Clem! Ben! It’s time for dinner,” Kenny called, interrupting their conversation.

“Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry,” Ben joked, “I know I am. Get ready for a real, decent meal.” He led Clem over to the kitchen, the girls smile never faltering.  

“There you two are! I was getting worried you decided to skip on eating,” Walter greeted, pouring a bowl of beans for each, “Come on and sit down, Clementine. You must be exhausted.”

Clementine and Ben made their way towards Kenny and Sarita, taking a seat right beside Walter.  Ben caught eyes with the man wearing a hat and managed a small smile before the man looked away.

“So Clem,” Kenny began, “As soon as morning hits you’re welcome to stay here. With me and Ben. Liked it was meant to be.”

Clementine looked between Ben and Kenny for a few seconds before managing a curt nod. 

“Oh Kenny,” Sarita began, shaking her head slightly, “Let her enjoy her meal. Give her a moment to relax.”

“Of course of course,” Kenny spoke, taking another bite of his dinner.

“Ben and I were hanging up some ornaments before you came upon us,” Sarita smiled, changing the subject, “As soon as you’re done eating, you and Sarah can help us finish up the tree.”

Clementine smirked, looking up to Ben.

Ben shrugged. “It’s a lot of fun.”

Walter and Sarita suddenly stood up, a silent conversation flowing between them. The two walked to the kitchen, their voices low. 

Kenny watched them leave, his brows knit in concern, before two members from the other group sat beside him. He continued eating, not quite making eye contact with either.

“You’re Ben, right?” The man spoke, looking over to Ben. 

Ben nodded, looking between the two men who were now seated at the table. 

“I’m Luke,” He greeted, “That’s Nick beside you there. Nice to meet ya.”

Ben waved at the two, his eyes guarded.

“Thats Rebecca and Alvin over there,” Luke spoke, pointing over to the couple sitting besides one another eating, “Becca’s actually about to have a baby. Carlos is our doctor, Sarah’s his daughter.”

Ben looked back, his gaze glossing over each person.

“Is this the friend you told me screwed up a lot?” Nick spoke up for the first time, looking over to Clementine. 

Ben furrowed his brows, looking down at Clementine with a slight frown. “ _ Screwed up a lot? _ ”

Clementine choked before widening her eyes. She focused on the food in front of her, not looking up at the teen.

“That’d be him in the flesh,” Kenny snorted, taking another bite, “Good one, Clem.”

Ben rolled his eyes at Kenny before looking back down at Clementine. She smiled apologetically.

“So you’re friend there, Al,” Kenny began, looking up to Luke, “Said y’all were running away from some people.”

Luke nodded curtly. 

“Well, you don’t gotta worry about them for the  _ night _ ,” Kenny spoke, taking another bite, “The lodge’s in the middle of nowhere. Hard to find unless you stumble upon it. Like you guys.”

“That’s true,” Luke acknowledged, looking around, “Quite the place you got here.” 

Sarita returned to the table with Sarah, halting the conversation. “Clementine, Ben! Come finish decorating with us. Sarah’s quite good at hanging the ornaments.”

Ben smiled, waving at the younger girl. He looked over to Clem, making sure she had eaten all her food before strolling over to the tree.

“I’m Sarah,” The girl greeted, smiling shyly. She hung up another ornament, pausing to let Ben see. “Are you and Clementine friends?”

Ben nodded. “Me and Clem go a long way back,” He recalled, resting a playful hand on Clementine's head, “She’s one of my first friends, actually.”

Sarah beamed, handing each an ornament. “Sarita says we need to hang them up as high as we can. It’s going to be Christmas soon!”

“It must be quite shocking to see Kenny and Ben again,” Sarita whispered to Clementine, leaving Sarah and Ben to their own conversation.

“Yeah,” Clementine answered, looking over to her friends, “I didn’t think I’d ever see them again. They told me you found them in a restaurant.”

Sarita chuckled, shaking her head at the memory. “That is true,” She admitted, “I actually saved Kenny’s life after he fell and twisted his ankle running from a herd.”

Clementine let out a surprised giggle. “He didn’t tell me that part.”

“Of course he didn’t.” Sarita rolled her eyes. “Ben was still relatively sick when I found them so it was just Kenny out scavenging. You should’ve seen the way they looked then.”

Clementine smiled before looking back towards the cabin group. They had mostly dispersed, only Nick and Luke remaining in the dining hall.

“What were you two doing outside?” Sarita asked, turning around to face Kenny and Walter, “Is Matty back?”

“No, not yet,” Kenny answered, “Ran into some lady snooping around. Walter here gave her some food and she ran off.”

“Ben,” Walter called, gesturing for the teen to come over, “I thought you said Matthew would be back by sundown?” 

Ben nodded. “Well that’s what he told me,” He explained, eyeing the older man's worried expression, “He went into the cabin last I saw.”

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Sarita comforted, trying her best not to worry. She crossed her arms, looking back out the window. “He’s probably on his way now.”

Walter gave a slow nod before walking back to the foyer of the lodge, staring out into the now dark world. 

“He’s worried over Matthew,” Kenny explained, looking over at Clementine, “They’re together. He’s usually back by now.”

“Hey uh- Clementine?” Luke called, interrupting the conversation. He stood beside Nick in the kitchen, waving over the girl. 

Ben and Clementine shared a look before making their way over to Nick and Luke, leaving Sarita and Kenny to their own conversation.

“Yeah?” Clementine answered, looking between the two.

Luke’s eyes shifted nervously. “Can we uh, talk to you?-  _ In private? _ ”

Clementine crossed her arms, her brows furrowed. “Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Ben.”

“I know that Clementine but- This really just needs to be between the three of us,” Luke stressed, his eyes shifting back towards Nick's hunched figure . The man focused his gaze on the ground, holding one arm behind his back. 

Ben crossed his arms. “What’s going on?” he asked, growing nervous, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah- No everyone’s fine,” Luke assured tensely, “I just need to talk to Clementine about somet-”

Nick turned around, looking straight at Ben for the second time that night, his eyes sharing a haunted look Ben knew all too well.

“I shot Matthew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnn  
> A few notes!  
> 1\. I think Clementine and Ben's friendship in the game was so, so underrated and now that I have it in my hands, expect a lot, A L O T, of cute moments between the two because why the hell not.  
> 2\. I have what I call 'fixed points' in my fic, where no matter how I try to change/alter canon, it just doesn't work. Most of these revolve around certain characters deaths or just events that occur. If I write a death, I try to change them so that they at least have more meaning and impact you readers more. Although this Doesn't mean I don't have big changes written, because I most definitely dooooooo. ( @telltale, you didn't have to kill everyone off but anyway)  
> 3\. I tried to follow the script as best I could in terms of dialogue, but it was so, so exhausting. So everything from here on out will be what I vaguely remember and more of my own thoughts.  
> 4\. A lot of the upcoming chapters will be mostly told in Ben's perspective, considering he's the star of the show. I do have a few future chapters written in Clem's viewpoint though :D.  
> 5\. Lastly, Idk if I've said this before but, Ben in this fic wont be romantically involved with anyone so don't expect anything. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ANYWAY NEW CHAPTER UP SOOOOOON!!! TYSM FOR READING!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important notes at the end! Please read!

Ben blinked once.

And again.

“The man on the bridge. The man I k-killed. That was Matthew,” Nick whispered, holding out the image of Walter and Matthew together. 

Horror dawned over Clementine. She looked over to Ben, the teen’s eyes focused on the photograph.

“But I- I just spoke with him,” Ben spluttered, his volume increasing. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t dead. Matthew had _ just _ promised they’d go out tomorrow. “Y-You’re lying!”

“Sh sh now, come on,” Luke pled, his eyes wide in fear, “We- We’re just gonna leave now. We don’t-”

“Where’s Walter?!” Clementine whispered, looking around the lodge urgently, “Matthew was his boyfriend!” 

The older man was nowhere to be seen.

“The knife's gone,” Nick explained, his eyes still trained on the photograph, “It was in the backpack and now it’s gone.”

“You  _ killed  _ him and robbed him afterwards!” Ben hissed, his voice laced with hurt, “God, Walter’s going to-”

“Ben, please,” Clementine urged, grabbing his arm, “Where’s Walter?! We need to tell him it was an accident. Before more people die.”

“H-He’s going to be devastated.” Ben swallowed down his building sadness, deciding to share the news with the others  _ after _ finding Walter, “He’s probably outside- Out front.”

Clementine led the rest outside, casting a concerned glance over to Ben. The teen’s arms were wrapped around himself.

“It was an accident- all of it,” Nick murmured, his eyes still trained on the ground in front of him, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

Ben didn’t look up. The words sounded all too familiar. 

Walter stood outside, his back to the front of the lodge. His hand was clutched tightly around Matthew’s old knife, a lit cigarette in his other hand.

“I know what happened to Matthew.”

Ben stopped, staring at the back of Walter’s head. Luke and Nick stood still behind him, only Clementine slowly approaching his slouched figure.

Walter lifted the knife in his hand, twisting it slightly. “Was it that kid…? Nick was his name,” He gritted out, still not turning around.

Ben looked back at Nick. The man looking up to Walter, his eyes wide. His hands shook by his side.

“Tell me what happened.” Walter took a drag from his cigarette, still not turning around. “Just tell me what the fuck happened.”

“It-It was an accident,” Nick explained shakily, eyeing the knife, “I thought he was going to s-shoot Clementine and Luke. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen.”

Silence reigned as Walter stood still, his eyes still focused outward. “I liked this knife. I gave it to Matthew right after all this shit happened.” He dropped his cigarette to the ground, putting it out.

“Is Nick a good man, Clementine?”

“Walter I don’t think-”

“Is he, Clementine?” Walter repeated roughly, cutting off Ben.

“Yes,” Clementine spoke gently, “He saved my life. He’s a good man, Walter.”

The wind turbine was now humming loudly, only increasing Ben’s growing fear. “Walter… This isn’t you.”

Walter spun around, staring down Nick’s frightened face. “Do you know what you’ve done to me? Do you have  _ any _ idea?”

“I’m so sorry,” Nick quavered, “I didn’t know if I hit him but I did- and it all just happened so fast.”

Walter played with the knife in his hands, staring at it intently.

“Walter…” Ben began quietly, “Let’s go back inside…”

The older man eyed the teen for a moment, his eyes burning in pain. He threw the knife to the ground. 

Kenny, Sarita, and Carlos ran outside, meeting the other fours eyes with confusion. The wind picked up, howling wildly around the eight of them.

“Walt? What’s going on?” Kenny asked. His gaze flew from his friend to the wildly spinning wind turbine.

“Shit,” He cursed, “That thing’s a goddamn dinner bell. It’s gonna bring walkers right to our door!”

“Nick!” Carlos shouted, “Help me grab the guns.”

Sarita looked between Ben and Walter, her eyebrows drawn in concern. She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off.

“Come on!” Kenny called, grabbing his rifle from Carlos, “We gotta shut that down now!”

The group ran to the wind turbine, leaving only Walter behind. The spinning blades were only getting faster and faster. A crackle erupted from the lodge, halting their movement. 

“What the hell was that!?” Luke cried, staring at the lodge. The lights inside fizzled, before shutting off.

“Damn it!” Kenny swore, “Transformer’s must’ve blown! I’m gonna need help checking it out.”

“I’ll go with you,” Luke decided, gesturing to his gun.

“Me too,” Sarita spoke up, crossing her arms.

“No,” Kenny argued, “It’s too dangerous. You and Ben know the turbine better than anyone else. I don’t know what the fuck Walt’s doing right now but it’s up to the rest of y’all to shut it off.” He didn’t hesitate before running to the transformer, Luke a few steps behind him. 

Clementine turned to Ben and Sarita. “Do you know how to turn it off?!” She asked, looking between the two. 

“I think it has something to do with the key!” Ben shouted over the noise, “Walter had to turn it to the right to turn it on!”

Clementine nodded as she turned the key. The turbine slowed to a stop, drowning the world in eery silence. 

Ben smiled proudly, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Something ain’t right…” Nick whispered, eyeing his surroundings nervously.

The sound of their own breathing was the only interruption in the otherwise still environment. Ben looked over to Nick, suddenly uncomfortable.  

“Walkers!” Carlos cried, pointing to the treelines, “We need to get back to the lodge! We don’t have much ammunition!”

Sarita aimed her rifle, shooting the closest walkers. “Run! We’ll cover you!”

“They’re behind us!” Nick cried, shooting the closest walker, “Come on!”

Ben pulled out his pistol, keeping as close to Clementine as he could. “Stay close,” He advised, shooting an approaching walker.

“You can shoot?!”

“Yeah?!” Ben replied, perplexed by the question, “Clem- it’s been a year and a half!”

Clementine tried her best to hide the shock. “I didn’t think- Sorry!”

“Get to the lodge! Hurry!” Carlos shouted again.

“Stick close!” Ben urged, shooting a nearby walker. 

Nick’s screams caught both their attention. The two spun around, only to find the man fighting off a walker with his bare arms. Ben raised his gun to shoot only for someone else’s bullet to hit. 

Ben shot his gaze to the direction the bullet came from, only to find Walter with his gun raised. The older man stared at Nick for another moment before gesturing for Ben and Clementine to run inside.

“Clementine!” Rebecca called, her voice tense, “What happened out there? Are you two alright?!”

The two made their way over, only for the sound of rapid gunfire to ring from outside.

“What the hell…?” Alvin whispered, looking out the window.

“That’s not our gunfire,” Ben worried, “Wait- Who’s that?!” He pointed at the emerging figures from the treeline.

“Shit shit shit,” Rebecca whispered, her voice laced in fear, “We need to hide- now!”

“What- Sarita’s out there!” Ben stammered, “We can’t leave them-” He was cut off as Carlos was hit in the face by the other man.

“Dad!” Sarah cried, running outside.

“Sarah!” Clementine gasped, watching as she ran to her father. The other man looked over to the lodge, staring right them.

“We need to hide!” Alvin fretted, pulling his wife towards the stairs, “Hide you two!”

Ben didn’t hesitate before grabbing Clementine and diving behind the couches. He put his arm over her head, making sure she was completely hidden from view.

The strangers led the others inside, tying each person’s hands together with zipties. The leading man put his hands on his hips, surveying the lodge.

“Look at this place,”An armed man spoke, “How the hell are we supposed to find the others?”

Alvin waved, catching Ben’s attention. He gestured for him and Clementine to run up the stairs behind him.

The teen peaked over the edge of the couch before pulling Clementine behind him and up the stairs, following Alvins lead. The four hid behind the upstairs railing.

“Come here,” The leading man snarled, “I’m only going to ask you once. Where’s Rebecca?”

Ben’s eyes shot to Rebecca. “Why’s he looking for you?”

Carlos screamed, sending a shiver down Ben’s back. He looked over to Rebecca and Alvin in horror.

“DAD!”

“Rebecca?” The leading man called into the empty space, his voice echoing off the walls,a “Our baby deserves to be raised in safety.”

“We have to go down there,” Alvin whispered, eyeing Rebecca, “He’s going to kill Carlos. You need a doctor…”

“I can’t do that,” Rebecca murmured, holding her stomach, “I can’t- Not again. Where’s Luke and Kenny?!”

“They’re still outside,” Ben worried, casting a glance out the window, “I-I don’t know what happened to them.”

Carlos screamed again, this time joined with Sarah. “Dad!  _ Please _ no- Don’t hurt my dad!”

“They’re going to kill him!” Clementine whispered urgently, “We have to go down there!”

“They’ll kill you,” Rebecca murmured, looking Alvin in the eyes, “They’re going to-”

“That’s it,” The man shouted, “Say goodbye, Carlos.” 

“Sarah- Don’t look!”

Rebecca stood up, staring at the scene downstairs. “Stop it, Bill!”

The man, Bill, held a large knife to Carlos’s neck. He threw him to the ground before smiling. “Ah, Rebecca.”

The four made their way down the steps. Terror slowly engulfing them with each step.

“Well who’s this,” Bill sneered, eyeing Ben, “You’ve brought another guest with you.” He turned his attention back to Rebecca, placing his hand on her face.

“Fuck you, Carver,” Rebecca hissed, pulling away from the man.

Ben, Clementine, and Alvin were tied up and placed beside one another as Rebecca stood to the side, guarded by one of the armed men. Ben shot a concerned glance at Carlos’s twisted fingers, before meeting Sarita’s terrified eyes.

“Please, let these people go,” Walter pleaded, “You don’t have to do this.”

Carver eyed him for a moment, before continuing his walk around the group. “Troy, make sure nobody else is in here,” He ordered.

“Are you alright?” Sarita whispered, eyeing Ben and Clementine.

Before either could respond, a shot rang out, sending one of the armed strangers to the ground, a bullet lodged his head.

Carved slid behind a pillar, raising his pistol in his hand. “Watch them, Bonnie.”

“Don’t move,” Bonnie warned, hiding behind a pillar. She aimed her gun at the group before making eye contact with Carver. 

Carver growled before marching over to the group. He grabbed Walter roughly, shoving him to the center of the lodge. Ben stared, his eyes wide in fear.  _ He’s not going to… _

Carver pushed Walter to the ground before shooting him in the head.

“NO!” Sarita cried, staring at Walter’s still body.

Ben’s throat constricted at the pool of blood underneath Walter’s still body.  _ This- this isn’t happening. _

“That’s for our man,” Carver barked. He turned to face the others, a frown pulling at his lips. “Now, I didn’t want to have to do this. But you left me no choice.” He grabbed Alvin roughly, dragging him to the center of the lodge.

“No- Don’t fucking touch him!” Rebecca begged, “Al- Tell Kenny to stop! Please!-”

“I love you ‘Becca,” Alvin called back, his voice strained.

“Fuck-” Ben whispered. He met Clementine’s desperate and terrified eyes before looking outside. “Kenny! Luke! Stop it!” He yelled, praying they heard him.

Carver spun around, throwing Alvin to the ground roughly. His eyes met Ben’s frightened ones.

“Ah.”

Ben froze up as Carver strode over to him. His feet scrambled backward as he tried his best to get away from the approaching man. Carver reached forward, grabbing Ben by his hood before dragging him to the center of the lodge.

“BEN!” Clementine rang out.

“Please- You don’t have to hurt anyone else,” Sarita shouted, her voice filled with fear. “Don’t do this, Bonnie! Please- He’s innocent!” She begged, struggling against the handcuffs.

Bonnie only aimed her gun at Sarita.

“You’ve got to the count of three before I lodge a bullet in this kid’s head,” Carver snarled, shoving his pistol against Ben’s head.

Ben bit down on his trembling lip, trying his best not to cry out in fear.

“Please- Don’t!” Sarita echoed, her eyes welling up in tears. 

“Stop it!” Clementine cried out again, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn’t want to lose another friend, not again.

“I can do this all night,” Carver seethed, pushing the gun to Ben’s head, “Is that what you want? A kid’s blood on your hands?!”

A beat of silence passed before Kenny walked through the front door, his arms up in surrender. He met Ben’s gaze.

Carver shoved Ben back roughly before gesturing for Bonnie to tie up Kenny. He looked over to the others.

Clementine and Sarita eyed Ben, each searching for any form of harm. Ben nodded, trying his best to hide his trembling hands.

“Luke finally up and run, huh,” Carver mocked, eyeing the group, “I told you he wasn’t fit to be a leader. And now? Now you’ll all be safe.” He walked up to Rebecca, eyeing her pregnant stomach.

“ _ As a family. _ ”

Ben fought the urge to look at Walter’s still body.

“Alright,” Carver finished, turning back to the door, “Round ‘em up. We’re headin’ back to camp.” 

One by one, the other’s were handled and lined up, leaving Ben and Clementine last. They were lead through the thick forest, only to be rounded into a large truck, minus Rebecca and Alvin.

“Don’t w-worry. We’ll be okay,” Ben reassured Clementine. She looked up to him, unable to hide the growing fear in her eyes. 

Ben only wished he could sound more convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh. 
> 
> anyway, important notes. not so good news i'm afraid.  
> this fic is going on a short, short, hiatus.  
> I wont be able to update again until the end of August due to multiple factors. I wont have internet access as much for a while + im busy with a bunch of upcoming life activities.  
> THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED.  
> trust me, i have over 75,000 words written but less than 50,000 posted. I have 10 future chapters written already. Im not leaving this fic. I just can't write/edit/upgrade comfortably till the end of August. So  
> im dropping my tumblr here, where you can all follow me and hang around with me until im back. Let me know ur from my Ao3 and ill def follow u back! Although any public asks about my fic probably wont be answered due to irl people knowing me on tumblr.  
> I will be back, and trust me, this fic will get GOOD. ;;;;)  
> thank you all for your paitience and continued comments, love u all and see you all soon!  
> Tumblr; benpaulives.tumblr.com


	20. Chapter 20

The drive to Carver’s camp was easily one of the most uncomfortable and nerve wracking experiences in Ben’s life. He sat on the floor of the truck, squeezed between the cold door of the truck and Clementine's small figure.  The younger girl rested her head on Ben’s shoulder as the ride drew on throughout the night, drifting in and out of sleep. 

“We gotta get the fuck out of here,” Kenny snarled for the upteenth time. 

“And how the hell are we gonna do somethin’ like that,” Nick retorted, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. 

“Easy. We punch the first sonofabitch to open the door. Then take his gun to shoot the next sonofabitch.” Kenny leaned forward, glaring at Nick. “We ain’t doing much just sitting around in here.” 

“Kenny, please,” Sarita murmured, tightening her grip around her boyfriend, “There’s nothing we can do right now.”

“Our hands are tied, literally. We cannot risk a fight if we’re not guaranteed a win. It’s  _ too _ dangerous,” Carlos added tiredly. He looked around at the others before resting his eyes on Sarah. “Besides, Carver took Alvin and Rebecca. We still do not know where Luke is, either. ”

“I’m scared,” Sarah’s quiet voice announced. The girl looked up to her father with wide eyes before being pulled back down to his chest.

“We’re okay, Sarah,” Clementine reassured, forcing a comforting smile to her lips.

“The hell we’re not,” Kenny argued, “Your pal Luke made a run for it. He’s not comin’ back.”

“Kenny,” Ben sighed, finally looking over to the older man, “Maybe sitting around and thinking this through is the thing we _can_ do. Like Carlos said, it’s too risky.

“Luke wouldn’t fucking abandon us!” Nick yelled, “He’s not a selfish asshole like you!”

“So tell me,  _ Vanilla Ice. _ You think we should all all just wait around until the crazy fucker takes us to his fucked up utopia, right?” Kenny snapped. 

“ _ Kenny _ .”

“A utopia wouldn’t be fucked up,” Nick corrected. 

“Why don’t you shut the fuc-”

The truck came to an abrupt stop, jolting everyone forward. Harsh voices reached the group's ears, sending a trickle of fear down their backs. 

The doors opened, revealing Troy’s awful sneer. The man’s gaze rested on the group before taking a step back.

“Alright, time to get out,” He ordered, “No funny business. You’re on our turf now.”

Ben got out first, his eyes instantly taking in his new surroundings. A large fenced parking lot greeted his eyes with beds lined up against the walls. It was mostly empty, besides the bare necessities trickled around. His eyes landed on Rebecca and Carver, standing in the center of the lot.

“Welcome, dear family,” Carver greeted, looking over the group. 

Two guards reared the tuck, each carrying their own rifle protectively. Bonnie made her way through the group, untying their zip ties. 

“I know now that this doesn’t look like the coziest of places to be,” Carver began, “but it is your home now. You will respect it.”

“You’ve hurt the delicate balance we once had in our little community. Hurt your friends,” He went on, eyeing each individual carefully, “But forgiveness can be attained once more. Until then, you will all remain out here. When you have all earned it, I will allow you to rejoin the rest of the family, inside.”

Clementine and Sarah’s quiet voices floated over to Ben’s ears. The teen looked over to the girls with a confused frown.  _ What are they- _

“Carlos!” Carver spat, sending a glare the doctor’s way, “I think your daughter needs to be taught a lesson on respect.”

Sarah shrunk, her gaze darting to the ground in front of her. Clementine rested her hand protectively on the girl's shoulder.

“No- I think she understo-”

“That wasn’t a request, Carlos,” Carver growled, “Either you teach her or I’ll have Troy here do it for you.”

“Carver,  _ please- _ ”

Carver shook his head in disapproval. “Troy.”

“Hey- Stop it Carver!” Nick shouted, his eyes wide.

“No you don’t have to do anything!” Clementine cried out, eyeing Troy’s approaching figure, “She didn’t mean it.”

“I’d hush up little girl,” Troy sneered. He stepped up to Sarah, eyeing her viciously before raising his arm.

“Wait-” Ben spoke up, looking between Troy and Carver. He swallowed nervously, his thoughts raced through his head. “I-I don’t really...I don’t really think this is the best way to welcome new family. R-right?” He looked over to Carver, suppressing the urge to look away. “First impressions are i-important.” 

Carver narrowed his eyes before grinning smugly. He stepped towards the teen, his chilling grin never leaving his face.

Ben swallowed nervously, casting a fearful glance to the others. He met Kenny’s eyes as the older man clenched his hands into fists. The teen shut his eyes, bracing himself for pain.

“What’s your name kid?” Carver questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“Ben.” 

“Well, Ben,” Carver began, laughing slightly. He clapped his hand on the teen’s shoulder roughly. “I think you make a good point.” He signaled for Troy to step away from Sarah without looking away from the teen. “You show promise. I think I’m going to keep my eye on you.” 

Ben nodded shakily, his eyes following Carver as the man stepped back to the center.

“Now, I think it’s time y’all got some rest,” Carver declared, “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” He turned around, walking out the doors with the rest of the guards.

“Well shit,” Kenny grumbled, making his way over to Ben with Sarita on his heels, “That man’s fucking insane.”

“You saved Sarah!” Clementine praised, looking up to Ben.

“You did,” Carlos sighed with relief, raking an arm around his daughter, “You put yourself at risk even after only knowing us for such a short time.”

Ben only shrugged awkwardly, uncomfortable with all the attention. “I didn’t kow what I was doing, it’s nothing really.”

“Hell, you did more than the rest of us,” Nick pointed out.

“Ben’s my friend dad,” Sarah added, “That’s why he saved me. It’s what friends do. They look after one another. Right, Clementine?”

Clementine smiled in agreement. 

Sarita placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder a concerned smile on her lips. “I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you.”

“I don’t like how he said he’s got his eye on ya,” Kenny muttered, crossing his arms, “Doesn’t sound good.” 

“He sounds crazier and crazier every time he opens his mouth,” Rebecca muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“The kid’s got guts,” A voice spoke out from one of the beds, startling the others, “Not many people stand up to Carver and walk away unscathed.”

“And you are?” Rebecca asked, eyeing the man.

The man in question made his way over to the others. His face was kind, only a small scar standing out against his dark skin. His sported a scruffy beard and moustache, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans. “The name’s Mike. It’s nice to see some fresh faces,” He greeted.

“Who is that?” Sarita asked, her voice low. She pointed to a sleeping woman in the corner of the lot.

“That’s Jane,” He introduced, “She keeps to herself mostly. I’ve only really spoken with her once or twice.”

“Well, Mike. How the fuck do we get out of here?” Kenny grunted.

“I’d rest for now,” Mike answered honestly, “I haven’t seen Carver that…. unwinded since he sent me out here.”

“Where exactly do we rest?” Carlos asked, eyeing the few beds.

“Split the bed’s into twos and see if that works,” Mike shrugged, “You can fit two to a bed, otherwise someone gets the floor. Reggie, Jane, and I have our own bed.”

“Reggies out here?” Nick asked, looking around the lot.

“Usually,” Mike answered, “Although one of the guards took him in a few minutes before you guys got here. I think it has something to do with you all.” 

“Who is Reggie?” Sarita asked, looking over to the others.

“He helped us escape the last time,” Carlos elaborated, “He didn’t make it out with us which explains why he sent him out here.” 

“He’s doing his damnedest to get back inside. He kisses Carver’s ass all day,” Mike commented, “Hey, if he goes in that leaves an extra bed for you guys.”

“Yeah, well I’ll take the floor,” Nick announced, nudging the hard ground with his heel.

“Are you sure?” Clementine asked, “I’m sure we could all fit.”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t mind. I just want to end this hellish day now.”

The group organized themselves in the bunk beds. Rebecca took her own bunk as Kenny and Sarita shared one bed, along with Carlos and Sarah taking their own.

Ben refused to let Sarita and Kenny be separated, despite their protests, leaving Ben to nestle himself on the ground underneath Clementine’s bed.”

“Ben! You can share with me.” Clementine ducked over the side of the bed. “We can both fit up here.”

“It’s fine, Clem,” Ben assured, “The ground’s not that bad.”

“It is,” Nick muttered. 

“See.” Clementine spread her arms out on the bed. “We can fit. Come on.”

“You sure?” Ben asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

“As long as you don’t kick me.”

Ben hesitated for another second before giving in and climbing up to the bunk. The mattress was tough but much more comfortable and warmer than the ground could ever be. He made sure the blanket was pulled up to Clementine’s chin, resting at his ribs, before turning his back to her.

“You two settled in over there?” Kenny whispered, looking over to the two.

“Yeah,” Clementine whispered back, peaking over Ben’s shoulder to look at Kenny.

“Good. Go ahead and get some rest,” He answered, his voice laced with exhaustion, “We’ve got a lot of plannin’ to do tomorrow.”

Clementine nodded before laying back down on the bunk. She eyed Ben’s back for a few moments before tapping him gently. “Ben?”

Ben turned around to face the girl, frowning slightly. “Yeah?” He whispered.

Clementine looked down for a second before meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry. About Walter and Matthew.”

Ben looked away, trying his best to fight the grief in his chest. He hadn’t stopped thinking about his two friends since they left the lodge. Everything they had stood for.  He racked his brain for a few more seconds, looking for anything to comfort the girl.

“They’re together now,” He murmured, unsure if his words were truly helping, “It was just a really bad accident. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Clementine hesitated before looking back up to Ben. “They were really nice.”

“Yeah- yeah they were.” Ben blinked his stinging eyes before sighing. “Get some sleep, Clem. We’re gonna get out of this. All of us.” 

Clementine nodded, murmuring a small good night before turning onto her side. 

Ben sighed, his eyebrows drawn into a concerned frown before turning onto his side as well.

In the midst of falling into a hazy fog of sleep, Ben faintly registered a soft hand curl around his thin wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! I'm back at it! Thank you all for being so patient, hope you all had a fun summer !


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit folks

Ben trudged along the outside of Howes with Mike, Kenny, and Nick, leaving only Troy and another guard to watch over them. Their rude awakening that morning was only followed by a stale breakfast and differing tasks being assigned to each person based on their ‘usefulness’. 

Reggie had been allowed back into the lot with Carver that morning, explaining how close he was to being allowed back inside due to his ‘good behaviour’, something the others couldn’t truly understand.

“Alright,” Troy huffed, coming to a stop on the roof, “Y’all are in charge of just fixing the defenses. Tools are over there. Don’t try nothin’ stupid or you’ll be walker food.”

“So this is what we’re supposed to do for the rest of our lives?” Nick muttered, glaring at Troy. 

“Hey, you’re the ones who decided runnin’ away was a smart idea,” Troy snorted, “Y’all do this for a bit and Carver might forgive you.”

“Fuckin’ bullshit is what this is,” Kenny grumbled, grabbing a hammer. He waited for the two guards to step away before looking over to the others.“We need to find a way to get the hell out of here.”

“How are we supposed to do that? He’s got guards everywhere,” Ben whispered, picking up a hammer and mimicking Kenny’s actions. His eyes wandered to the edge of the roof.

_ We're not  _ _ that _ _ desperate. _

“We gotta do it at night,” Kenny decided, keeping his head down, “When they leave us alone. It’s the only time we’re not being watched.”

“You folks really tryna get out of here huh,” Mike spoke, looking between the other three.

“You’re not?” Nick asked.

“Hey!” Troy shouted, halting their conversation. His radio was held up to his ear as looked between them. “Which one of you is Ben?”

Ben looked over to the others, meeting Kenny’s guarded gaze before slowly raising his hand.

“Carver wants to see ya. Come on.” Troy came over to the teen, gesturing for him to move with his rifle.

“Hell no- He’s not going anywhere,” Kenny protested, stepping up to Troy.

“You better get out of my way old man,” Troy growled, “Hate to have to explain to Carver how you ‘accidentally’ fell off this roof.”

“Kenny,” Nick broke in quietly, placing his hand on Kenny’s upper arm.

“I’ll be fine,” Ben added, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“Carver doesn’t like waiting!” Troy shouted, nudging Ben with his rifle, “I’d get movin’, boy.”

Ben hesitantly nodded, before being led past the others.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Kenny called to his back. 

“You said he’s in his office?” Troy spoke into his walkie.

“Yeah,” Bonnie’s voice crackled through, “He’s waiting there for you.”

“Do you know why he needs me?” Ben asked, looking back at Troy. 

“Fuck if I know,” He muttered, “Don’t give a shit either. You don’t question orders around here.” 

Ben fidgeted with the end of his sleeves as his eyes wandered around the new environment. The warehouse was large, housing many families alongside hoarded supplies.

_ I don’t like this, _ He thought to himself, feeling the rising panic. As much as he despised Troy, he didn’t want to be alone with Carver. Not the man who murdered his friend.

Troy roughly pulled Ben to a stop right in front of a wide door. The guard knocked before taking a step back.

“Come in,” Carver’s voice rang out from behind the door. 

Troy opened the door, pushing Ben inside with his other arm before stopping in the doorway. “Brought what you asked for, sir.”

“Ah, Ben,” Carver greeted, eyeing the teen. The man was seated at a large desk with several notes sprawled across the surface. A large window sat behind the desk, overlooking the large warehouse below. He gestured to the seat across from his desk. “Have a seat, Ben.”

Ben hesitated before sitting across from Carver, his fingers still playing the end of his sleeves.  _ Maybe Troy won’t leave…? _

“Anything else, Boss?” 

_ Crap. _

“I don’t want to be disturbed,” Carver answered gruffly, not looking away from the teen, “Just let Tavia know we’re down another person today. Reggie had a little accident on the roof.” 

Ben froze, his eyes widening.  _ Reggie? _

“Got it, sir.” Troy walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

“So, Ben,” Carver began, his eyes still looking the teen up and down, “Have you been enjoying your stay here?”

Ben swallowed, his eyes focused on his hands. He didn’t want to lie but being truthful could have worse consequences. “It’s been- It’s been different.”

Carver hummed, before turning his chair and looking out the window. His eyes grazed over the people walking below. “You know, it ain’t easy,” He started, “Running this place. Helping these people.” 

“I’m a leader, Ben.” He turned around, looking back at the teen. “I was born to lead. I am a  _ great _ leader. That’s why it hurt when your friends decided to cut and run.”

Ben stayed silent, his eyes landing anywhere but on the other man.

Carver eyed Ben for another moment before standing up and looking back out the window. “Come here, Ben. Stand besides me.”

A beat of silence passed in the room as Ben’s heart began to race. He hesitated for another second before slowly making his way over to the window, making sure to stand a good few feet away from the other man.

“This here. This is my empire.” He gestured to the warehouse below. “When I first found Howes, there was nothing. Nothing but walkers. I built this place from the ground up.” He focused his gaze on the people below. “To see people, your  _ friends _ disrespect everything I’d done. Everything I had  _ sacrificed _ for no reason? That was a cold betrayal. Do you know why they betrayed me?” 

Ben’s eyes widened as he tried his best not to step away from the man besides him. He didn’t like where the conversation was heading. “No, I- I don’t.” 

Carver hummed. “They were afraid. Afraid of order,” He explained harshly, “They couldn’t stand being told what to do, despite it being the best for everyone.” He looked over to the teen. “Luke? He wanted to take charge. But he could never,  _ never _ , take the stress of leading people. He would drown in it. So he ran.” 

Ben swallowed, casting a quick glance at the other man. 

“They caused so much pain and death, all because they were afraid,” Carver sneered, looking back down at the warehouse. He sighed. “Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts.”

Ben froze. “John Steinbeck.”

Carver looked over to Ben. He held the teens gaze for a few seconds before resting a heavy hand on his shoulder, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “I think you’re going to be quite an important figure here, Ben.”

Ben kept his gaze forward, trying his best to suppress the shiver running down his spine.

“Troy,” Carver spoke into his walkie, turning away from the window.

“Yes, sir?” Troy’s voice crackled back.

“Come on up here,” Carver answered, “I need you to give Ben a nice tour here. Show him how we run this place.”

“On my way, boss.”

Ben looked back at Carver, his eyebrows raised. “Y-You don’t want me to go back to work?”

Carver chuckled to himself. “No Ben, you’re much too valuable for that. You’re an essential part of this community's survival. I have much, much different plans for you.”

Ben’s gaze shot between Carver and the people below, the fear in his stomach rising with each passing second.  _ This isn’t going to be good. _

A knock on the door jolted Ben out of his thoughts. Troy entered the room, looking between Ben and Carver.

“Hey boss,” he greeted, “Am I giving him the full tour?”

Carver nodded. “Have him back at nightfall. Don’t want to cause any more trouble between the newcomers. We want them to feel welcome.” He paused, looking over to the teen. “Isn't that right, Ben?”

Ben nodded slowly, not quite looking up at the other man.

“Good,” Carver smirked, “You’re dismissed.” 

Ben walked out the door with Troy, shutting the door behind him. He followed the other man’s lead, unsure whether the absence of his rifle was a good or bad sign.

* * *

 

“I’ll be back for you first thing in the mornin’,” Troy grumbled, raising the garage door, “Don’t pull some stupid shit. You’ll just piss both me and Carver off.”

Ben nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot nervously. It had been over six hours since he last saw anyone he knew. 

The garage door rose up, leaving Ben exposed to the groups shocked gazes. He stepped into the lot as the door closed behind him.

“Ben!” Clementine exclaimed. She ran up to the teen, stopping right in front of him to search him with wide eyes. “Kenny told us what happened? Are you okay?”

“Holy shit kid,” Kenny breathed, coming to a stop besides Clementine. His face relaxed at the sight of no visible harm. “Where the hell did you go?” Sarita stood beside her boyfriend with her eyebrows drawn in a concerned frown. 

Ben waved awkwardly. The rest of the group cam forward, forming a small semi-circle around the teen. “I was on a, uh, tour actually.” 

“A tour?” Kenny widened his eyes in disbelief. “The fuck you mean a tour?”

“Just- a tour?” Ben shrugged, “It was weird. Carver made Troy show me around for a few hours. I didn’t see any of you guys.” 

“I saw you!” Clementine spoke, “I tried to get your attention when you were in his office. I was with Bonnie in the warehouse.”

“His office?” Nick crossed his arms. “What the hell were you doing in his office?”

“I'm not sure,” Ben answered, uncomfortable with the attention, “He has this like- obsession? I don’t know? It doesn’t- It doesn’t really make sense.”

“He seems to have taken a particular interest in you,” Carlos broke in, a frown pulling at his lips, “Did he say why?”

“An obsession? What does that mean?” Sarita asked, looking between Carlos and Ben.

“He thinks I’ll be an ‘important figure’,” Ben admitted. He crossed his arms in defense, uncomfortable with the position he was in. “That I’ll help him run the place. I don’t know why he chose me.”

“This fucker is insane,” Kenny growled, looking at the door, “He’s got another thing coming if he thinks we’re just gonna give you over.”

“It’s a good thing Luke found us,” Nick sighed, “We need to get the fuck out of here before shit hits the fan.”

“Luke’s back?!” Ben blurted, looking over to the man, “Where is he?” 

“Sh kid, you tryna get us caught?” Kenny hissed. He took a second to look past Ben before meeting his eyes. “Clementine ran into him after delivering us some supplies. He was hiding from Carver and the like.” 

“Well? What’s the plan?” Ben whispered, looking between them, “It’s not like we can just walk out of here. Troy’s coming back for me first thing in the morning.”

“We need two radios first,” Clementine answered, looking over to the teen, “Luke can keep us updated on where the guards are.” 

“I don’t understand how we’re going to escape,” Ben spoke, his voice laced in confusion, “After the radios, then what?”

“There’s a herd coming,” Jane spoke up from her bunk. She made her way past the group, stopping just in front of Ben and Clementine. “If we can give Luke one of the radios, he’ll let us know when’s the best time to get into Carver’s office and draw the herd with the PA system.”

Ben furrowed his brows, eyeing the woman. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she her eyed him up and down, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. “How do we get through the herd?”

“We cover ourselves in walker guts,” Rebecca shuddered, “It’ll help us blend in when we escape.”

Ben blinked, his eyes meeting Kenny’s. “Walker guts?

“Take Clem’s word for it,” Kenny answered, “She said it worked. I trust her.” 

“It’s our only choice,” Sarita added sorely, “We cannot stay here much longer, especially with Luke in hiding and you under Carver’s eye.” 

“We gotta get those radios tonight,” Nick broke in, “And by tonight, I mean  _ now _ .”

“You sure you’re still up for this Clementine?” Mike asked, “I still don’t think you need to do this.”

“Wait- still up for what?” Ben looked between Clementine and Mike with wide eyes.

“She’s gonna break into the stockroom and grab them for us,” Jane answered, her eyes still on Ben, “No one else is light enough to climb the wench and drop down into the stockroom without making too much noise.”

“Clem!” Ben cried, looking over to the girl, “Are you sure about this? Carver’s insane! Trust me, I spent time with him-  _ alone _ !”

“She’s the only chance we have,” Kenny put in, “We have to do this now. She already said she would.”

Ben eyed Clem for another moment, chewing his lip. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Clementine frowned slightly. “I can do this Ben. I’m not a little girl anymore,” She answered, crossing her arms.

Ben hesitated for another moment before nodding. “Okay, yeah,” He breathed, “I know that.” He sighed, uncrossing his arms before looking back towards the inside. “The stockroom has people come through for supplies often. You have to be really cautious. Tavia hangs out in there the most.”

“I know,” Clementine answered. She looked over to Mike, giving him a small nod. 

The group made their way over to the winch, an air of nervousness enveloping the group. Mike boosted Clementine onto the rope before pulling it, slowly hiring the little girl.

“You’ve got this, Clementine!” Sarah encouraged, giving a thumbs up. 

“Just- you know. Be careful,” Ben spoke, his arms crossed over his midriff. He didn’t like this plan one bit.

“We’re waiting on ya,” Kenny called.

A bang erupted on the other side garage door, instantly sending everyone’s hearts racing.

“Someone’s coming in!” Carlos exclaimed, “We need to get into our bunks, otherwise they’ll know something isn’t right.”

“Clem, I gotta let you go!” Mike cried, “Grab onto something! Quick!” 

Ben casted one last glance in the direction Clementine disappeared, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, before diving into their bunk. He couldn’t stop the tremble of fear that ran through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun...  
> also university has started back up for the year but i will try to update every ~14 days as promised! I also may be making a playlist for this fic, will update you guys on that :)  
> thank you again for reading, love you all <3 <3 <3!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr! benpaulives.tumblr.com

“...And here’s where we store all the food. Russell's on food duty right now,” Troy droned on, coming to a stop in the middle of another part in the warehouse. He waved lazily to the teenage boy organizing cans, the teen returning his wave, before turning back to Ben. “I still don’t get why Carver’s making me do this stupid tour shit.”

Ben only shrugged, his thoughts drifting back to his friends. Clementine returned the night before with the radios in hand, leaving her to deliver one of them to Luke during the day.

“Come on. We gotta get you to Bonnie now,” Troy grumbled, turning away, “She’s gonna show you how we organize the weaponry. Boring shit if you don’t get to use ‘em.”

Ben nodded, following Troy down the hall. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Luke or Clementine in the shadows.

“You know,” The man began, “If Carver has you do some higher up shit, I’m gonna be pissed. I’ve been here since the start of all this and what do I get to do? Fucken’ babysit. If I had my way-”

“Troy- Come in.” Tavia’s voice crackled from the walkie, halting the two.

“Troy here.”

“Carver want’s you to take Ben back to the lot,” She explained, her voice laced with tension, “Something’s happened- he’s pissed.”

“Got it.” He lowered his radio, sending Ben an annoyed look. “Wonder what your friends fucked up now.”

“W-why do you think they did something?” Ben asked, his palms sweating _._

Troy only muttered a few curse words before leading Ben back to the lot, the teen fidgeting with his hands the entire time. The two entered the lot, only to be greeted by a pissed off Carver and beaten Luke.

 _Oh god_.

Carlos kneeled besides Luke, his hand on his chest as he looked over his various wounds. The rest of the group stood to the back, forming a small semi circle around Luke and Carver, lined only with armed guards.

“-Treachery, theft, betrayal,” Carver drawled, his voice dripping with anger, “After _all_ I have done for you.”

Ben stood a few feet away from Carver, his eyes trained on Luke’s bloodied figure. _What the hell happened?_

“This is how you repay me,” Carver hissed. He threw up his hand, one of the stolen radios in his hand.

Clementine took a step back, her wide eyes darting to Ben. The teen paled, as his eyes caught sight of the radio hidden behind her back. _No._

“You can’t run anymore. Not from this,” Carver growled, pacing across the lot, “There’s nowhere you can _fucking_ run that’ll get you away from this.”

“You all have to the count of three,” He continued, coming to a stop in front of the group, “If that other radio ain’t in my hand. Well, we'll just have to make things more difficult” He paused, his eyes searching the group.

“One.”

Ben’s heart hammered in his chest his terrified eyes still on Clementine.  _Clem- Don't!_

“Two.”

“Maybe you-”

Kenny pushed past Clementine, snatching the radio from her hand. Sarita jumped forward, grabbing his arm, only for the man to rest his hand over hers.

“It’s alright.”

Ben stared on in horror as Kenny approached Carver’s enraged figure.

“There,” Kenny grunted, placing the radio in the man's hand, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Carver stared Kenny down with a snarl.

“ _Three_.”

Ben froze as Carver violently bashed Kenny’s face with the radio, sending the man to the ground. Sarita’s screams pierced the air as Carlos and Clementine held her back. Carver picked his limp body back up, slamming another fist into his face.

“Fucking stop- Bill!” Nick cried out as Carver continued his assault.

Carver ignored the other’s cries, only picking up the downed man to slam another fist over his face.

Once second, Ben was frozen in horror, the next, he found himself running forward, his hand curled into a fist. He landed a fist square on Carver’s face, effectively knocking him a few steps back.

A fist collided with Ben’s cheek, sending the teen to the ground. Troy yanked him up, punching the teen in the mouth. The man raised his curled fist again, aiming another punch at the his face.

“Stop! NO!” Sarita screamed, now joined with Clementine.

“Enough!” Carver growled, his chest heaving. His fiery eyes narrowed at Ben's curled up body.

Ben hit the ground hard, the taste of blood and pain sending him into a dazed state. His eyes looked past Carver’s approaching figure, focusing hazily on his friend's body, his eyes searching desperately for any movement.

Carver grabbed him by his collar violently, raising him to his feet.

“Don’t you touch him!” Sarita bawled, still struggling, “Don’t you _fucking_ dare-”

“You’re coming with me,” Carver growled. He pushed the struggling teen towards the gate.

“No! You can’t!” Clementine cried. She ran forward, only to be stopped by Bonnie.

“Clem-”

“Don’t hurt him! Bonnie! _Please!_ ” She pled, her hands shaking.

“Bonnie. Stay with them until I deal with this idiot,” Carver snarled, pushing Ben forward.

The garage door slid shut, Ben’s eyes lingering on Kenny’s unmoving body.

* * *

 

Ben was thrust into the office, his hands now zip tied, and pushed into the same chair as yesterday. Carver stormed past him, heaving as he stared at his reflection in the window. He raised his hand, placing it over his bruised cheek, before taking a seat in his own chair.

_He’s dead. He’s deadhesdeadhesdeadhesdead-_

“You surprised me, Ben,” Carver began, his voice eerily calm, “I didn’t think you had it in ya’. Charging like that.”

Ben stayed quiet, his eyes not moving from his hands as his thoughts raced.

Carver took a deep breath. “I had to do what I did to your dear friend. It was an example to the others.” He sat back in his chair. “Just another tough decisions us leaders have to make to ensure the survival of the others.”

Carver slammed his hand on the desk, jolting Ben backwards. His eyes widened in terror as they met the other mans gaze.

“You will fucking respect me when I speak to you,” He seethed, “Look me in the eyes like a _man_ , Ben.”

Carver leaned back in his chair, his hands folder over stomach. “When I first met you, Ben. You were a scared, small, child. Not even two days later and you’re going head to head against the leader of a community. A man much stronger, tougher, than you.”

He leaned forward, his eyes staring into Ben’s own. “That is why I chose you. Out of all your friends. Out of everyone in this damn community. I chose _you_.”

“You had potential. Something I saw in you the moment you called out in that old lodge,” He went on, his eyes not leaving Ben’s, “It was a tough split second decision. Let a man die to ensure your own safety. Or, go against a bigger man to save another. You have to be strong to do that. You have to be a _leader_. Just like me.”

“I am _nothing_ like you,” Ben spoke up for the first time, his voiced laced in disgust.

“Oh Ben,” Carver laughed, “Yes you are. You’d do anything for your family, for your friends. I’d do anything for this community. All you need is the proper mentor and some opportunity. Than you’d become a true leader. One with the ability to lead the others.”

Carver sat back. “You ever kill someone, Ben?”

Ben stilled, his eyes flying back down to his hands.

“Ah. It seems I’ve struck a nerve.”

_He’s alive- He- He has to be. I can’t-_

“I didn’t take you for a killer at first,” Carver revealed, leaning forward, “But just now? When you came runnin’ at me, fist ablaze, you had the eyes of a killer. You were ready to kill me right there.”

“Isn’t that right, _Benjamin?_ ”

Ben swallowed, his body rigid. “Perhaps the fear of a loss of p-power.”

“What?”

“Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power.” Ben cleared his throat. “John Steinbeck. That’s the full quote.” He looked up to the man, meeting his eyes with his own growing anger. “Maybe people don’t fear you as much as you fear losing your power.”

Carver jumped out of his seat, the fire returning to his eyes.

“Bill- Come in-” Troy’s voice broke in through the radio, halting Carver's movement.

“This better be good, Troy. I was in the middle of something."

“There’s been a breach- It’s a big one,” Troy explained hastily.

Carver growled before lowering his radio. He glared at Ben, his chest heaving slightly.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he hissed, walking past the teen, “When I get back, you’re just going to have to learn a lesson like your dear friend _Kenneth_.”

The door slammed, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

 

Chapter [art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/427972390039846926/470053019279556608/image.jpg) created by my great friend @ Transbenpaul.tumblr.com

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit......
> 
>  
> 
> YIKESYIKESYIKESYIKES
> 
> this chapter was so much fun to write but also so stressful, cause come on, holy shit. Bens fucked. Kenny's fucked. Hell, everyones fucked. Guess we'll have to see what happpennnssssss ;)!
> 
> Hope you lovelies enjoyed <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WERE BACK. This shit gets intense. xoxo

Clementine wrapped her arms around herself, warming herself as best she could as the weak fire flickered. Sarita’s quiet sobs echoed in the wide lot, followed only by reassuring whispers from Rebecca.

“W-Why would Carver do that,” Sarah frowned, her gaze focused on her hands.

“He’s a monster-” Sarita broke in tearily. 

“Kenny will be just fine,” Rebecca hushed, rubbing Sarita’s back gently, “Carlos said he’d wake up soon.” 

“He took- he took Ben,” Sarita cried out, “We don’t know where or what he’s doing to him. He could be…” A whimper broke past her lips, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

“He’s gonna be alright,” Nick answered, his voice soft, “I’m sure he won’t do anythin’ to him.”

Sarita only put her face back into her hands, a small cry escaping her. 

Clementine stood up, her eyes briefly scanning the others, before making her way over to the doctor. 

Carlos stood over Kenny’s laid out figure, his arms crossed over his chest as his gaze never the man in front of him.

“He’s never done anything like this before,” He began quietly, “I didn’t- I don’t know what happened.”

Clementine looked up to the doctor, her eyes filled with sorrow.

“He should wake up soon,” Carlos went on, leaving his stupor behind him. He turned to look at the girl besides him. “But his orbital… It’s been crushed. I don’t think he’ll be able to see out of his eye anymore.”

Clementine looked over Kenny’s face, wincing slightly. “But he’ll be okay?”

Carlos swallowed. “I think- When he wakes up, I’ll be able to tell if there's any brain damage. He’s stable for now.” 

“Uh- guys,” Luke called over, cutting off the conversation, “We gotta talk. All of us.” 

Clementine hesitated for another moment before taking her seat again. “What’s wrong?”

Luke looked around nervously before clearing his throat. “If y’all are serious- about leaving tonight. We may… We might need to talk about leaving some folks behind.” His eyes landed on Kenny’s before flickering back to the others.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not!” Rebecca blurted, glaring at Luke, “Alvin’s still in there and Kenny still hasn’t woken up.” 

“I am not leaving,” Sarita stated, her voice strained, “Not without Kenny. Not without Ben.” 

“Look, no one told Ben-” 

“You do not get to put his name in your mouth,” Sarita hissed, pointing her finger at Luke, "Kenny, Alvin, and Ben did more to help our situation than you. You weren't even _here._ "

“We don’t leave without anyone. Not without Kenny. Not without Ben. Not without Alvin,” Clementine assured seriously, “Kenny took a bullet for us all. He didn’t need to take the blame but he did. We owe him.” 

Luke only crossed his arms before looking away. 

“Well you ain’t gotta worry bout leavin’ me. The plan don’t change. We’re leavin’ tonight.”

"Kenny!" Sarita jumped out of her seat, instantly wrapping her arms around her boyfriends weak frame.

Kenny tightened his grip around her, melting into the hug ever so slightly. “I’m alright, honey.” 

“You might be but we still got to go after Ben and Alvin,” Luke addressed. 

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Kenny pulled away from Sarita, his heart speeding up at the lack of the lanky teen. “ _Where the fuck is Ben?!_ "

Sarita met Kenny's gaze with her own terrified eyes. “He took him. It’s been hours.”

“He tried to get Carver off of you,” Clementine explained, quietly, “Carver dragged him away before anyone could stop him.”

“Hours?!” Kenny blurted, “Why didn’t any of y’all go after him?!”

“We have no idea where he took him,” Nick explained, “We wanted to. But there’s no way of knowin’ where he went.”

“How were we supposed to get out of here anyway?” Jane asked, crossing her arms.

Kenny looked over towards the gate, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Kid landed a solid punch on his face,” Mike broke in, “You woulda been proud.” 

“He punched Carver?!”

“That’s what got him to stop,” Clementine explained, “He knocked him off of you.” 

Kenny laughed despite the agonizing pain blossoming on his face.  _ Of course he did. _

“What’s the plan?”

“We need someone to get to the PA system,” Rebecca explained, “As soon as that’s on, we have minutes to get Ben and Alvin out.”

“How are we supposed to know where they are?” Luke asked, looking unconvinced, “The whole place is a maze.”

“On the roof, yesterday, Troy took Ben to Carver’s office. He’s gotta be there,” Kenny realized, looking over the door.

“That’s where the PA is,” Nick broke in, “You can kill two birds with one stone.” 

“Bonnie will know where Alvin is,” Sarita added, looking over to Rebecca, “She's close to Carver. She has to know.”

“Remember, the herd will be coming right for us,” Jane added, “We have to be quick since you’re so adamant on  _ all  _ of you leaving. You’ll have minutes to cover yourselves and get the hell out of here.”

“We need a place to meet up,” Clementine spoke, looking between the group, “In case something goes wrong.”

“Parkers Run,” Carlos decided, “It’s a few miles away from here.” 

“We stopped there the last time we got out!” Sarah recalled, looking up to her father. 

“Where the hell is that?”

“It’s an old Civil War memorial. You just need to follow the road,” Mike added, “It’s got signs everywhere. Complete tourist trap.”

“I’ll get the PA system on.” Clementine straightened her back, looking among the others.

Kenny nodded solemnly, stepping over to Clementine. “You do that. And bring that idiot and Alvin back while you’re at it.” 

Clementine nodded, not looking up from her feet. 

Kenny paused to kneel down, grunting slightly at the pain. “You know none of what happened was your fault, right?”

The young girl blinked the tears out of her eyes, but didn't look up from her feet.

"Carver is the monster. Not you," Kenny went on, "He did this to me and he's gonna pay for it. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Clementine, the girl melting into the hug, relaxing for a moment before pulling away. 

Kenny's hand rested on her shoulder, a proud smile on his lips.

“Go save us all, Clem. God knows you can.” 

* * *

 

Ben kneeled in front of Alvin’s weakened and bloody figure, his shaking hands hovering over the man. The man had been hidden towards the back of Carver’s office, his labored breathing catching the teen’s attention seconds after Carver’s disappearance.

“W-What can I do,” Ben gulped for the hundredth time, looking Alvin in the eyes, “I-I don’t know-”

“Sh kid,” Alvin mumbled, his eyes barely open, “Just keep me company. Y-you can’t do much with those tied hands anyway.”

“Does- Does he have medicine in here?” Ben asked, frantically looking around the room, “I can give you some- or maybe get help-”

“Ben,” Alvin wheezed, shaking his head slowly, “There ain’t nothing you can do.”

The teen shook his head, refusing to give up. “There has to be something,  _ anything _ , I can do!”

“He’s got a gun in that drawer there. You could-”

“ _ No. _ ” Ben shuddered at the thought. “You are not dying. Not here. You have to get back to Rebecca and the baby.”

Alvin broke into a fit of coughs, startling Ben onto his feet. “Alvin,  _ please. _ ”

A noise from the ceiling caught both their attentions. Ben stood back, eyeing the glass above with fear. 

Clementine jumped down onto the filing cabnet, her eyes going wide at the sight of her friend.

“Ben!”

The teen kneeled as the girl wrapped her arms around him, a sigh of relief rippling through him.

“I was sca- I thought he-” Clementines words were lost into Ben’s shoulder. She pulled away, eyeing his bruised face with pained eyes. “He hurt you.” She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

“I’m okay. Just a little bruised.” Ben pulled away, his hands itching in the ties, “But Kenny- Is he…?”

“He’s ali-awake. His eye…” Clementine looked away. “His eye couldn’t be saved.”

“God,” Ben breathed, looking back up to the ceiling, “Is- Is he alright?”

Clementine nodded. “We need to get out of here. Now.” 

“Not without Alvin.” Ben stood up, standing aside to let Clem see the bloodied man. “I- I couldn’t do anything with these.” He lifted his hands, showing her the ties.

“It’s nice to see you, Clem,” Alvin slurred, looking up at the girl, “Can’t say it’s nice to see me like this.”

“Alvin!” Clementine stood in front of him, her eyes staring at his bloody wounds. “W-We need to get you out of here. Rebecca’s been so worried!”

Alvin shook his head, another fit of coughs ripped through him. “I ain’t goin anywhere, Clem.”

“You  _ are _ !” Ben argued, meeting Clementine's eyes, “You have a wife and a baby to get back to.” 

Alvin took a ragged breath. “I told you, I can’t move my leg. It’s broken.” He coughed again. “I ain’t getting out of here.”

Ben looked over to Clementine, his brows furrowed. “We- We can carry you!”

“No way in hell you two can carry me out of here in time.” He looked over to Clementine. “You need to hurry. Carver’s gonna be here any minute now.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Clementine affirmed, “I told Rebecca I’d get you out.” 

“I need you two, out there. Please,” Alvin breathed, “I need you two to take care of my baby.” 

“You can do that-”

“ _ Please _ .” Alvin looked the two in their eyes, his lids slowly sliding closed. “There’s a gun right in that cabinet. I can take care of whoever tries to get in here. But you gotta hurry.” 

“Alvin.”

“Go ahead, Clem,” Alvin ordered. He looked over to Ben, meeting his wide eyes. “Kid. You ain’t nothin like that crazy man. You hear me?”

Ben jumped back as a blast of music sounded. He looked over to Clementine, his eyes on the small pistol in her hand. 

“You-” Alvin coughed. “-Both of you. Watch after my boy. I have a feeling it’s gonna be a boy.”

Rapid footsteps approached the door, leaving Clementine tossing the gun to Alvin before pulling Ben behind the desk and hiding. 

Several gunshots rung out from the room until silence reigned. Clementine pulled Ben to the filing cabinets, climbing on top before pulling the teen on top as well. The two casted one last glance at the man who saved their lives before climbing onto the rooftop.

“Where- Where do we go?” Ben asked, his hands trembling slightly.

Clementine grabbed his wrist, bringing him to another window. The two looked down, only to find Carver with a gun to the groups.

“Shit-” Ben looked to Clementine. “Wh-what do we do?”

Clementine chewed her lip for a moment. “We jump onto the boxes. I can get close enough to jump Carver if you distract him.”

Ben shook his head. “T-That’s too dangerous, Clem! What if he sees you?”

“Ben we don’t have time.” Clementine lifted the window plane and jumped down onto the boxes, the teen following her immediately. 

Clementine inched her way towards Carver, the older man yelling obscenities at the group while remaining oblivious of Clementine.

Ben hesitated for another second, making sure Clementine was close enough to the older man before shouting.

“Screw you, asshole!”

Carver spun around, aiming his gun straight at Ben, only for Clementine to knock the man to the ground. Kenny punched the older man the jaw as Luke wrestled the rifle from his hands. 

Ben jumped down, landing besides Clementine. He met Sarita’s relieved eyes, a worn smile on his lips.

“Ben!” She cried, “Are you alright?!” 

Before he could speak, two shots wrung out, followed by a yell from Carver.

“Kenny!” Clementine yelled, eyeing the pistol in his hands. 

“Clementine where’s Alvin?” Rebecca asked, her voice shaking, “Bonnie said he was in Bill’s office. But he’s-”

“Alvin was beaten nearly to death,” Ben choked out, glaring down at Carver. His heart raced in his chest, a mix of anger and grief swallowed him. The man who had caused so much pain and grief was now laid out on the ground and reduced to a bloodied mess.

“He beat him half to death. He died getting us out of his office.” 

Rebecca placed her hands on her stomach, her jaw dropping momentarily. She looked away, rubbing the tears out of her eyes before meeting Kenny’s eyes. 

“Kill him.”

“What- We don’t need to kill him,” Luke broke in, his eyes darting from Kenny to Carver. 

“It’s not your decision,” Kenny hissed, walking away. He grabbed a crowbar, testing it in his hands before returning to the man on the ground. “Go ahead and wait outside.” 

“That’s right, go ahead,” Carver snarled, looking between the group, “Leave the only safety you fucking idiots have ever known.”

“Kenny-” Sarita placed a hand on his shoulder. “-Let’s just go. Please.” 

Carlos wrapped an arm around Sarah before walking outside with Bonnie, Nick, Mike and Jane. Clementine met Ben’s wide eyes. 

Ben wrestled the emotions inside of him. Carver killed. Carver manipulated. Carver tortured. He didn’t care for anyone but himself and his power. He was  _too_ dangerous to be around. But killing him didn't seem right either.

“Better yet,” Carver gasped, pain bleeding into his voice, “Let Ben do it. He’s the only one of you fuckers with the actually guts to go against me.” He reached his arm out to the teen. “Come on Ben, said you’ve killed people. What’s another to the  _ fuckin’ _ li-”

Kenny slammed the crowbar down on the man's face, cutting the rest of his sentence off. He lifted the crowbar up, aiming it for his face once again.

Sarita winced, grabbing Clementine on the shoulders and turning her towards the door. Her sorrowful eyes met Ben’s wide ones. 

Ben swallowed, staring down the pain-stricked and bloodied face of the man. He turned as Kenny slammed the crowbar down once more. 

The teen caught up with Clementine and Sarita, taking a shuddery breath before meeting their eyes. 

“Hurry, please,” Sarita pleaded, gesturing to the walkers ahead, “We- We can’t lose anyone else today.” 

Ben tried his best to swallow down his emotions as his body shook with adrenaline. “We won’t.”

Sarita turned meeting Kenny’s eyes as the man walked towards the two. His eyes immediately flew to the wounded teen, examining the bruises littering his face. His brow drew into a frown before meeting the teen's eyes once again"  Y’alright?”

Ben nodded. “You?” 

“Might not come out lookin’ as pretty as I once was,” Kenny joked, meeting Sarita’s eyes.

“We can talk later!” Jane shouted, ripping open a walker, “We need to get moving. The herd’s practically here!”

Clementine led Ben over to a nearby walker, ripping its stomach open with the small hatchet in her hand. 

“Oh god-” Ben swallowed. “-This. This is disgusting.”

“It smells bad,” Sarah groaned, covering her mouth, “Dad, do we have to do this?” 

“Sh sweetie,” Carlos murmured, rubbing some of the blood on her clothes, “We have to hurry.”

Ben slowly dipped his hands into the walkers’ guts, fighting against the rising vomit. He mimicked Clementines actions and began to smear blood all over him. 

“Alright-” Kenny stood besides Sarita, his entire frame covered in blood. “Watch each other's backs.”

“You have to stay calm,” Jane stressed, sending a pointed look to Ben and Sarah, “Otherwise you’ll die. Come on.” Jane stepped forward, moving against the incoming walkers. 

“Stick together. We can do this.” Kenny stepped forward, Sarita by his side. 

“Stay close, Clem,” Ben murmured, walking against the incoming walkers, “We can do this. We can do this-” He repeated the words to himself, fighting against the building fear. He kept close distance to Clementine, the girl whacking each walker that neared with her hatchet. He flinched as the sound of gunfire rang from above.

Tavia, Troy, and the other guards stood on the rooftop of Howes, firing shots into the moving crowd. A bullet landed in the back of the head of the closest walker, earning a small whimper from Ben. He moved himself behind Clementine, shielding her from any stray bullets.

The sound of whimpering and heavy breathing caught Ben and Clementines attention, their eyes immediately flying to the source.

“Sarah- just stay calm honey,” Carlos murmured reassuringly, looking back to his daughter, “You’ll be fine. Clementine- please. Help her, she’s your friend.” 

Clementine sped up to the girl, resting a small hand on her shoulder. “Sarah, please. Just take a deep breath-” 

Suddenly, two walkers grabbed at Carlos, dragging the man to the side and separating him from the others. He pushed the walkers away, kicking them to the ground before disappearing into the crowd with a shout.

“ _ Dad! _ ” Sarah screamed, her hands flying up to her hair, “ _ Where’d you go? _ ! _Dad_!  _ Please _ _! _ ” 

Clementine tightened her grip, attempting to calm the hysterical girl down, only for Sarah break free and run forward, disappearing into the woods ahead. Clementine frantically searched for a route to follow the girl only for Luke and a wounded Nick to speed after her.  

" _Clem?!"_

Clementine and Ben were surrounded, each walker stepping closer and closer to the pair.  Sarita stabbed the nearest walker as Clementine took out the one behind them. Ben kicked a nearby walker to the ground, crushing its face with his heel. 

“Ben!” Clementine shouted from behind the teen. She struggled to rip her lodged hatchet from a dead walker, standing defenseless to the approaching threat. 

The teen spared a quick glance at Sarita, assuring she was alright, before running over and ripping out the hatchet as fast as he could. He quickly eyed Clementine for any bites before following her wide-eyed gaze behind him. 

Ben’s body flooded with horror as he watched one of the few good people left in the world get bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried multiple times and had to take frequent breaks writing the incoming chapter.  
> sorry guys


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried. a lot.

Ben found himself stumbling the entire way to Parker's Run, Clementine's hand a permanent fixture on his elbow. Silence hung between the two, as the cold descended upon the small, and shrinking, group. 

Kenny carried Sarita’s weakened body the entire walk, her bitten hand curled to her chest as the man whispered broken promises to her unhearing ear. 

Rebecca walked ahead, supported by both Bonnie and Mike as Jane lead the way, rarely casting a glance back at the others.

Clementine looked ahead as the ground slowly evened out underneath her feet. Multiple ruins came into view, centered only with a large statue. 

“We’re here,” Jane's voice called out, as she came to a stop. She turned around, looking over the rest. 

“There’s- There’s a small tent,” Rebecca murmured, pointing over to the edge of the ruins. She met Kenny’s gaze, her own eyes filled with tears. “For privacy.” 

Kenny stepped past Ben, his gaze not faltering from Sarita’s face, as he made his way to the tent. “I’m with ya to the end, honey. Don’t you worry about nothin’.”

“The rest of us,” Mike spoke up, “We wait until Luke and the others get here.” He casted a small glance over to the tent before leading Rebecca to take a seat with Bonnie.

Clementine turned to Ben, now the only two standing in the ruins, and cleared her throat. “Ben, don’t you… don’t you want to say goodbye?” She asked, her voice incredibly soft. 

Ben sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He walked past Clementine, not meeting her eyes before joining Kenny and Sarita. 

Sarita was laid on the ground, Kenny’s jacket placed gently underneath her head. The older man sat besides her, his hand carding through her short hair. “I’m- I’m right here, baby,” He comforted, his voice cracking. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

Ben stood to the back of the tent, not daring to move any closer. Yet he couldn’t help his wandering eyes as the woman who had made the world much more bearable, withered away in front of him. 

Sarita’s frame shook as a series of coughs rippled through her. She met Ben’s eyes before reaching out her hand weakly.

Ben didn’t hesitate, his knees hit the ground roughly as his hand quickly wrapping around hers. She smiled weakly, looking between the two. 

“I’ve got you, hon,” Kenny sniffed, caressing her face. He stifled a sob. “We were supposed to make it to Wellington- It was supposed to be our home.”

Sarita shut her eyes for a second before opening them. “I know.” She looked between the two men. “You two can still- still make it.”

“It won’t be the same- not without you,” Kenny breathed, “I l-”

“Kenny?” Clementine's voice floated from the flap. Her hand wrapped around her wrist as she looked between the three.

“ _ What? _ ” Kenny growled. 

“R-Rebecca’s not feeling well-” Clementine cleared her throat. “-Bonnie and Mike think her baby’s coming. W-we don’t know what to do.” 

“I don’t understand what you want me-” 

“Go Kenny,” Sarita coughed. She looked up to the older man, her eyes meeting his tear-filled ones. “I’ll w-wait for you.” 

Kenny hesitated for another second before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t you go nowhere- not till I get back.” He stood up, meeting Ben’s eyes with a dead look before walking away.

Ben turned back to Sarita, his eyes focused on his hand in hers. He shrugged off his jacket, placing it over her thin frame. _You did this._ _You killed her. You were supposed to-_

“B-Ben?” 

The teen didn’t shift.

Sarita tightened her weakening grip. “Ben.” 

Nothing. 

“I’m still here.” 

And that’s all it took before Ben choked out a sob, his free hand flying up to his eyes. “This is a-all my fault.” 

Sarita shushed the teen, before coughing. “No, no.” She cleared her throat. “This isn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

“I told you- I told you I’d hurt you,” Ben sobbed, “I-I was supposed to watch y-your back.”

Sarita slipped her hand out of his, raising it to wipe away a tear. “It’s o-okay.” Her hand rested on the teen’s bruised cheek. “You didn’t do this.” 

Ben only cried harder. 

Sarita shushed him again, brushing her thumb over his bruised cheekbone. “It’s a-alright.” She coughed, her eyes slipping shut for a moment.

Ben moved his hand from over his eyes, taking a moment to gather himself.  _ You- you can't cry. You don’t  _ _ get _ _ to cry. _

He held Sarita’s forearm, squeezing as tight as he dared.

“Ben.” Her eyes fluttered open suddenly, resting on his bruised face. “You need to watch out for y-yourself,” she whispered, “And K-Kenny.” 

Ben sniffled again, moving to wipe his blurry eyes.“He’s- he’s going to hate m-me,” he choked, “I- I killed his only family- again.”

Sarita shook her head weakly. “You’re his f-family. Never, ever, forget-t that.” She tightened her grip for another second, before letting go. “E-Even if he doesn’t act-t like it- sometimes. Y-you’re all he has left-t.” 

Another cough shook her weak frame. “P-promise me, Ben.”

Ben choked out another sob. “I promise- I swear.” 

Sarita shut her eyes, a small smile stretched on her lips. “You always were q-quite the breath of fresh air.”

The tent flap flew open fiercely, revealing Kenny’s frantic face. Ben moved away from Sarita, resuming his spot towards the back of the tent.

“I’m here-” Kenny placed his hand on her cheek. “I’m right here honey.”

Sarita coughed, her entire frame shaking once again. “I don’t think I-I have much-”

“ _ Please _ don’t leave me.” 

Sarita hummed softly, a single tear sliding down her face. “You two take care of e-eachother.”

“I love you ‘Rita,” Kenny sniffled, planting a kiss on her forehead, “I love you-  _ Please _ .”

“I-I love you too.” Sarita closed her eyes, losing what little strength she had left. “I don’t- I don’t want him to see.”

Kenny let out a stifled sob, before tilting his head back to the teen.“Get out.” He pulled out his pistol slowly, the hard metal cold in his hand. “Get the hell out.”

Ben scrambled to his feet, looking between the two. His face twisted anguish. 

“I said get  _ out _ !”

The teen stumbled out of the tent, coming to a stop a few feet away. He stood still, his heart thundering in his ears. A beat of silence passed through the air before a single shot rang out. 

Ben went numb.

Kenny came out the tent, fresh tears still making their way down his face. “This is all  _ your _ fucking fault!” He shouted, his chest heaving, “I told you to watch her back!” His voice cracked as he a waved the gun around. “You  _ fucking _ killed her!” 

The teen only blindly stumbled back another few steps, his tears blurring the landscape. He lost his footing, falling to the ground hard. His hands instinctively flew up to his face.

_ “I should’ve left your ass in that fucking alley!”  _

Ben found himself standing once again, stumbling backwards before turning around and running. He vaguely made out Mike and Bonnie’s shocked figures before sprinting out of Parker’s Run and deep into the woods. 

If Ben was a breath of fresh air, Sarita was all the bright stars that lit up the dark night.


	25. Chapter 25

The retrieval of Luke, Nick, and Sarah took much longer than Clementine expected. Nick had managed to calm Sarah down after being trapped outside, allowing for the relatively safe escape of everyone. 

Clementine walked into Parker's Run, her arm still linked with Sarah’s, only to be greeted by an exhausted and rugged looking Bonnie and Mike. 

“Boy aren’t you guys a sight for sore eyes,” Mike greeted, looking between the five of them. 

“It wasn’t easy,” Jane grumbled, “But we managed to get them out relatively fine.”

“Where are the others?” Luke asked, leaning slightly on Nick, “Did everyone make it?”

“Rebecca’s about to go into labour,” Bonnie worried, “But it’s not safe here. We couldn’t just leave without you guys.”

“Well shit- What’re we waiting on?” Nick asked, looking behind the two.

Clementine’s eyes searched the ruins. “Where are the others?” 

Bonnie looked away, as Mike scratched the back of his neck. Clementine only furrowed her brows. “What happened?”

“Sarita… Kenny did what he had to,” Bonnie spoke quietly, looking over to the tent, “He hasn’t left the tent since Ben ran off.”

“Ben ran off?!” Clementine looked between the two. “What- Where’d he go- Wh-”

“We don’t know,” Mike confessed, “He got into a some sort of argument with Kenny before the kid took off running that way.”

“Shit,” Nick breathed. 

“Why didn’t you guys go after him?!”

“We couldn’t just leave Rebecca,” Mike explained, “And to be honest? Kenny was acting a little scary.” 

“What matters now is finding somewhere safe,” Jane broke in, crossing her arms, “We don’t have time for any of this.”

“Rebecca can’t have her baby out here,” Luke added, “It’s not safe.”

“I’m not leaving without Ben and Kenny.” Clementine crossed her arms, sending a glare Jane’s way. “We stick together.” 

“It’s not right to leave without them,” Nick agreed. He casted a look over to the young girls. “Besides, Sarah is in no condition to travel any further. We need a break.”

Jane groaned, deepening her frown. “Fine. Luke and I will go search for some form of shelter. Clementine you can go ahead and try to find Ben. The rest of you can stay with Rebecca until we get back.”

Clementine nodded. “I’m going to go talk to Kenny first. Maybe he knows where he went.” 

Mike looked between the girl and the tent. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Clementine frowned. “He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. Kenny’s my friend. Ben’s too.”

“The man just lost his girlfriend,” Nick broke in, looking over to Mike, “Cut him some slack.”

“He can help Rebecca,” Bonnie added, “He helped the first time. Maybe you can get him back out again.”

Clementine squeezed Sarah’s arm before making her way to the makeshift tent. She stopped just outside, taking a deep breath before lifting the flap. 

Kenny sat on the ground besides a freshly dug grave. A few rocks now rested near the head of the disturbed dirt. 

“Hey Kenny,” Clementine murmured, standing to the back of the tent. He didn’t shift. “Do- do you want to come out?”

“What the hell is the point anymore?” Kenny muttered, his hands now resting over his eyes. He didn’t move, only taking a shuddering breath.

“I had to shoot the love of my fuckin’ life in the face. All so she wouldn’t come back again.” 

Clementine swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry, Kenny. She- She was a good person.” 

Kenny lifted his head. “You know what it’s like, Clementine. To get beaten almost to death?”

“Peaceful. So goddamned peaceful.” Kenny looked up to the ceiling. “It was like I was floatin’ away. Away from the pain, from this fuckin’ shitshow of a life.” He looked back down at his hands. “I wish Carver had finished the goddamned job.” 

“You have people depending on you Kenny,” Clementine broke in, “Right now. People are waiting for you to help them. People who  _ care _ about you. People who need you.”

“Oh yeah, ‘cause I’ve helped so many people before.” Kenny looked down at the grave besides him. “Katjaa. Duck. Now Sarita.”

“You’ve helped me.” 

Kenny laughed. “I’ve seen you take care of yourself better than most adults.”

Clementine bit down on her lip. “You helped Ben.” 

Kenny looked back down at his hands. 

“He tried to help. He punched Carver for you, he was the only person who was able to help,” Clementine recalled, “He tried to save Sarita, I was  _ there. _ It wasn’t his fault. He saved your life-”

“Maybe Sarita would still be here!” Kenny shouted, turning around to face Clementine, “Maybe- Maybe if I wasn’t saved. S-she’d still be here.”

“God knows she deserved to be.”

Clementine hesitated before stepping forward, her heart in her throat. She met the older man’s eyes, take aback by the swirling sadness within. “I’m sorry, Kenny.”

Kenny only turned back around. 

“He’s gone.” 

“What the fuck are you goin’ on about?”

“Ben.” Clementine cleared her throat. “He ran away after- after Sarita. No one knows where he went.” 

Kenny tensed up.

Clementine looked around the tent again, her eyes landing on the black ski jacket in the corner. 

“H-He has no weapons. No food or water,” Clementine went on, concern building up,  “His coats right there! And no one knows where he went!”

“I- Fuck.” Kenny shifted, turning to stand up. 

“ _ You _ can’t go after him,” Clementine began, “You’re not in good shape. And- he’s probably not going to want to see you. But Rebecca’s about to have her baby. We need your help.”

Kenny sighed, any argument he had faded away. He met Clementines gaze before looking past her. 

“I need to go get Ben,” Clementine went on, “He’s been out there for over two hours. Bonnie and Mike said he went towards the river.”

Kenny nodded curtly. He reached back, grabbing Ben’s jacket and handing it to her without a word.

“I’ll bring him back.”

Kenny met her eyes for only a second before walking out of the tent and over to Rebecca.

“Clem!” Nick called, running up to her. He folded his hands as he looked into the woods. “I don’t think you should go alone. It’s dangerous.” 

Clementine shook her head. “I don’t think he wants to see anyone else right now.”

“I get that, trust me I do,” Nick spoke, looking past Clementine, “But he’s been gone for hours. He could be miles away by now. You need someone to come with you.” 

Clementine looked over to Sarah. The girl still had her arms wrapped around her knees as she curled up besides Rebecca. 

“You need to stay with Sarah. She just lost her dad. She needs a friend right now,” Clementine argued, “Besides, Ben wouldn't abandon us."

Nick sighed, swallowing the rest of his argument. “Fine.” He pulled a pistol out from his pants and handed it to her. “I found it in the junkyard. It doesn’t have that many bullets but it’s better than nothing. You still have your axe?”

Clementine nodded. She put the pistol in the back of her pants and pulled out her axe.

“Alright,” Nick breathed. He rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. “You managed to help me. I don’t doubt you can’t help him too. Just be careful.”

Sarah came up from behind Clementine, giving the girl a tight hug. “You owe me this one.” 

Clementine smiled, leaning into the hug before letting go.“I’ll see you both soon, okay?”  

Sarah nodded as Nick placed his hand on her shoulder.

Clementine waved at the two before making her way towards the river with no doubt in her mind that she’d find her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhh things are starting to get intenseeeeeee!   
> sorry for the super late delay, im getting slammed by school rn. I promise ill update much more regularly for my next few chapters, as my semester ends in 2 weeks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

Clementine slowly made her way through the thick woods, mentally preparing herself to find her friend in almost any state. Yet finding him seated on the edge of the river, shaking with his knees pulled up to his chest, was enough to send the young girl's heart to her throat. 

“Ben?”

Clementine froze for a moment before running to his side. She placed his old ski jacket over his shaking frame before kneeling besides him.

“Clem-” Ben wiped his eyes, trying his best to hide the tears mixed with the bloody and bruised skin. “What- what are y-you doing here?”

Clementine hesitated for a second, her eyes searching the surrounding area before resting her hand on his shoulder. “You’re freezing! We need to go.” 

Ben looked away, focusing his gaze back on the ice.

“What were you thinking?” Clementine worried, her eyes still darting around the area. It wasn’t safe to be out in the open, especially in Ben's current state. “We have to go, it’s dangerous out here.” 

Ben tightened his grip around his knees. “I- Can we stay here for a little bit longer?” 

The teen’s broken voice tore at Clementine's heart. They needed to hurry back to relative safety, but Ben didn’t look like he could quite yet. 

Clementine hesitated for another second before taking a seat besides the teen, wrapping her own arms around her knees before resting her head on the teen’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

The two sat in silence, the seconds bleeding into minutes. Fear the teen wouldn't even  _ want  _ to leave was slowly growing with each moment. 

“She’s really gone.”

Clementine looked up to Ben, her lips twisted into a frown.  

“To think, just a few days ago we were playing card games together and planning Christmas dinner.” A wet, broken laugh found its way out of the teen. 

Clementine swallowed, her heart now hammering in her chest. “...Ben- maybe-”

“We were so _fucking_ stupid.”

A rock smashed against the ice, sending cracks across its glittering surface. Clementine jumped back, her eyes wide in shock. 

Ben panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tears gathered in his eyes, as his hands searched for another rock. "It's not fucking fair- It never will be-" 

“Ben.” Clementine reached her hand out. “Ben, you- you need to calm down.

“It’s not fucking fair,” Ben cried again, his hands still searching, “She wasn’t supposed to die!” He chucked another rock into the ice, this time much heavier, breaking the surface.

“Ben!” Clementine yelped, grabbing his arm, “Stop it!” 

Ben froze, his hands shaking by his side. He met Clementines terrified eyes with his own broken gaze.

“I’m not- I’m not supposed to still fucking be _here_.” 

Clementine’s heart stopped, her grip slowly loosening. She searched the teens eyes for another moment before he broke the gaze, shoving his head between his knees.

“Ben-”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Ben croaked, his hands digging into his scalp.

Clementine reached her hand out, rubbing the teen’s back gently. Unsure, leaving nothing but the occasional sniffle to disturb the quiet. 

Ben lifted his head up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before resting his chin on his knees. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Clementine whispered, her hand still on his back. She spared a glance at the teen, eyeing his bruises. “Does- Does your face still hurt?”

“I can’t really feel it.”

Clementine nodded, unsure of what to say.

A beat of silence passed before Ben spoke again. 

“Were you angry- when Lee died? And your p-parents?”

Clementine froze, her eyes darting down to her knees. “I’m more sad, I-I think.” She looked over to the teen.

“I thought-” Ben cleared his throat. “- I thought I’d be mostly sad. But it’s like. It’s like I feel  _ everything _ .” He tightened his grip around his knees. “I’m  _ so _ mad and tired and depressed. It- It hurts so much.” 

Clementine settled on placing her hand back on Ben’s back. The teen leaned into the touch, a broken sigh escaping his lips. She cleared her throat, sparing a glance around them before landing back on the teen.

Minutes passed, as the two sat in silence once again, both too caught up in the moment to move. 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, you know,” Clementine spoke up finally, looking over to the teen.

Ben didn’t respond. He stretched his legs out, looking over to Clementine. “We- We should probably head back.”

“Ben-”

“You’re probably freezing,” He went on, getting to his feet, “I’m sorry for making you come all the way out here.” He held his hand out.

Clementine frowned before letting go of the argument.“We’re friends.” She stated plainly, taking his hand.  “Are you sure you’re ready to go back?” 

“I wasn’t planning on going back at all,” Ben confessed, looking back in the direction they came from, “But I don’t think you’ll leave without me.”

“ _ No _ .” 

“I thought so,” Ben mumbled. He wrapped his arms around himself before taking the first step. “Lead the way.” 

Clementine took a step forward, prying Ben’s hand into hers. She met his gaze, squeezing gently before leading the way back to Parker’s Run.

Ben would have to remember to thank Clementine one day. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Oh thank god,” Nick breathed, running over to Clementine and Ben. He stopped in front of the two, his brows drawn in concern. “It’s good to see ya kid.”

Ben shrugged, his body slightly hidden behind Clementines small frame. He looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact with the other two. 

“Is Rebecca okay?” Clementine asked, attempting to draw attention from Ben. She looked past Nick to find Rebecca still seated on the ruins, only Kenny and Bonnie were now kneeled by her side. Mike and Sarah stood a few feet away, eyeing the three with concern.  

“That baby’s gonna be here any minute now,” Nick answered, looking back over, “Jane and Luke said the building by the river would work. They’re watching for walkers now but we couldn’t just leave you two and go.”

“What about Sarah?” Clementine questioned, her gaze flickering to her friend, “How is she doing?”

Nick sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I- I think she’s alright for now,” He began, “I got her to understand Carlos is gone, but- She- She keeps locking up and asking for him. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ve helped her so far,” Clementine murmured, “She just needs more time. And support.”

“I- I hope so.” Nick stood aside, letting Clementine pass before turning back to the teen. He took a breath. 

“Look- I don’t need you to worry about me,” Ben interrupted, finally looking up to Nick, “If anything you should be helping Rebecca.” 

Nick frowned. “We’re a group now. I need to-”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Ben interrupted again, looking away, “I’m fine.” 

Nick opened his mouth to counter Ben, only to be cut off.

“Ben! Nick! We need to go!” Mike shouted, looking over to the two urgently.

Rebecca now stood, both Kenny and Bonnie helping her stay upright. Mike carried two gallons of water as he led the way. 

The two men joined Sarah and Clementine before following the others. Sarah looked over to Ben, frowning at his state before leaning over to Clementine. 

“Is Ben okay?”

Clementine looked back at the lagging teen. “I think he will be. He’s just really sad right now.” 

Sarah spared the teen another glance before looking down at her feet. “Me too.”

Clementine linked her arm around Sarah’s. “I know. We’ll be safe once we get to-.” 

“Oh shit- We got walkers!” Nick shouted, turning his back to the group. He pushed Ben towards the middle of the group before holding his hand out to Clementine. “The gun! Now!” 

The group had come upon the two story building, once a gift shop, with stairs outside the building leading to a second floor. The second story was accompanied by a large wooden deck that overlooked the area. Walkers began to rapidly approach the weakened group.

Nick caught the gun, shooting the closest walkers before being joined by Kenny wielding his crowbar. 

“Get upstairs! We’ll hold em off!” Kenny ordered, beating a walker to the ground. 

Clementine nodded, grabbing both Ben and Sarah's arms before leading them upstairs and into the small room. The three stumbled upon a relaxing Luke and Jane. 

“...I haven’t felt so ali-”

“Luke?!” Clementine cried in surprise, looking between the two.

“Clem!?” Luke jumped up. “What- What is going on?”

“You were supposed to be watching for walkers!” Clementine shouted. She stood to the side as Rebecca and Bonnie stepped inside.

Rebecca let out a pained cry, clutching her stomach tighter. “It’s coming!”

“What the hell!?”

“Rebecca’s having her baby!” Sarah explained, looking over to Luke. 

“Now!?”

“Everyone outside!” Kenny demanded, taking a seat on the ground. He gestured for Bonnie to lay Rebecca down besides him. “I’ve been here before. I need y’all to keep the walkers off us! Go!”

“We found some medicine!” Luke remembered, sliding a bag of medicine to Kenny,” I don’t know what’s in it but it might help.” He hesitated before running out with Sarah, Jane, and Bonnie. Ben looked between Rebecca and Clementine, unsure of what to do.

“Go to Sarah,” Clementine decided, looking up to the lost teen, “I’ll keep Rebecca calm.”

“O-Okay.” Ben ran outside, instantly stopping besides Sarah. More than a dozen walkers were now slamming against the metal gate. 

Luke grunted, trying his best to hold his weight against the walkers, joined only by Bonnie, Jane and Mike. 

“Ben-” Sarah looked up to the teen. “W-What do we do!?” 

“Come here!” Nick called, gesturing for the teen. He stood over an old cannon, struggling to push it. “We can put this against the gate!” 

The two pushed the old cannon to the gate, only for the wood beneath to creak. The deck swayed as each fragile wooden pillar beneath the stairway began to give way to the weight.

“Stand back!” Bonnie cried. She pulled the others back as the staircase crashed to the ground, dropping all the walkers. 

“Holy shit,” Luke breathed, staring down at the debris.

“What's going on!?” Clementine cried, running outside. She looked between the fallen staircase and the others in confusion.

A moment of silence broke way, as the wooden debris settled on the ground besides the building. The group took a collective breath, only to be interrupted by moans from below.

“Shit. They’re climbing back up!” Jane alerted, taking a step back.

“Does this shit ever end!?” Nick cursed, stepping away, “We don’t have enough ammo!”

“We gotta drop the deck.” Mike ran over to the one of the two attached wires still holding the deck up and began tugging it with his hands. 

“That’s not going to work!” Bonnie broke in, “We need to drop it! Quickly!”

“Ben! Give me a boost!” Clementine called, running over to the other wire. She pulled out her hatchet as the teen lifted her onto his shoulders. She hacked at the metal attachment, loosening all the screws.

“Stand back!” Nick pulled Sarah back, as the deck creaked. The wooden pillars beneath swayed before snapping. The remaining deck collapsed, taking Jane with it.

“No!” Luke shouted, running forward. He flung his hand out, grasping her wrist with a pained grunt.

“Pull me up- Hurry!” She shouted, fear creeping into her voice.

Clementine ran forward, grabbing Jane’s other arm. The two pulled the woman up before stepping back to survey the damage.

“Is everyone okay?!” Clementine asked, looking around. She met Sarah’s gaze, giving her a relieved smile. 

Before anyone could answer, an infant’s cry rang out, jolting the entire group out of their daze. They ran inside, stumbling upon an astounded Kenny holding a newborn in his arms. His eyes, now the brightest they had been in days, scanned the infant.

“Is- Is it-”

“It’s a boy, Rebecca,” Kenny murmured, “A beautiful, baby boy.” He wrapped the infant in a small blanket before placing him in her arms. 

Rebecca smiled, exhaustion painting her features. She pulled the baby to her chest, a relieved tear sliding her face.

“He’s perfect,” Rebecca breathed. She cuddled the infant to her chest, resting her head back. 

“Alvin. His names Alvin Jr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwWWWWW AJJJJJJJ!!!!!
> 
> quicker update as promised!!! i wanted to end this one on a happy note, not that itll last for long ;)!  
>  Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos, love you all!  
> c you all soonnnn <3


	28. Chapter 28

The stinging behind Ben’s eyes hadn’t waivered throughout the night, despite the multiple attempts to sleep. Most everyone had managed to sleep relatively soundly, high above any real threat, sans Kenny and Rebecca. The older man sat outside on the deck keeping watch, away from everyone else. 

_ This isn’t going to work. _

Ben sat up, finally giving up the hope of getting any real sleep. He casted a glance at Clementine’s sleeping form besides him, making sure she was comfortable and warm, before moving to join Rebecca across the room.

The woman frowned, eyeing the teen’s bruised face. “Still can’t sleep yet?”

Ben shrugged. “How are you two doing?”

Rebecca smiled happily, raising AJ to her face. “He’s my perfect little man, aren’t you? My little angel.”

Ben looked over the baby with a warm smile before meeting Rebecca's eyes. “He’s really small.” 

She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes slowly. “All babies are small, Ben.” She pulled the baby closer to her chest. “You haven’t been around babies in a while, have you?”

“Not since before everything.”

Rebecca rested AJ in her arms, her eyes scanning his features, before looking over to the teen. “Did you have any siblings, Ben?”

The teen nodded. “I, uh, had a younger sister. She wasn’t a baby, though.” 

Rebecca hummed, running a hand over AJ’s head. “I wish he could have met Alvin.” 

Ben looked away. “I never apologized- I tried to get him out but-”

Rebecca shushed the teen before he could continue. She pulled AJ up to her face again, looking over him in awe once again.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Ben sat back. “I- I don’t think-” 

“It’s okay,” Rebecca murmured, “You’re like brothers now.” 

Ben’s eyebrows drew together, unable to stop the rising emotion.  _ You can’t- no. He’s too small and fragile and I’ll hurt him too- _

“Just put your arms like mine,” Rebecca instructed, cutting off the teen’s thoughts, “I’ll be right here don’t worry.” 

She waited another moment until the teen mimicked her posture before sliding the baby into his arms. 

“There you go!” She praised, coughing slightly.

Ben tensed at the weight in his arms. A surprised laugh broke past his lips as he stared down at the baby. “He’s  _ really _ small.” 

Rebecca laughed again, looking over to the two warmly. 

Ben tore his gaze from the infant, meeting Rebecca’s gaze. “You’re right. He is perfect.” He raised the baby closer to his chest, only for him to squirm in his grip. 

“Okay- I don’t think he likes me!” Ben raised his eyebrows in panic, turning to Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head with a smile before taking AJ back into her arms. “He just wants his mama right now, don’t you?” She cooed.

Ben smiled, meeting Rebecca’s tired eyes before a rustle from the corner caught their attention. Clementine sat up, looking over to the two as she rubbed her eyes.

“Hey, Clementine,” Rebecca whispered. Ben waved at the girl, gesturing for her to come over.

Clementine spared a glance over to the other before sitting in front of the Ben and Rebecca. “How is he doing?” she asked, looking over the newborn. 

“He’s doing just fine,” Rebecca answered, “Had some fun with Ben here just a minute ago.”

Clementine laughed, looking over to the teen. “Fun?”

“He doesn’t like me that much.” 

“Yes he does,” Rebecca laughed, “He just loves his mama.”

Clementine giggled, her gaze still focused on the infant. “He looks like Alvin.”

Rebecca hummed, raising the baby to her face. “I thought so, too.”

Another cough tore past her lips, sending a spike of concern between the other two.

“I’m okay,” She assured, tightening her grip around the baby, “I’m just a little cold.” 

“Here-” Ben placed his coat over her shoulders, “I’m not that cold, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Rebecca coughed, snuggling into the coat. “Do you wanna hold him, Clementine?”

Clementine smiled widely before nodding. She mimicked Rebecca’s posture before looking up to the woman.

Rebecca slid the baby into her arms, smiling proudly at the little girls readiness. “There you go.”

“You’re a natural, Clem,” Ben murmured. 

“Well would ya look at that,” Kenny interrupted, entering from outside, “Clem’s being a good older sister already.”

Ben shrunk, moving to the side as the older man approached the three of them. 

“She’s doing great,” Rebecca agreed, looking up to Kenny, “When did you last sleep, Kenny?”

“About two years ago,” He joked. He kneeled besides Clementine, ignoring Ben’s presence as he cooed at AJ. “Let me take him off your hands. Mama needs some rest too.”

Rebecca nodded with a cough. “Thank you, Kenny.”

Kenny smiled, taking AJ in his arms before resting the baby's forehead against his nose. “You never forget that smell,” He hummed, lowering him into his arms.

Clementine stood up, pulling Ben up with her. She gestured for the teen to follow her.

Ben followed Clementine without question, keeping his gaze on the ground. The two made their way to the deck, stumbling upon Jane.

“Shit.” 

“What are you doing?” Clementine asked, crossing her arms. 

“Clem-” Janes eyes flickered between the girl and Ben. “-I’m going.”

“Where?” Ben questioned, frowning.

“Just. Away,” Jane muttered raising the gate, “I can’t stay here.”

“Why not?” Clementine frowned.

“I’ve already seen my own sister…” Jane looked away. “I’m not sticking around for it to happening to the rest of you.”

“We’re doing fine,” Clementine argued, looking over to Ben, “We’re safe for now.” 

“But for how long?” Jane countered, “Just give it enough time and everyone’s luck runs out.” 

“What about Luke?”

“Luke…That wasn’t anything.” She stepped down the first step, casting one last glance at Clementine. “You watch yourself, okay?” 

Clementine followed her, taking a seat between the rails of the stairs as she watched Jane leave. Ben slid between the rails, taking a seat besides her.

“I’m sorry.” 

Clementine shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault. I don’t think we could’ve stopped her from going.” 

Ben nodded slowly, leaning his head on the rail. He looked over the younger girl with concern. “You alright?” 

Clementine sighed, resting her body on the railing. “We keep losing people. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” 

“I know.” Ben wrapped his arms around himself, sending a glance over to Clementine. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t plan on going anytime soon.” 

Clementine bumped her shoulder to Ben’s, a small smile on her lips. A beat of silence passed between the two, only the early morning birds echoing throughout the forest. The world was still waking around them.

Clementine looked over her friend, scanning his bruised face with her eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

The teen looked down at his dangling feet. “Not really.” 

“Has Kenny said anything?”

Ben let out a self deprecating laugh. “He won’t even look at me, Clem.” The teen sighed. “Nick talked to me, though.”

“What’d he say?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“I didn’t let him talk,” Ben admitted, “I should probably apologize.” 

Clementine nodded slowly. “I think he understands, though.” 

Ben only shrugged.

“Hey Clem,” Luke called, walking in with Nick, “I was thinking. Me and Nick here could go with Jane and find some supplies.”

Clementine and Ben spun around, looking over the two with confusion.

“Rebecca’s not doin’ so well,” Nick added, looking behind him, “She’s- Kenny says she lost a lot of blood.”

Ben frowned with concern. “What about the medicine you and Jane found?”

Luke scratched his neck, his eyes downcast. “Yeah- none of that is gonna really help her, according to Kenny.”

“She lost more blood,” Nick explained, crossing his arms, “More than we thought, anyway.”

“Where’s Jane anyway?” Luke asked, looking behind Clementine and Ben.

“She left.”

“What the fuck!?” Luke exploded, “Are you serious? What- why would she-”

Clementine looked away. “She doesn’t want to see us die.”

“Luke- It’s not like-” 

“No, Nick. You don’t-” Luke took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Okay. Fine. We’re going to go find supplies.” 

“What’s goin’ on over here?” Kenny walked in, AJ asleep in his arms.

“Nothing-”

“Luke and I are going to find supplies,” Nick explained, cutting off Luke, “Rebecca isn’t in any condition to walk right now.” 

Kenny drew his lips into a thin line, his eyes looking shifting between the two. “There’s a town right across the river,” he began, “It could give us someplace warmer, probably food and water too.” 

“I don’t think she can make it that far so soon,” Luke countered, crossing his arms, “We all need the rest.” 

“We wouldn’t even be in this fucking mess if you had done your job instead of runnin’ off-”

“Rebecca can’t make it that far!” Nick cut in, glaring between the two, “And fighting isn’t goin’ to change that.” 

“Kenny- Where’s AJ?” Rebecca’s voice called out. 

“Take AJ back,” Clementine broke in finally, stepping forward, “Rebecca is calling for him.”

“What does Clementine think we should do?” Luke asked, looking down at the girl.

Clementine crossed her arms, her eyes flying down to her shoes.

“I don’t think it’s fair to make her-” Ben spoke up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t think anyone asked  _ you _ ,” Kenny interrupted. 

Ben shrunk away, his gaze flying back towards the stairs.

“This is not the time for this,” Nick groaned, looking between Kenny and Luke.  

Clementine deepened her frown, her glare flickering between the arguing men. “You guys- we don’t need to fight about every single thing!” 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Nick stepped between Kenny and Luke. “We’re stayin’. Rebecca can’t walk yet. And after the last 24 hours we all need to rest. Even you, Kenny.”

A beat of silence passed through the group, before being interrupted by Rebecca’s calls once again. Kenny lingered for another second before turning his back to the others.

“You better get that baby back to her,” Luke advised quietly, staring daggers into Kenny’s back. 

Nick sighed, grabbing Luke’s arm as Kenny walked out. He looked over Ben and Clementine. 

“We’ll be back by sunrise,” He breathed, exhaustion painting his voice, “Watch over yourselves. Everyone- Everyone's lost someone.” 

“Yeah.” Clementine looked over to her downcast friend before meeting Nick's eyes. “You be careful.”

Luke grunted, leading the way down the stairs with Nick. He opened the door stepping outside with a huff.

Nick frowned, meeting both Clementine and Ben’s eyes one last time before stepping behind Luke and shutting the door.

Ben stepped away, moving to take a seat at the edge of the now ruined deck. His legs dangled off the edge as he stared off into the wilderness, the height no longer bothering him. 

Clementine took a seat besides the teen, her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Ben…”

“I think-” Ben cleared his throat. “I think I wanna be alone now, Clem. Please.”

Clementine reluctantly nodded, standing back up besides the teen. She lingered for a moment.

“You- try to get some sleep, okay?”

The world quieted around the teen, leaving him feeling more alone than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wanted to make things a little less depressing than the last few chapters. It didn't work
> 
> anyway!!!
> 
> The semester has started back up once again which means the updates for this fic are going to be a little bit further between one another. I also dont have the next chapter written yet (oops) so it might be about a month or so before the next chapter, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support!!!! Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed (they really help)!!!  
> <3 <3 <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update at the bottom, please read!

Before Ben even realizes it, the sun is slowly setting over the horizon, taking with it shades of purple, orange, and pink. The cold air bit into the teen's pale skin as he sat away from the others, his feet still dangling dangerously over the edge of the ruined deck.

Clementine and Sarah had been by earlier, trying their best to coerce the teen out of his grief-induced trance. Their visit only served to reinforce the fact he didn’t deserve friends like them. 

Ben whipped his head up, staring now ahead of him instead of his lap. The sound of approaching footsteps only tiring him more. 

“Clementine I know you’re trying-”

“Relax-” Nick juts in, startling the teen, “-It’s just me.” 

“Oh.” Ben shifted awkwardly, the memory of him snapping at the other man still fresh in his mind. 

Nick took a seat besides the teen, crossing his ankles over the edge as his gaze searches the wilderness. 

“It’d be kinda pretty if it weren’t so cold,” He muttered, not looking over to the teen. 

The teen swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling awkward and trapped. There had to be reason why Nick was sitting with him now and the teen was pretty sure he knew why. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben begins awkwardly, his gaze falling back into his lap, “I- You were trying to help me and I snapped at you.”

The man beside him didn’t shift, only staring outwards for another moment, the air increasing in awkwardness. Ben wondered if the height was great enough to kill him.

“I lost my last family a few days before we met- or what I thought was the last of my family,” Nick started, “I blamed myself, still kinda do, but the person I became, after I lost him.”

The man paused, crossing his arms before meeting the teen’s eyes. “I made dumb decisions. Decisions that got people hurt. Killed. I didn’t want to be alive anymore.” He looks away, staring back onto the horizon with a sigh. “I realized, I might have lost Pete, but Luke and Rebecca are still here. Clementine too. Hell with the bullshit that we’ve been through in the last week you and Kenny are practically family.” 

The warmth that fills Ben’s chest isn’t enough to wash away the numbness in his body but it- it means something. It has to.

“I’m not mad at ya,” Nick continued, looking back over the teen, “If anything I’m just worried. We all gotta stick together now. Take care of one another.” 

Ben nods, a small weight sliding off his shoulders.  _ At least he doesn’t hate me.  _

Nick shuffles beside him, placing his hand on Ben's shoulder, ignoring the teens flinch, as he reaches behind him. He pulls out a small energy bar. 

“This is from your old man,” He informs, placing it in the teen’s lap, “You better eat it before you collapse right off this edge here.”

Ben stares down at the bar in his lap, his mouth agape. “Y-You mean from Kenny?”  _ No way. Not possible. _

“Don’t act too surprised now,” Nick breathes, standing up, “Now you better get some real sleep tonight, alright? I know Clem is about five seconds from knockin’ you out for some sleep.” 

A sigh made its way out of Ben’s mouth, followed by a small nod. He’d rather not have the others worrying about him when their were bigger things to be worried about. He didn’t  _ deserve _ their worry.

“What’s going to happen now,” Ben mumbled, turning around to meet Nick’s eyes. 

The older man stopped, his shoulders hunching slightly. A moment of silence passed between the two.

“I-I’m not too sure,” Nick replied, his voice low, “Rebecca’s not doing too well.” He looked down at his feet, before meeting the teens eyes once again. “She- she might not make it through the night.”

“O-oh.”

Nick swallows the lump in his throat before turning around and making his way back inside the shop.

Ben lies back against the creaking, broken planks and shuts his eyes, the unopened energy bar still in his lap. 

The world drowned in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! Very short chapter but I have a bigger chapter planned very soon.  
> I changed my username to EWBANH, sorry if theirs any confusion!
> 
> Also! I have created a separate blog for this fic! I will use this blog to respond to any asks, messages, post fan art and even writer updates! Please check it out as I've also posted a playlist for this fic!   
> Thank you all for your patience, love you all :)
> 
> benpaulives.tumblr.com  
> https://benpaulives.tumblr.com/


	30. Chapter 30

The dirt road underneath Ben’s feet was stiff and frosty, adding pangs of pain to his body with each step. The group moved forward, the wilderness getting colder and colder with each passing moment, leaving only the warmth of one another as solace. 

_ Rebecca- AJ’s all alone.  _ Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of the events from last night. The group had left soon after Rebecca had passed on, the pain of being in the gift shop too great for anyone to bear.

“We- We just gotta find the next town,” Nick spoke up, a few feet in front of Ben. He turned around, facing the teen, Clementine, and Sarah. “There will be shelter and probably food. It’s just gettin’ there.” 

Clementine nodded, looking up at Kenny leading the group. Aj laid in his arms, wrapped in blankets, sleeping gently. The man’s face was somber, his eyes not straying from the path ahead. Luke walked behind them all, making sure no one strayed too far, occasionally adding input to the hushed conversations of Mike and Bonnie.

It was Ben who had yet to utter a word, despite Clementines many attempts. Only nodding to a rare question. The girl hooked her arm through the teens elbow, her other arm hooked around Sarah’s in attempt to keep them together and warm. 

Nick stopped abruptly, the pistol in his hand raising slightly as he halted the rest of the group with him.

“Something isn’t right.”

“What-” Kenny turned around, his eyes now more alert. “-Kids get behind-”

A shot rang out, flying right past Nick’s body and slamming into a tree. The group split, Clementine sprinting behind a car, dragging Ben and Sarah with her.

“GET DOWN!” Kennys voice broke through the previously silent air, as he jumped behind a tree, clutching AJ to his chest.

Five people stepped out from the trees, speaking what appeared to be Russian, their arms full with assault rifles aimed at the group. A woman stood between them, her foot in a cast with a young man standing close besides her. Kenny looked to Nick gesturing to the baby in his arms.

Nice knew immediately what he needed to do. He peeked over the side of the tree, calculating his chances, before sprinting over to Kenny.

Kenny gently placed the baby into Nick’s arms before spinning around and shooting at the group. 

“What the fuck-” Luke tripped, his arms flying to his leg, now bleeding. “-Fuck fuck!”

“Luke!” Clementine yelled, peeking around the car only to be pulled back by Ben. “We have to help him!” 

“Clementine!” Sarah cried, her hands over her ears, “What-what do we do!” 

Ben jerked forward, suddenly holding the two girls back with his arms. He raised his head, looking over the car before ducking back down. 

Shots rang out, followed by screams and yells, in both English and Russian. Luke now laid besides Clementine, his hands wrapped around his leg as blood seeped into his pants. 

“Clementine, stay down!” Bonnie’s voice rang out, shooting another bullet into the opening before hiding behind her tree.

“нет! Пожалуйста!” A shrill voice pierced through the air, followed only by more gunshots and cries for help.

Ben pulled Clementine and Sarah closer, keeping them away from the raining bullets top. He spared a glance at Luke, who stared out, his eyes wide in horror. 

Moments passed, the two girls shaking in Ben’s arms as the bullets and shouting continued, only to seize suddenly. The teen made way to poke his head out, only for Kenny to come running over, stopping in front of the trio.

“Is everyone alright?!” The man’s eyes glossed over the three, meeting eyes with the girls before looking over to Nick. 

“AJ’s okay,” Nick trotted over, shaken. He handed the older man the baby before looking over the group, his eyes freezing over Luke’s figure. “Shit- Luke?!”

“M’okay,” The man grunts, looking up to his friend, “It’s not-not that bad.” 

Nick ripped the end of his shirt, tying it around his bleeding friends wound before looking up. The sound of crying caught the attention of the others.

“Shit- guys,” Mike called over the others, his pistol still in his hand.

Mike stood over a crying figure, one of the russian men was now crouched over the dead woman, tears streaming down his face.

“Natasha-  Пожалуйста!” The man cried, his hands resting on the woman's shoulders. Her head bled, a bullet hole over her right eyebrow. 

“What the fuck do we do with him?” Nick asked, looking over to the others as he propped Luke upwards. 

The man scrambled away from the others, looking at the group with fear. He rambled, his words indecipherable, before stopping to point at Luke. 

“He- He stole from us!”

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Kenny asked, spinning around to look Luke in the eyes.

“Wait- Listen,” Luke broke in, his voice strained, “I didn’t- Jane stole from him- Not me!” 

“Stole what?” Bonnie asked, looking between the two. 

“M-medicine.” The man responded, his voice now filled with anger. “He stole the medicine for- for Natasha-” His eyes filled with tears, darting back to the dead woman. “She- she is sick!” A sob broke past the mans lips, as he held the woman's hand.

“You’re telling me while the two of you were fuckin-”

“Kenny!” Bonnie broke in, glaring at the man. She paused, looking at the children behind them before looking back at the man on the ground. “What’s your name?”

The man frowned, his glasses now wet and dirty, before looking up to Bonnie. “Arvo.” 

“Did you attack because of he stole from you?” Nick asked, looking between Luke and Arvo.

“I-I told them not to attack,” Arvo explained, his english coated in a thick Russian accent, “They would not- would not listen. My sister and I just wanted the medicine back.” 

“We don’t need this shit right now,” Kenny huffed, tightening his hold on the infant, “AJ’s going to fucking freeze out here and were having a nice friendly fucking chat.” 

“We can’t just leave him,” Bonnie argued, looking over to Kenny, “We- We wronged him first.”

“Well what the fuck do we do with him?” Kenny asked, anger swirling in his voice, “His whole group did just try to fuckin’ kill us all.” 

“We did mess up first,” Mike added, looking over to Kenny, “Luke stole the medicine.”  

“I don’t give a fuck what Luke did,” Kenny shouted, “We had four children with us and they still shot at us. _Children_.” 

“He didn’t fire a single shot,” Bonnie cut in, “He shouldn’t be responsible for the others actions.”

“And neither should we,” Kenny fumed, meeting Arvo’s eyes, “If a bullet hit Clementine or Sarah or AJ would you be happy?” 

“Kenny, It’s okay,” Clementine cut in, her hand resting on the man’s arm, “We’re all okay. We can just go.” 

Kenny’s shoulders dropped, his gaze falling to his shoes with a sigh. 

“That doesn’t answer what we do with him,” Nick pointed out, looking around the group, “We can’t just leave him…”

“There’s a house-”Arvo began, his voice shaking, “We-We have supplies and shelter not very far.” 

“Well,” Nick began, “I guess that’s a start. I don't see any other idea.” He looks over to Kenny, earning a nonchalant shrug from the man. 

“I can- I can take you,” Arvo continued, sniffling slightly, “Don’t- Don’t leave me here. I can't- I can’t survive.” 

“Alright just calm down,” Mike says softly, his hand held out to help the man up, “It’s alright. How far is this place?”

“Maybe a day, two at the most,” He explained, taking the other mans hand.

Kenny only sighed, casting a glance at the others before nodding. He waited a moment before falling in step besides Luke and Nick. 

The group marched on, the clouds in the sky darkening with each moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then their were nine. It's like the sadness just doesn't stop with this series, does it?  
> Announcement!   
> I posted a companion fic to this thats mostly a cute moment between Ben and Sarita! I'll post the link below for those interested, it takes place in the lodge soon after Sarita, Kenny and Ben arrive!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132742
> 
> Follow the fanfics tumblr: Benpaulives.tumblr.com  
> Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be coming out more regularly! Thank you all for your patience <3 <3.

The crackling paired now with the hushed voices of the others kept Ben grounded in the present, despite how far his thoughts drifted. The others, minus Kenny, Arvo, and AJ, were seated around a fire within the small  electric plant to keep warm. Kenny and AJ were seated away in silence staring out into the wilderness. Arvo sat opposite of them, keeping to himself.

Ben sat alone, his arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to conserve his own body heat. The night had brought below freezing temperatures along with a chilling breeze. Yet the teen couldn’t sit with the others. He didn’t think he could.

His face stung.

The teen’s head perked up, the sound of hushed voices rising. Ben looked over, catching a quick glance of Clementine and Kenny speaking with one another. The young girl reached up to the olderman’s patched eye, her other hand holding what looked to be a new bandage. Ben looked away.

He raised his hands, rubbing them down his face as gently as he could in an attempt to stay awake. Sleeping was out of the question, no matter how much his body ached and pleaded with him for it. He had to stay awake. 

_ I can’t- She’s there. _

A burst of laughter caught Ben off guard, his head flying to his right. The group, now joined by Kenny and AJ, were all sitting besides one another Nick’s hand now resting on Kenny’s back. A bottle of what looked to be booze was passed around to the adults, gracefully passing over Sarah.

Ben shoved his face into his knees, his eyes stinging for a multitude of reasons. 

_ You did this to yourself. _ He tightened his grip around his knees, a muffled sob breaking past his lips.  _ This is all  _ **_you_ ** _. _

“Ben?” A soft voice called, jolting the teen upwards.

He hurriedly ran his sleeve over his eyes, drying the tears that had managed to break past before looking over. Clementine stood, her eyes filled with her own grief.

“W-what’s going on, Clem?” The teen answered, his hands now besides him in a readied stance to stand. 

“Nothing.” Clementine took a seat besides the teen, her hands wrapping around her own knees. “I just wanted to check on you.” 

“M’alright,” Ben assured, looking back out into the wilderness. The forest surrounding them had quieted down, only the spare owl howling in the distance. “G-go sit with the others.” 

“I’ll just sit with you for a little bit,” Clementine spoke gently, tightening her grip around herself.

A moment of silence passed, the chatter of the others reaching their ears was almost suffocating. Ben couldn’t stand it.

“I got Kenny to sit with us,” The young girl began, looking over to the teen, “I thought- maybe you would too.”

Ben breathed out a sigh, his shoulders slumping even more than before. “You go ahead, Clem. I think I’ll keep watch.”

The young girl didn’t shift, her eyes still staring into the side of Ben’s face, the teen avoiding her gaze with all his might. The girl turned back for a moment, casting a glance at the others before looking back at the teen. 

“What is your favorite memory of Sarita?”

Ben flinched at the mention of her name, the burning sensation behind his eyes suddenly much more prominent than moments ago. “W-What?” He croaked, having trouble forming words.

Clementine faltered slightly, regret slowly seeping into her voice. “Do you want to talk about- the happier moments?” She spoke, her voice trailing off. 

The teen bowed his head, resting his forehead against his kneecaps for a few seconds before looking up at the dark sky. The moon shone brightly, paired only with hundreds of shining stars lighting up the void. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat before opening his mouth.

“Her laugh.”  

Clementine looked over, her brows furrowed in both confusion and pity. She didn’t dare say a word, waiting only for the teen to continue. 

“God, Clem. Every time she laughed it was like the whole world just- lit up. Everything was okay.” 

A shaky breath made its way past Ben’s lip, his eyes still focused above him.

“She did this thing where she would just- absolutely make jokes about K-Kenny and they’d- they’d just fly right over his head,” The teen spoke, a small, wet laugh making it’s way past his lips. 

“Kenny can be hard headed sometimes,” Clementine added, nudging the teen slightly. The small smile on her lips faded as the teen looked down at the ground.

“Ben-”

“I’m okay,” The teen interrupted, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He sighed, looking back at the fire. “Is he…?”

“He’s okay, I think,” Clementine started, casting a quick glance back, “He’s different.” 

Ben furrowed his brow meeting her gaze. “Different how?” 

“Since Savannah, I mean,” The girl explained hastily, “He’s- He seems nicer. More calm?” 

“Yeah,” Ben sighed, “She has that effect on people.”

Clementine doesn’t correct the teen’s mistake. 

“Is his eye okay?”

“I don’t think he can see out of it anymore,” Clementine answered, her voice low, “It’s really bad, but I helped him change his bandage, which I think helped the pain.”

Ben swallowed, nodding slightly. “You stay with him, okay? He needs people.” 

“So do you,” Clementine countered, frowning slightly, “You both-”

“Just make sure he’s doing okay,” Ben pleaded, looking into the younger girls eyes, “Promise me, you’ll make sure he’s okay. No matter what.” 

“Ben-” Clementine frowns, her eyes searching “-W-What are you saying?” 

“ _Please_ _Clem_.” 

“I-I promise,” Clementine stammered, her eyes searching his, “But you have to promise me something back.” 

Ben tensed his jaw, his eyes frowning slightly. “What?”

“That you’re not going anywhere,” Clementine spoke, her lips trembling slightly, “You’re staying with me and Kenny and you’re not planning on anything stupid a-and-” 

The young girl shut her mouth and looked away, angry at her sudden inability to speak and stinging eyes. She had a point to get across. 

Suddenly, a cold hand rested in the middle of her back, pausing for a moment before wrapping around her shoulders. 

Ben pulled Clementine close, resting her head on his arm. The younger girl rubbed her eyes with her palm, sniffling slightly. 

“I promise,” Ben whispered quietly, rubbing her shoulder, “I’m not gonna do that to you, Clem. Not after everything we’ve been through.” 

“You’re my friend, you have to stay,” Clementine mumbled, her voice slightly muffled. 

“I know, kiddo.” Ben tightened his grip slightly, wishing away the building tears in his eyes. “Besides- who else here can tease me for needing you to watch over me back in Savannah.” 

Clementine managed a wet laugh, pulling away to nudge the teen. “Who else could keep you out of doing stupid things.”  

“Hey!” Ben laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Clementine giggled, shaking her head slightly. She casted a look back at the others, stopping at the lonely russian man before turning back to the teen besides her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” She asked, meeting the teen’s gaze again. 

“I’m gonna try to sleep,” Ben lied, looking away from the young girls eyes.

“Why not near the others?”

“I still kinda want to be alone,” Ben explained honestly, “Besides, it’s pretty comfortable out here.”

“Okay,” Clementine spoke hesitantly, trusting the teen. She paused for another moment before standing. “I think I’m going to talk to Arvo before heading back.”

Ben nodded. “Just be careful, okay?” 

“I will,” She responded, looking over to the man before meeting the teen’s gaze one last time. “Sleep well, okay?”

“You too.” 

Clementines footsteps quieted, leaving Ben alone once again. 

The teen sighed, leaning back against the hard ground to stare up at the night sky. His gaze drifted from the various stars, landing on the brightest one above. It shimmered brightly, as if in response to the teen’s gaze.  
Ben couldn’t quell the ache that blossomed in his chest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5zFnGRaO0E

Clementine marched besides Kenny through the frigid landscape, the young girl now sporting a newly wrapped bandage on her previously injured forearm. The wound was now slowly healing, despite the lack of decent rest and food over the last few days. The older man besides her carried AJ in his arms, humming quietly to the infant. 

Arvo led the group forward, periodically mumbling in Russian to himself. He mostly kept to his own, still wary of the others, only speaking in broken english when spoken to. The man only seemed comfortable around Mike, who often initiated talk between the two.

Clementine turned around, her gaze gliding over the rest of the group. Luke walked besides Bonnie, resting slightly against her frame due to his leg injury. The two spoke with one another quietly, a small smile on both their lips. 

Nick reared up the end of the group with Ben and Sarah. Both hands rested on the two  teen’s backs as he marched forward, his face exhausted yet determined. He had taken it upon himself to keep a close eye on the two, the aching loss of the others still resonating.

Clementine turned her head forward, looking up to Kenny. The older man’s gaze was on the ground in front of him as he continued to absentmindedly hum. His brows were drawn together in a look Clementine couldn’t quite decipher. 

The young girl looked back at Ben. The teen was looking down at the ground in front of him as well. 

“I’m going to go check on Ben,” Clementine spoke, looking back up to Kenny. She watched the older man’s gaze snap upwards as he turned to look at Ben, only to stop. His gaze fell back to the ground as he tightened his grip on AJ before clearing his throat.   
“A-Alright,” The older man croaked, his throat suddenly dry. “Make sure he-” Kenny stopped, his jaw straightening as he looked off to the side. “Don’t stray too far.”  

Clementine hesitated before nodding. She searched Kenny’s face for a moment, the man not meeting her gaze before sighing quietly and making her way to her friend.

Ben looked up from the ground at the sound of Clementine arrival. He managed a small smile before refocusing on his shoes.

“Hey Clementine,” Nick greeted, his eyes tired yet warm. “How’s everything on your end?” 

“We’re okay. Aj’s been sleeping a lot,” Clementine answered, her eyes shooting between the three. 

“My d-dad says that babies need to sleep a lot more than we do,” Sarah spoke up anxiously. She adjusted the frames on her face before looking over to  Nick. “Isn’t that right, Nick? Don’t they need more sleep than us?” 

“You’re absolutely right honey,” Nick assured, rubbing her back slightly.

Clementine smiled at her friend, happy to see her slowly becoming more comfortable without her father. She nodded in agreement before looking over to Ben. 

The young girls eyes searched the teens face with worry. His cheeks were much more gaunt, the bags underneath his eyes now deeper and more pronounced. The bruises that should have started to  slowly fade looked no better than days ago. 

She was sure Ben’s limp was slowing him down much more than it had previously been. The way his arms wrapped around his torso left Clementine to believe his former trauma was also giving him pain. 

“Maybe we should rest?” Clementine asked, meeting Nick’s eyes with concern.

Nick contemplated the girls proposal, his eyes glossing over Ben for a moment before looking back over to Clementine. “Do you think Kenny would agree?”

“I could convince him,” The young girl answered, “We’ve been walking for hours.”

“My feet are starting to hurt,” Sarah added, looking up to the two.

“I’ll talk to him now,” Clementine decided, stepping away. “I’ll be back okay?” 

Nick and Sarah nodded, the latter more eagerly, as the young girl walked away. She met Luke’s confused eyes from the back of the group, as well as Bonnie’s concerned look. Clementine shook her head, indicating everything was okay before falling in step with Kenny.

“They alright back there?” Kenny asked gruffly, his eyes on the sleeping infant in his arms. 

“I think we could all use a small break,” Clementine began, looking up. “I know everyone’s really tired, even you.” 

“If what Arvo said is correct- which it better fucking be- we’re almost to this safehouse,” The older man spoke, not looking up. “I know everyone’s tired but we gotta keep goin’.” 

Clementine frowned. “I think- Ben’s not feeling well.” 

Kenny met her gaze, his brows furrowed in confusion and fear. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked, staring intensely. “Did he say somethin’?” 

“No, He didn’t say anything.” Clementine answered, shaking her head. “But he’s limping a lot more. A-And I think his stomach hurts.” 

“What- His stomach?” 

Clementine wrung her fingers, avoiding looking her friend in the eyes. “Where he got hurt.” 

For the first time in what seemed like days, Kenny turned around and  _ really _ looked at Ben. His eyes lingered on the teen for a long moment, drinking in the teen’s ragged appearance as a lump in his throat forming. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it. He hesitated for another second before taking a step towards him. 

“Hey guys!” Mike shouted, catching the entire groups attention, “I think we’re here.”

Kenny turned around, relief flooding his entire body, only to freeze. A large, frozen lake separated the group from the house.

“How do you reckon we get across?” Luke asked, standing besides Mike and Arvo. He tapped the ice with his foot before stepping back onto the ground. “You think the whole things solid?” 

“We cross-” Arvo stepped onto the ice. “-It is safe.” 

“Hell no,” Kenny argued, looking at the others. “We got children with us. We haven’t made it this far just to fall through some ice.” He frowned, meeting Arvo’s eyes. “You’re telling me this is the only safe fucking way to that house? Did you swim across in the summer?!” 

Arvo crossed his arms, glaring at the other man before muttering something in Russian.

“Wait-” Nick pointed down the lake shore, his finger landing on what looked like a natural bridge. “-Can’t we just cross on that?” He asked, meeting Arvos gaze.

“This motherfucker was trying to drown us-”

“No!” Arvo shouted, cutting Kenny off, “The мертвый, too many.” 

“Walkers?” Bonnie clairfied, looking over to the bridge, “I think he means there are walkers over there.” 

Nick tightened his grip on both Ben and Sarah, meeting Clementines eyes for a moment before looking up to the others. “So we either cross the lake or take on walkers?”

“Seems like it,” Mike answered, crossing his arms. 

“I’m not crossing that frozen bullshit with AJ,” Kenny decided, turning towards the bridge, “We’ve faced walkers before-  They’re everywhere! As long as we stay quiet we’ll be fine.” 

“You think you can keep Aj quiet long enough to cross?” Luke asked, frowning slightly. 

“He’s been asleep this whole time,” Clementine pointed out, “If he stays asleep we’ll have no problem.”

“Clementines right,” Nick agreed, meeting Luke’s eyes, “If we had to cross that lake we’d need split up. That’s more risks than I’m comfortable with.” He met Kenny’s gaze, giving him a slight nod before turning to Luke. “We can get past the walkers, but if that ice cracks…” 

Luke looked at Nick for another moment before sighing. He turned, meeting Mike and Arvo’s gaze with a exhausted look. “We can’t risk it. Not with the kids.” 

Arvo deepend his frown, looking between the others before meeting Mike’s eyes.

“They have a point,” Mike sighed, shrugging slightly. “Besides, walkers never hang around for too long if they don’t find food. It’s probably all cleared up by now.” He clapped Arvo on the shoulder, the other man tensing up, before turning to the rest of the group.

“Let’s get going then.” Luke tilted his head towards the bridge, preparing himself for the walkers ahead. 

It’s a stumble from Ben that catches Kenny’s attention immediately, his eyes widening at the sight of Nick now holding the teen upwards, his head hanging. Clementine is by his side in a second, her knuckles white around the teen’s upper arm.

Luke, Bonnie, Mike and Arvo continued their walk, unaware of the teen’s sudden lapse of movement. 

“Hey- steady now-” Nick’s hushed voice reached Kenny’s ears. “Come on we’re almost there alright? Just a little further.” 

Kenny took a step towards the four, preparing to intervene, only for Ben to raise his head. Their gazes met for a split second, the teens eyes swirling with terror and guilt, before looking off to the side.

“I’m g-good,” Ben mumbled, steadying himself. He leaned against Nick for another minute before leaning away, his hair hanging over his eyes.

Nick met Kenny’s eyes, giving him a concerned look as he hesitantly nodded. He kept Ben close, despite the teen’s attempts to pull away. 

“We’re almost there,” Nick began, making sure Ben was standing as straight as he could, “We’re gonna put some food in ya, alright?” 

“And sleep!” Clementine added, her voice stern. She let go of Ben’s arm, unable to keep the frown off her face. “This is all because you aren’t sleeping  _ or _ eating!” 

“None of us are,” Ben stated, his voice tired. “Can we- Can we just get going? Please.” He felt Kenny’s eyes still staring into him, following his every move.

“Alright.” Nick kept his hand on Ben’s back as he checked on Sarah, making sure the young girl was alright. 

“We need to stay together,” Kenny advised, looking over the four, “Luke and them already started. We gotta catch up.” 

Nick nodded before calling out for Luke, stopping their path to group up with all the others before continuing together as a group. 

Luke held his pistol close to his body, his eyes searching the woods for any walkers. The surrounding woods were eerily quiet. Only the sound of an occasional bird call interrupting the silence. Luke only tightened his grip on his rifle. 

Arvo stopped, his hand immediately pointing through the trees ahead. “We are here!” He cried, his voice louder than it had been since meeting the others. He paused for a moment, looking behind at the others before sprinting ahead. 

“Hey! Stop!” Kenny shouted after him, sprinting after him. “Get back here you fucker!” 

Luke and Mike followed after the two, shouting as well. 

“Come on!” Clementine urged, grabbing hold to Sarah’s arm. She pulled the other three forward, not wanting to be separated by distance. 

“ _ This  _ is the safe house!?” Kenny all but shouted, glaring at Arvo. “This is a fucking shithole!” 

The building stood ominously, surrounded by various building equipment. The exterior of the house was incomplete in places, open to the elements. The upper floor of the home looked to have been barely started, only a tarp protecting the building. 

“Shit,” Luke groaned, looking over to Arvo, “This- This isn’t a safehouse.” 

“It’s barely a fucking house!” Kenny shouted, his blood now boiling, “This motherfucker just led us to our deaths!” 

“Kenny!” Nick let go of Sarah and Ben, stepping towards the older man. He placed a hand on his shoulder, his grip tight. “Calm down.”

“We have nothing to protect us out here!” Kenny went on, turning to glare at Nick, “How are we supposed to survive in  _ that _ ! We’re miles from any town!” 

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Bonnie sighed, her shoulders dropping, “We can’t keep going. Sunset is in a few hours.” She walked towards the home, gesturing for the others to follow.

“It is safe,” Arvo argued, frowning. He glared back at Kenny, not moving. “It is better than being- being in the snow.” 

“You think this’ll protect us from the snow!” Kenny shot back. “It’s barely fucking standing!” He stepped towards Arvo, his anger only increasing.

“Kenny!” Nick tightened his grip on the man's shoulder. “You’re going to wake up AJ,” He hissed, looking down to the infant in his arms. “At least let us get inside, alright?” 

Kenny’s anger faded as his gaze fell to AJ’s soft face. He took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping before turning towards the house.  

“We can worry about our next move after we rest a bit,” Luke decided, looking around at the others. “We can all use some rest.” 

Bonnie continued inside, followed closely by Arvo and Mike. She opened the rickety door, frowning at the lack of any insulation from the outdoors. She led the others into the makeshift living room. Building supplies were scattered across the room, resting on various tables and benches throughout the space. A fireplace rested against the far wall, the only good sign within the home. 

“Jesus,” Kenny muttered, making his way deeper into the room. He looked to Luke, tilting his head towards the wooden building boards. “We can at least light up a fire. It’s fucking freezing.” 

Luke stepped forward with Bonnie, the two breaking the wooden planks and placing them into the fireplace. Mike handed Luke a set of matches as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Let’s get you some rest,” Nick murmured, quiet enough for only Ben, Sarah, and Clementine to hear. He let go of Sarah’s back, making sure to steady the teen as he led him closer to the fire. 

Kenny eyed the two, his fingers itching to jump forward and help. Yet he couldn’t move. A heavy weight rested in his stomach. 

“Let me take AJ for a bit,” Bonnie spoke, catching Kenny’s attention. “Arvo says there’s a truck out back. Maybe you could get it started.”

“Alright,” Kenny agreed, his voice rough. He lifted AJ carefully, placing him in Bonnie’s arms gently. He paused for a moment, eyeing the infant before letting Bonnie walk closer to the fire. 

“Me and Sarah could help you with the truck,” Clementine pointed out. She grabbed Sarah’s hand before pointing towards the backyard. 

Kenny set his jaw, his eyes landing on Ben and Nick’s figures. Nick sat besides Ben, the teen leaning in close towards the fire. His hands were laid out in front of him, floating over the space.

“You can go talk to him,” Clementine murmured, her eyes also on the teen. “He probably wants you to.” 

Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head slightly before meeting Clementine’s eyes. He battled the thoughts racing through his mind before taking a breath.

“Okay,” He began, taking another deep breath. “Go ahead and beat me outside- I’ll be right out.” 

Clementine beamed, her entire demeanor brightening up. She nodded happily before leading Sarah outside, meeting Mike and Luke in front of the truck. 

A brief moment passed as Kenny wrestled his thoughts. He hesitated, bunching his hands into fists in attempt to stop the shaking, before making his way to Nick and Ben. He met eyes with the older man, giving him a grateful nod. Ben had yet to turn around.

“You two doin’ okay?”

Ben jolted at the sound of the other man's voice, his back still turned to Kenny as he went still.

“I think so,” Nick answered, understanding what the other man was doing. “Just needed a minute to rest after all that walking. Right, Ben?” 

Kenny watched the teen anxiously, silently begging for a direct response. Ben only managed a small nod. 

“Yeah,” Kenny sighed, defeated. He didn't know what he expected. This was his own doing.  

“I’m going to go work on the car outback now,” He went on, his voice low. “If- if you need anything you know where I am.” 

Nick frowned. “Yeah, I’ll get you if we need you,” He sighed, looking back over Ben. 

Kenny hesitated for another second, waiting for the teen to even look at him. A long moment passed as it became apparent Ben wasn’t going to move. 

The distance to the car felt further, his steps heavier, as Kenny trekked outside. His mind now consumed with a heavier fog. He met Clementine and Sarah’s excited spirits, finding the strength to manage a small, albeit fake, smile. 

Nick only deepened his frown as he watched Kenny make his way outside. He looked over to the teen besides him, his frown dropping as he searched the teen’s face.

“You okay?” Nick worried, resting a hesitant hand on Ben’s shoulder. He watched the teen lift a hand, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve before wrapping his arms around himself. 

Ben nodded, praying the shaking in his hands to stop.  _ He- he shouldn’t be talking to me why is he- _

“Get some rest,” Nick advised softly, rubbing the teens shoulder. He stood up, making sure Ben was fine before taking a few steps a back. “I’ll wake you up in a few hours, alright?”

Ben nodded, unable to fight the stinging behind his eyes any longer as his eyelids drooped. He laid down against the hard wooden floor, his body curling in on itself. The painful aches that resonated from his torso and knee echoed through his entire body as he finally relaxed in what felt like ages. 

Ben shut his eyes, only to drift into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

 

The eerie silence that Ben awoke too only sent him into a deeper sense of panic. The echoed nightmare of old ghosts still fresh in his mind, leaving him a shaky mess. 

_ Clem- I need Clem- _

The teen sat up, scouring the house for any sight of his young friend. He stood up, his knees shaking under the sudden weight. He searched his brain for where he last remembered seeing her.

_ O-Outside!  _

Ben stumbled out the back door, his eyes searching the surrounding world. The sky was dark, thick full clouds now spanning the horizon. He rounded around the large buildozer sitting outside the home, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

Ben opened his eyes, his heart dropping at the scene in front of him.

Clem stood frozen, one hand wrapped around her small pistol as she protected Sarah. Mike and Bonnie stood in front of the girls, their hands out as if to keep the girls calm. Arvo stood in front of the truck, his hands holding an automatic rifle aimed right at the girls. Nick stood to the side, his face terrified as he spoke slowly, trying his best to calm Arvo. 

“ _ C-Clem?” _ Ben cried, his voice shaking.  

Ben doesn’t have a second to process the sudden movement of the Russian man before pain explodes in his chest, sending him back onto the ground. It takes a scream from Clementine for the teen to understand why he couldn’t breathe.

“ _ BEN!”  _

The teen’s eyes begin to droop, the pain only intensifying as the sound of yelling around him drowned in a muffled silence. It’s the feeling of cold, small, hands on his face that grounds him for a second.

“Nononono- Ben?!  _ Please- _ ” 

Ben met Clementines teary eyes, opening his mouth to speak. The odd, liquidy taste of copper spilled past his trembling lips, making it impossible to get a single word out. 

His eyelids begin to droop once more, as his eyesight drifted to the sky. A cold, wet drop landed on his face, confusing him. 

It takes the last of his energy for the teen to fully realize it wasn’t tears from his young friend falling, but rather, beautiful, blinding snow. 

The snow continued to fall, as Ben’s eyes shut, his world going dark.

 

_ “What the fuck did you- Kid? Oh no- Ben? BEN!”  _


	33. Chapter 33

Ben opened his bleary eyes, sitting up off the hard tiled ground, his body aching from the uncomfortable sleeping position. He jolted, his hands flying up to his chest expecting pain, only to be met with numbness. 

It’s a familiar, heart wrenching voice that brings him out of his panic.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!”

Ben’s mouth hung open, the emotion building up in him forming a lump in his throat. His vision became blurry as his eyes searched the all too familiar restaurant, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. 

Sarita smiles again, shaking her head slightly as she sits on the ground in front of the teen. She hands him a water bottle, signaling for him to take a sip.

Ben doesn’t know what to do. What to  _ feel _ . 

So he follows Sarita’s lead. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” She asks, her hands resting in her lap. 

The teen only blinks, begging his speeding thoughts to create  _ anything _ . He lands with a single sound. 

“W-Wh-”

“Kenny’s out hunting, I think,” She answers, not waiting for the teen to finish. “He’s doing his normal restless routine, you know how he is.”

Sarita laughs and the world around Ben shifts ever so slightly. 

The sun shining outside seems brighter, as if the source was not just the sun, but the sky itself. The restaurant looked neater than it had ever been, no torn booth seats or chairs in disarray. It  was  as if the building was untouched by the end of the world. The grassy fields were still, not a single blade swaying. 

Ben swore he could distantly hear a bell tolling. 

“ _ Ben _ ?” Sarita calls out in a sing-songy voice, bringing the teen back to the present. Her brows now turned inwards, concern etched into her face. “Are you okay?”

Ben wants to shake his head. To shake the nightmare off. To do nothing but sit with Sarita forever and never leave the restaurant. 

“Ben,” Sarita pressed on, her voice now laced in concern. “Are you feeling okay?”

Ben looks back to the woman, his heart racing. He nods, slowly at first, before adding more energy behind the movement. 

“You can always talk to me,” Sarita murmured.  Her hand lands over his own, her thumb caressing his knuckles.

Ben stiffened, the words sounding all too familiar. His gaze fell to his shaking hands, his eyes following the gentle movement over his knuckles. The lump in his throat returned, making any attempt to speak almost impossible. 

Ben looks up, meeting Sarita in the eyes, and decides to try anyway.

“A-Are you- Are you happy?” 

Sarita’s brows only furrow, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She takes another moment, her eyes scanning the teen in confusion before nodding. 

“Of course I am,” She murmurs, her lips pulling into a soft smile. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Ben swallows, momentarily distracted by the building numbness in his chest. The outside world seems to brighten momentarily. The sound of undecipherable distant voices came from the sky. 

The bell continued to toll ominously. 

“I just-” Ben stops, his thoughts a jumbled mess. The world around him seemed to flicker, the only stability found in the smile in front of him. 

“I-I just want all this to be worth it.” 

Sarita stops the movement of her thumb, her shoulders slumping slightly as she stared into the teens eyes. Her gaze was soft, the gentle light behind her eyes sending waves of solace. 

“Ben, honey,” Sarita begins, her voice gentle. She raises her hand to cup Ben’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone slowly. “I wouldn’t trade what we have here for anything else in the world.”

The teen gasps, his chest suddenly twitching in pain. He opens his mouth preparing to say something before a familiar voice calls from outside. 

“Looks like he wants you back now,” Sarita smiled, leaning back from the teen. 

Ben can hear the older man’s voice, yet can’t make out any words. The voice seems to be simultaneously coming from everywhere yet nowhere. The bell tolls even louder. 

It’s then the teen realizes he doesn’t want to leave.

“I-I don’t want to go-” Ben stutters, his voice shaking. The world outside brightened as the voice became louder and louder. Ben reached his hand out in desperation, only for Sarita to hold his hand in her own. "P-Please-Not again-"

“It’s alright,” Sarita assures, her voice still soft despite the ensuing chaos. “I’ll always be here, okay?” 

Ben wants to shake his head. To scream in protest and cry in anguish.

But the world goes white, Kenny’s voice now clear. 

 

_ “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Ben! Stay with me- please- Wake UP!”  _


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

Kenny cradled Ben’s still body against his chest, his bloodied hand pushing against the open wound in the teens chest. His free arm looped around the teen’s back, roughly grabbing his face in an attempt to keep his head upright. Kenny’s bloody fingers left marks on the teen’s cheeks.

The truck sped in the snow, the sky darkening with each passing moment. Kenny, Ben, and Clementine sat in the backseat, Ben’s unconscious body leaned against Kenny’s torso, taking up the majority of the space. Luke sat in the front seat driving frantically as his eyes jumped from the road to Kenny. Nick sat in the passenger's seat, his arm around Sarah who sat besides him, her hands over her ears as she tucked her face into Nick’s shoulder. His other arm held a sleeping AJ, resting quietly against his chest.

“Please- Fuck- He’s not waking up!” The older man panicked, his fingers tightening.

“Kenny!” Nick yelled, his eyes wide in alarm. “Just- Calm down! You’re going to hurt him even more!”

“B-Ben,” Clementine sobbed, her shaking hands clasped around the teen’s limp hand. “Please wake up-p.”

Kenny only tightened his grip even more, his eyes staring into Ben’s heavily lidded ones. His thoughts raced, the wetness seeping into his hand only panicking him more.

“Is he still breathing?” Luke asked, swerving the truck slightly. “I can barely see because of this white bullshit!”

Kenny nodded, a sob building in his throat as his eyes blurred. He pushed the teen’s hair back, getting a clear view his face. He jolted at the sight of Ben’s hazy blue eyes.

“Ben?!” He tilted the teen’s face to meet him in the eyes. “Fuck-Please stay with me-”

“He’s awake!?” Nick shouted from the front seat, turning to look at the two.

Ben groaned, his lids heavy. “K-K’nny?-” His chest rattled with coughs, cutting of his words.

“Hey-Hey stay with me,” Kenny stammered frantically. He tightened his hold on the wound, his lips trembling. “Please-Fuck, don’t- don’t go to sleep.” He looked up to Luke, meeting the other man's frantic eyes with his own.

“We’re almost there-” Nick called out hurriedly, his gaze briefly dropping to the infant in his arm. “Shouldn’t be more than a half mile left.”

“B-Ben-” Clementine wept, trying her hardest to catch the teen’s line of sight. She squeezed his hand tighter attempting to grab his attention. “Please- you promised-”

Ben only whimpered, as the car jolted to the side. His eyes slid shut, the pain and exhaustion quickly becoming unbearable.

“Not you- _Please-_ Anyone but _you_.” Kenny lowered his forehead to Ben’s, taking a shaky breath.

“ _Fuck_!” Luke cursed, slamming the breaks.

Kenny’s head shot up, his eyes searching out the windshield in alarm. The world was drowned in white, the snow blowing around violently. A large pile up of cars stood in the road, diminishing any chance of driving further.

“Shit-” Nick opened the passenger door, helping Sarah stand outside the car. He pulled AJ closer to his chest, shielding the infant from the strong wind. “-We gotta run, damn it.’

“I-I can carry him,” Kenny assured, his voice shaking as he tightened his grip around the teen in his arms. _I’ve done it before_.

Luke nodded as he hopped out the car. He ran to Clementines door, opening it up for her and taking her hand, before racing to the other side.

Nick wrapped his other arm around Sarah’s terrified figure. He stood back, looking towards the rest stop as he shook in the cold.

“I got him!” Kenny snapped at Luke, stepping out of the truck with Ben in his arms. The teen’s head hung limp as Kenny’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. His other arm hooked underneath his knees, his hand gripping Ben’s thigh tightly. The teen’s arm closest to the injury rested against his body, his other arm swinging with every movement.

The emerging sounds of walkers only left the group in a larger state of disarray. Now, out in the open with life threatening temperatures, walkers were an added threat.

“They’ll freeze!” Nick shouted, beginning to pull Sarah towards the rest stop. “We gotta get out of this weather _now!”_

Luke nodded, pulling Clementine with him as he began to run. He made sure Kenny was ahead, his hold of Ben unwavering.

The snow began to intensify, making it difficult for the group to make their way in the white out conditions. The walkers around slowly came to a stop, unable to move their already weakened bodies in the dropping temperature. The blizzard was now in full effect, showing no sign of stopping.

Luke reached the rest stop first immediately shaking the doors open as he ushered in the others.

The inside of the rest stop was barren, empty shelves were scrambled across the small space. Only a front counter stood, a small back room rested within a small doorway, just behind the counter.

Luke put his hands on his knees, taking a deep breath as he met Clementine’s teary gaze. “You w-watch Sarah and AJ for a moment,” He ordered hurriedly, his eyes stern despite the rising anxiety.

Clementine shook her head, her eyes jumping behind the man in front of her to her oldest friends.

Kenny laid Ben on the ground towards the back of the store, his hands shaking fiercely. His palm rested over Ben’s wound immediately as his other hand rested on the teens neck, checking his pulse. Nick had his free hand on Sarah’s shoulder, whispering something in her ear as she nodded slowly, her distraught eyes still wide.

“Clementine, please,” Luke begged, “Take Sarah and AJ to the backroom and watch over them.” He signaled for Nick to bring the two over to him and Clementine.

“But Ben-”

“We don’t have time to discuss this, Clementine,” Luke interrupted, his voice desperate as Nick placed AJ in her arms. Sarah wrapped her arm around Clementines upper arm, her entire figure still shaking as she stared at AJ’s sleeping face.

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, opening his mouth to speak. “If he turns- I don’t want you-”

The sound of Kenny’s anguished cries pulled the two men from the conversation, spinning around.

Kenny was leaned over Ben’s limp body, one hand still gripping the teen’s bloodied wound as the other wrapped around the side of his neck. “Wake up, damn it!”

Luke ran over to the older man, dropping to the ground besides him, as Nick sent the girls and AJ to the backroom.

“Get _back!_ ” Kenny exploded, glaring at Luke. He pulled Ben closer, terrified of the man. “Don’t you dare move another inch closer!”

Luke moved back, his arms up in caution. His eyes darted from the unconscious teen to his protector, unsure of what to do.

“Kenny, man,” Nick began, slowly making his way to the older man. “It’s just us, alright? We’re not going to hurt him.”

“You need our help,” Luke added cautiously, gauging the man's reaction. “If you don’t let us help you he’ll-”

“-He’ll just get worse.” Nick finished, sending a careful glance to his friend. Mentioning death would definitely only send Kenny into a bigger panic. “We just want to help.”

Kenny looked down at Ben’s pale face, his eyes quickly darting over his features. The colorful bruises littering the teens face were still bright, his undereye bags deeper than he's seen in two years. They only served to remind Kenny of what he had failed to do.

Who he’d failed.

He took another second before giving the two men a tearful nod.

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Luke spoke, kneeling besides the teen. He peaked over Ben’s body, staring at the wound. “Shit- like now.”

“No fucking kiddin’,” Kenny snapped, his voice raspy. He peeled Ben’s bloodied hoodie, ripping the fabric away from his shoulder as carefully.

Ben’s wound was still actively bleeding, the blood steadily soaking into his torn hoodie. The bullet wound wasn’t relatively deep, despite the amount of blood collecting. Kenny choked on a broken sob in his throat as his panic only increased. He could feel himself nearing a state of hysteria.

Luke took off his backpack, ripping out the old medical bag he’d stolen from Arvo what felt like ages ago. He spills the bag clumsily, desperately emptying the contents on the ground between the three men.

“There’s-There’s nothing here to stitch him up- Or take the bullet out-” Luke searched through the equipment frantically, joined by Nick. Only a few clean bandages and burn creams were scattered on the ground.

Kenny’s jaw dropped as his eyes fell back on the wound. Without a way to remove the bullet and stitch the injury, Ben would bleed out. “We need to delay the b-bleeding as much as possible,” He urged, looking up to the two men.

“Put the bandages on now,” Luke agreed, grabbing them, “We can at least keep him al- _well_ until we find a more permanent shelter.”

“Kenny you keep him still- and calm,” Nick decided, meeting Kenny in the eyes, “Incase he wakes up.”

Kenny nodded, his hand now cupping the side of Ben’s face. He kept his other hand against the teen’s neck as he monitored his pulse.

Luke ripped the bandages in his hand, wrapping them as tightly as he could before looking up to the other men. “Y’all ready?”

Nick nodded, meeting Kenny’s eyes. The older man tightened his grip on the teen, his shaking fingers resting over his weakening pulse. “A-Alright.”

Luke measured the bandages, making sure they were fitted well, before gesturing for Nick to lift the teen off the ground.

Nick raised Ben off the ground, holding him for a few seconds as Luke lace the bandages underneath the teen’s armpit. He wrapped the bandages over Ben’s shoulder, creating a makeshift wrap before tucking the ends snuggly.

Ben groaned as Nick placed him back on the ground, his face constricting in agony.

“B-Ben?” Kenny stammered, his thumb resting on the teen’s cheekbone. “Wake up, Kid, I’m right here-”

Luke sat back, his hands now bloody. He wiped his shaking hands on his jeans, meeting Nick’s eyes briefly before his gaze landed back on the father in front of him.

“Kenny,” Nick began gently, “Let- Let him get some rest, he needs it.”

“I-I gotta make sure he's alright-,” Kenny stuttered, his thumb brushing against the teen’s cheek. “He’s gotta wake up- He has to- I _need-_ ”

“Kenny- Hey-,” Luke cut into the mans building panic, “He will- alright? He just needs some rest.” He hesitated before resting a hand on the older mans shoulder. “Once this storm ends we can get out of here-”

“Where?” Kenny croaked, his shoulders dropping. “We have _nowhere_.”

“Back to the cabin,” Nick stated, his voice firm.

Luke looked over to Nick in confusion. “The cabin- Why?”

“When we left, we had to leave shit behind,” Nick explained, his eyes darting between the two, “It’s closer than anything else. Wellington is a two week walk.”

Kenny felt a pain in his heart.

 _Wellington_.

“It wouldn’t be more than a few days journey back to the cabins,” Nick went on, building confidence. His eyes dropped to the teen on the ground. “I don’t think we have much more time than that.”

Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything they’d lost. All the time. The people. All for Wellington. So close yet so far. His gaze fell to the ground.

“The cabin it is,” He stated, his voice weak. “He- We won’t make it to Wellington.”

Luke nodded, opening his mouth to speak before a small infant cry cut his words.

“Oh shit-” He cursed, jumping up. “-The kids!” He looked between the three on the ground and the door to the backroom. “C-Can I bring them here? Clementine- She might get upset-”

Nick frowned. “Sarah’s not doing too well either.” He looked to Kenny, the decision resting on his shoulders.

Kenny’s gaze rested on Ben’s thin, pale figure. His body trembled against the hard floor.

Kenny hesitated for another second before shrugging off his now bloodied jacket. He lifted Ben’s uninjured side, sliding his arm furthest from the injury through the arm hole as he slid the jacket underneath him. Nick helped slide the jacket underneath Ben’s body, pulling it over his injured side as Kenny zipped it up. The teen’s arm closest to the injury rested inside the jacket.

“You- They can come in,” Kenny mumbled, brushing Ben’s hair off his face. “Clementine would want to be here.”

Luke nodded, his eyes scanning the three before running back to the children.

Nick relaxed for a moment, finally catching his breath. His eyes searched the teenager on the ground, his guardian still tense in front of him.

“I did this,” Kenny breathed, his hand still resting on the side of Ben’s face, “This is my fault.”

“Kenny-”

“No,” Kenny cut the other man off, his voice gruff. “I blamed him for something he had no control over. I pushed him away- He wasn’t eating or sleepin’- or-” A choked sob cuts the man's words off.  

“You were _there_ , Nick,” Kenny went on, his voice shaking. “You saw him spiraling and you saw me throw him out.” He bit down on his lip, his chest heaving before gaining some composure. “Short and simple. This is my fault.”

Nick took a moment, his mind scrambling for any words to help the situation.

“You- You might have messed up,” Nick began, catching the attention of the other man, “But- You’re here now. You can help him now. When he needs it most.”

“Nah,” Kenny spoke, defeated, “He’s been needin’ me.”

It’s a broken wail from Clementine that catches the two men’s attention. The young girl sprinted over to them, her eyes set on her friend on the ground.

Clementine dropped to the ground besides Kenny, her shaking hands floating over Ben’s figure. Her wet eyes flew from Ben to Kenny. “Is-Is he okay?!”

Kenny wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, shushing her gently. He rocked the young girl, his hand running up and down her back.

“Kenny its my fault-” The girl sobbed, her hands still shaking. “-He got shot because of me! It-It was supposed to be me- and he- he came out of nowhere and-” Her words cut off by her own sobs.

“No kiddo,” Kenny hushed the girl, his voice soft. “You didn’t do anything, alright?”

Clementine only sobbed harder as she shook her head against Kenny’s chest.

“It’s okay,” He whispered, his hand not ceasing, “He’ll be o-okay. Just needs to rest a bit, right , Nick?”

“Y-Yeah,” Nick added, his voice just as soft. His eyes began to sting at the sight in front of him, unable to handle the image of the once strong girl crying. “You didn’t do anything, Clementine. I promise.”

Luke returned with a now silent AJ, the infant once again sleeping in his arms. Sarah was by his side, her arm linked with his. She shook slightly, her face paler as her eyes took in the others.

“C-Clementine?” She whispered, reaching for her friend.

Clementine swallowed the rest of her sobs, wanting to be strong for her friend. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palms, not pulling away from Kenny just yet.

Nick gestured for Sarah to lean against the wall behind him, taking her hand in his. He squeezed her hand gently, making sure she was comfortable.

Sarah met Nick’s eyes, her face still fearful. “Is-Is Ben okay?” She asked, her voice small. “He’s- He’s my friend. I...I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“He’ll be just fine,” Luke assured, kneeling besides her. He squeezed her shoulder gently before sitting besides her with a grunt, rocking AJ slightly. He wrapped his arm around Sarah, the girl immediately curling up besides him.

Nick scooched back, sitting besides Luke with a groan of his own. His eyes hovered over Ben once again, watching his chest rise and fall for a moment before leaning back.

“Might as well get some rest while waiting this blizzard out,” Luke spoke, looking between the others. “The moment it stops we can get going.”

Nick nodded in agreement, the exhaustion of the last few days seeping into his bones. “Yeah- We could all use some rest,” He agreed, looking over to Kenny.

Kenny’s hand still rested on Clementines back, making slow circles over her spine as he rested his other hand on Ben’s upper arm, his grip tight. He looked down to the young girl in his lap, her head still resting on his chest.

Clementine took her hat off, startling the others with the movement. She shifted out of Kenny’s lap as she reached to over to Ben, placing her old hat on his head. She sniffled, her eyes getting wet once more, before leaning back against Kenny.

“He- He can give it back when he feels better,” The young girl rationalized, her voice shaking.

Kenny nodded, rubbing the girls back. “Now get you some sleep,” He murmured, shifting the girl to his other side “He’ll be feeling better once he wakes up.” He placed his hand on his thigh, gesturing for the young girl to rest her head.

Clementine didn’t hesitate, placing her head against Kenny as she lied down. Kenny wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer as she shut her eyes, her small body still shaking.

Kenny waited for the others breathing to even out, leaving only Nick and him awake. He felt the other man's eyes on him. He swallowed, avoiding the other man's eyes as he moved Ben slightly. He pulled the teen closer to him, resting his head against his other thigh. He made sure he was as comfortable as possible before looking up to the other man.

“You need some rest too,” Nick began, his voice quiet. He frowned slightly, his eyes jumping between him and the teen on the ground.

Ben’s breathing was slow, his chest rising and falling. Every breath seemed to struggle past his lips, yet his chest never seemed to waver.

“I’ll watch over him,” Kenny whispered, not looking up. He hesitated for a moment, his hand hovering over Ben’s head, before sliding his fingers underneath Clementine's hat and  carding through the teen’s brown locks.

Nick knew better than to argue, settling on nodding. He laid his head against the wall as the tired ache in his body began to overwhelm him. He reached his hand out, wrapping it around Ben’s exposed wrist, the teen’s pulse a comforting reminder as his eyes slid shut.

Kenny laid his head against the wall as the last member of the group fell asleep, his thoughts racing. His mind wandered to only two years ago, a time so similar yet so different. His heart ached for a time long passed.

People long passed.

Kenny sighed, his fingers still carding through Ben’s hair as the snow continued to fall.


	35. Chapter 35

Nick’s grip tightened around Clementine and Sarah’s hands, keeping the two girls at arm’s length as the trio trudged through the freshly fallen snow. The rest stop sat just a few yards away, the cold wind slamming against the buildings walls. 

Luke looked up to the sky, the morning clouds slowly drifting away as the sky began to clear up. The cold lingered, as did the few inches of snow on the ground. 

“There it is!” Nick called, gesturing to the road. He pulled the two girls with him, making sure Luke followed.

“How much gas we got left?” Luke asked, jumping into the old truck. He turned the keys in the ignition as the other three climbed in.

“A-Are we going to drive this back?” Sarah spoke, her voice shaking. “B-Back to the cabins?”

“Yeah honey,” Nick answered from the passenger seat. He leaned over his seat, looking back at the girls. “You girls are gonna be safe there, alright?” 

“W-We're all going- right?” Sarah asked, her eyes flickering to the rest stop. “I-I want e-everyone-” 

“Don’t worry, Sarah,” Luke cut her off, turning off the truck. “No one’s gettin’ left behind.” His voice softened as he stared at his own hands. “We’ve already lost too many.” 

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, his gaze flickering to his friend besides him before landing back at the quietest of the four. 

“Clem?” He spoke, his voice gentle. “W-We’re all gonna be alright, you know that, right?” 

The young girl didn’t respond, her eyes on the floor of the car. She leaned over as Sarah wrapped her arm around her shoulders. 

“We’re leaving as soon as I find more gas,” Luke stated, his words almost angry. “We’re gettin’ outta here today.” 

Nick flinched as the car door slammed, Luke now outside. He watched as the man trudged further down the road, stopping at each car for a few moments. 

“W-Why is Luke mad?” Sarah whimpered, looking up to Nick.

Nick sighed, calming his racing thoughts before turning to the girls. “He’s just tired. I-I think we all are.” His gaze landed on Clementine as his hand stretched out, landing on her knee. He waited for the young girl to meet his gaze. “W-We’re all gonna be alright.” 

Sarah nodded, resting her head on Clementine’s shoulder. “Hey N-Nick?” 

“Yeah?” 

“When we get back to the cabins, d-do you think I can take pictures of everyone- with my camera?” 

Nick softened, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I think that’d be a nice idea.” 

“I’ll take one of Clem-” She looked over to her friend, a wide smile on her lips. “-Of both of us! Nick can take the picture!” 

Clementine managed what felt like her first smile in days. She nodded, the small smile disappearing as she exhaled, her breath shuddering. 

A knock on the window caught the attention of the three, instantly jolting them out of their reverie. 

Luke shook his hands excitedly, yelling through the window, his words were a garbled mess. Not realizing the door was unlocked, Nick opened it, nearly smacking the other man. 

“Luke- What-” 

“I found-” The man took a second, his breathing loud. “-I found gas! I-In some cars!” 

Nick jumped up. “Shit- Where?!”

Luke pointed down the road, his hands shaking in excitement. “There’s a ton of cars, they won’t fit us all- But I-I can find a way to siphon the gas!” 

“Thank god,” Nick breathed. He turned to the girls behind him, beaming. “We’re goin’ home!” 

Sarah smiled widely, clapping excitedly. She turned to Clementine, pulling her friend into a tight hug, her friend returning it after a beat. 

“I’ll be back quick,” Luke assured, looking back to Nick. “I won’t need more than ten minutes to get what we’re gonna need.” 

Nick nodded, watching his friend run back down the road. He eyed the man until he disappeared into the sea of cars, before turning around. 

Sarah held Clementine’s hand as she whispered something into her ear. She pulled away, smiling as her friend giggled quietly. 

Nick raised an eyebrow, a smile on his lips. He shook his head before turning to the rest stop, the ache in his chest returning. 

“Hey Nick,” Sarah called, leaning forward to tap her friend. “D-Do you think we could build AJ a crib?” 

Nick thought for a second before nodding. “Yeah, I’m sure we could.”

“U-Uncle Pete used to talk about building one,” Sarah added, her voice quieting. 

The world around Nick seemed to darken  ever so slightly, a lump building in his throat. He felt his eyes well up, the memories drifting into his mind. 

“I think it’d be a good idea,” Clementine’s soft voice rang out, pulling Nick back into the present. 

“Y-Yeah.” Nick looked to Clementine, flinching at the knowing look in her eyes. “I-It would be.” 

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a breath. “I know, we could go fishin’ when it gets warmer too!”  

“Fishing!” Sarah jumped up excitedly, looking between the two before wrapping her arms around herself. “D-Do you think it’d be safe to? D-Dad always said it was dangerous t-to go to the creek.” 

Nick rested his hand on the girls shoulder, squeezing gently. “We’ll go all of us together, it’ll be perfectly safe.” 

Sarah nodded, taking a deep breath. She felt Clementine’s hand rub her back slowly as she blinked away the tears at her eyes. 

“D-Do you have any books we could both read?” Clementine asked, her voice still quiet. “I-I’m not very good-” 

“Yes!” Sarah sat up, her hands flying out as she grabbed Clementine’s own palms. “I have so many books- And we could read them all together!” 

“She does have a  _ lot _ of books,” Nick agreed, smiling again. 

Sarah nodded, smiling widely. “We can start as soon as we get back!” She exclaimed, her hands still wrapped around Clementine’s. 

“H-How long will it take to get there?” Clementine asked, looking over to Nick. 

Nick furrowed his brows, looking back out onto the road. He took a moment, thinking back over the last weeks worth of travel before nodding. “Shouldn’t be more than three days driving, I’d say.” 

“Will we have enough gas?” 

Nick smirked.“With as excited as Luke is, I think it's safe to say so.” 

As if on cue, Luke was knocking on the window, looking much more exhausted and sweaty than before. Nick leaned over the driver’s seat, opening the door again. 

“A-Alright- I think we’re all good,” Luke panted, his hands on his knees. “I’m gonna go put these in the bed of the truck then we’ll be all set.” He gestured to the gasoline tanks on the ground besides him. “Then we can get goin’.” 

Nick nodded, looking to the back of the truck. “Alright,” He began, turning back to his friend. “I’ll go grab the last of the group.” 

Luke straightened his jaw before nodding. “I’ll watch the girls.”

Nick looked into the backseat, eyeing the girls for a moment. He made sure Clementine had her pistol besides her just in case.

“Sarah, come on up to the front seat. Kenny’s gonna be in the backseat.” Nick stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him before opening up the door closest to Sarah. 

“Are you and AJ going to sit upfront with me?”

Nick hesitated. “Clementine- do you want to sit upfront?” 

The girl shook her head, not looking up to the man. 

“Alright,” Nick breathed, helping Sarah into the front seat. “You two stay put. I’ll be back soon.” 

Nick casted a glance at the two girls before turning around, the snow on the ground reaching just below the top of his shoe. He ran towards the rest stop, killing a stray walker before stopping just in front of the door. 

He hesitated, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes. His heart slammed against his chest, his hands shaking as he pushed the door open before making his way to his friend. 

“Hey Kenny,” Nick mumbled, crouching in front of the man. 

AJ was asleep against the man’s chest, wrapped comfortably in his own blanket. Kenny’s free arm was stretched out, his fingers still running through the unresponsive teen’s hair. The slow rising and falling of his chest sent shivers down Nick’s arms. 

“Is everyone ready?” Kenny croaked, not looking up from the infant in his arms. 

“Y-Yeah,” Nick answered quietly. “W-We got enough gas- it should last us the drive.” 

Kenny nodded wordlessly. He sighed, sitting up slightly.  

“I’ll grab AJ,” Nick whispered, leaning forward. He put his arms out, taking the infant in his arms with a hum before looking back to the man. “Y-You got him?” 

Kenny didn’t respond, only kneeling besides the teen. He wrapped an arm underneath the teen’s back, making sure his hurt side was against his chest, before slinking his other arm underneath his knees. The teen only groaned, his head falling back as he was lifted. 

Nick watched as the older man whispered to the teen, his words not quite audible before turning around and leading the man back to the truck.

The three approached the truck, Nick immediately opening the door and giving the older man space. He watched as the man slid inside, careful not to jostle the teen more than necessary.

Clementine immediately leaned towards the teen, her palms wrapping around his hand. She murmured a few words, her teary gaze flying up to Kenny immediately. 

“He’s alright,” Kenny murmured, tightening his grip on the teen. He looked up to Luke, giving the man in the front seat a nod before returning his gaze to the boy resting against his chest. 

Nick shut the door behind him, getting in the passenger seat. He shifted his seating, allowing Sarah to rest against the door. AJ rested against his chest, still safely asleep. 

Luke casted one last glance to the backseat, his heartbeat speeding up as he started the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twists are fun

 

The moment Ben entered consciousness, he immediately knew that something was Not Right.

He felt a softness underneath his head that can only be attributed to that of a pillow. Then, he realized, there was most definitely a comforter resting over his lower body. 

Ben couldn’t feel his hands.

Ben’s right shoulder felt like it was on fire.

“-lways manage to get hurt, no matter wh-” 

The soft glowing of the candles beside the teen lit up the wooden ceiling above him. He instantly registered he had no idea where he was. 

Ben looked over to his left, immediately making eye contact with his longest friend. 

“K-Kenny?”

The older man froze, his mouth hanging open. His breathing came to a halt, his eyes only staring into the terrified and confused gaze of the teen. 

Kenny tightened his grip on the boy’s hand. 

“I-I- I’m right here,” He managed, his words cracking. “I-I-” 

Ben’s breathing sped up, his eyes searching his unknown environment.

_ H-He h-hates me why- _

“C-Carlos _!” _

The sound of rapid footsteps hitting the hardwood floor only confused the teen more. His eyes followed Kenny’s line of sight, finding the door to the room swinging open. 

None other than the doctor himself stood in the doorway, his wide eyes flickering between the two men in the room.

“H-He’s awake?!” The doctor spoke, his words more amazed than questioning. He quickly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him as he made his way besides Kenny.

“C-Carlos?” Ben croaked, before dissolving into a fit of coughs. 

“Give him some water Kenny!” Carlos ordered, gesturing to the bottle on the side table. He leaned over the teen, his eyes quickly examining his naked torso. 

“R-Relax-” Kenny stuttered, the water bottle in his shaking hands. He stood up, placing the bottle in the teen’s mouth, tilting it slightly. A moment passed before the man pulled the bottle away, immediately meeting the teen’s frightened gaze. 

“W-What’s- How-” 

“Just relax, Ben,” Carlos breathed. He looked to Kenny, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before speaking. “May I…” 

Kenny nodded, leaning forward. He placed his hand on Ben’s face, tilting the teen towards him. “B-Ben- I need you to s-stay lookin’ this way-”

“W-Why?!” The teen cried, his chest only falling and rising much more rapidly. “W-What h-happened-” 

“Just- look at m-me.” Kenny looked up to Carlos, giving him a quick nod before looking back down to the teen. “Y-You’re alright- just focus on breathin’.”

“W-What happened-d t-to me-” Ben’s eyes widened, meeting Kenny’s worried gaze. “W-What’s-” 

Ben’s words were cut off by a gasp as cold hands landed just beneath his shoulder, pulling away at bandages he hadn’t realized were there. The teen turned to look at the source of the agonizing pain, only for the grip on his face to tighten. 

“I-I’m right here,” Kenny fretted, his other hand tightening around Ben’s. “Once C-Carlos is d-done I’ll explain- Just breathe.”  

“It’s looking much better,” Carlos spoke up, catching Kenny’s attention. “The infection seems to be subsiding now.” The doctor pulled away, re-tightening the bandages before meeting Kenny’s gaze. “How is his fever?” 

Kenny let go of Ben’s hand, his palm landing on the teen’s forehead. “J-Just a little clammy.” 

Carlos nodded. “Good.” He leaned over the side of the bed, meeting Ben’s eyes momentarily before glancing back up to Kenny. “He needs to eat. I’ll go grab him something from the kitchen.” 

“His bandages alright?” Kenny asked, his grip tightening around the teen’s hand once again. “H-How about medicine- for the pain?” 

Ben looked between the two, trying his hardest to calm the rising panic in him  _ What is going on?!- Where’s everyone!? _

“I’ll see if I can find anything to help,” Carlos assured. He paused for another moment, his eyes flickering between the two men before exiting the room. 

“K-Kenny-” 

The older mans hand still rested on the teen’s face, his eyes staring into his. “You’re alright. I-I promise.” 

Ben’s lips trembled, his anxiety taking over. “W-What- I don’t-” 

Kenny straightened his jaw, his hand brushing back the teen’s hair. He wrapped both his hands over Ben’s good hand, squeezing gently. 

“W-We’re in Virginia,” He began, his voice quiet. “What do you remember?” 

The teen  frowned, staring back up to the ceiling.  _ I-I- We got to the unfinished house- I slept- then- then-  _

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I got shot.” 

Kenny flinched, his gaze on the floor.

A beat of silence passed, Ben’s mind grasping for any more information hidden away in the deep recesses of his brain.

“I-It was bad- I didn’t- I almost-” 

“Hey- stay- stay right here-” Kenny leaned even closer, to the teen, pulling his hand to his chest. “-You’re alright- you made it-” 

“I almost _ died _ .”  _ again _ .

Ben’s gaze drifted back to Kenny, his heart dropping. 

Kenny’s eyes were wet. 

Ben shut his mouth, any words he had left disappeared.  _ I-It was bad _ . 

A knock on the door rips the pairs attention from one another as Carlos entered, a small tray in his hands. He stepped over to Kenny, placing the tray on the side table besides the man before pausing. 

“You can take two pills after you’ve eaten,” Carlos instructed, “Of course, that’s only if you believe your stomach can handle it.” 

Ben nodded, his eyes on the large scar scaling down the side of the man's face before curling over his cheekbone. 

Kenny cleared his throat, picking up a bowl from the tray. “Takin’ it easy i-is most important.” 

Carlos nodded in agreement, his arms crossing. “Is there anything else I can do?” 

Ben looked over to Kenny, not having an answer himself. He didn’t want to upset the man again.

“Don’t let anyone up here,” Kenny spoke, his voice quiet. His gaze was turned away, looking only at the teen in front of him.

Carlos nodded, not making another sound as he exited the room. 

“It’s oatmeal.” 

Ben looked over to Kenny, his eyebrow raised. “O-Oatmeal?” 

Kenny nodded. “Carlos said they couldn’t pack everythin’ the first time they had to leave,” He explained, looking into the bowl. “Had some supplies hangin’ around. Luke and Nick have been out scavenging ‘n hunting since we got here.” 

Ben frowned, looking over to Kenny. “H-How long-” 

“Ten days.” 

“Oh.” 

Kenny nodded, finally looking up to the teen. “We’ve been here for about six days.” He cleared his throat, swirling the spoon in the bowl. “You didn’t wake up for em much.”

“I-I think I remember a c-car?” Ben mumbled, looking back up to the ceiling. “O-Or at least I-I think I do?” 

“Took us about two and a half days to get here,” Kenny explained, looking up to the teen. He shook his head, placing the bowl on the side table. “What’s important now is that you get your rest.” 

The older man sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes searching Ben’s upper body. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing a nearby pillow. “I’m gonna sit you up so you can eat properly.”

Ben nodded, bracing himself. He watched as Kenny’s hands reached for his upper arms, only to freeze. 

“Kenny?” 

The man frowned, his eyes meeting the teen’s gaze. “I-I don’t-” Kenny took a deep breath, lowering the comforter to the teen’s hips. His eyes glanced to the teen’s stomach, the old scar there freezing his movement. 

A moment passed before he spoke again, his words disorganized. “I-I can lift you- but you gotta hang onto me-” Kenny wrapped his hands around the teen’s ribs, curling his fingers on to his back. “-You ready?”

Ben nodded, his good arm wrapping around Kenny’s back as he braced himself. 

Kenny lifted the teen, flinching as Ben let out a cry. He tightened his grip, on him, lifting him as quickly as he dared before placing him against the board of the bed. He pulled away, his eyes frantically searching the teen. 

Ben curled his good arm against himself, his entire body shaking in pain.  He took a few ragged breaths, feeling his friend’s own hand wrap around his upper arm.  

“Breathe- come on- you’re alright-” Kenny placed the teen’s hand against his own chest, allowing the teen to feel his heart beating. “-Look at my eyes, kid- B-Breathe. You’re a-alright. ”

Ben followed the man’s lead, the pain in his shoulder agonizing. He took a moment, his breathing rough, as he shut his eyes. The world continued to spin for another moment before Ben opened his eyes, immediately meeting Kenny’s gaze.

The man didn’t say anything for a moment, his grip on Ben's hand tightening. 

“I-I’m okay-y,” Ben breathed, the pain dulling slightly. He leaned back slowly, resting against the backboard as Kenny’s hand still rested on his ribs. 

The older man blinked, his breathing still, before nodding. He pulled away, grabbing the bowl from the side table before leaning forward and lifting the spoon out of the bowl. 

“-Wait- I-I-” 

“Don’t.” Kenny shook his head, gesturing for the teen to open his mouth. “In case you haven’t noticed, your arms wrapped up.” 

Ben looked down to his right arm, frowning at the sight. Two black shirts were tied around one another, creating a makeshift sling for his arm. “C-Can I not move it?” 

“Not until your chest heals up more,” Kenny instructed, leaning closer. “Come on, open up.” 

Ben couldn’t fight the shade of red that overcame his cheeks as he opened his mouth, swallowing down his first bite of food in almost two weeks.

Kenny’s eyes trained on the teen’s swallowing, making sure he was comfortable with the food before grabbing another spoonful. His gaze drifted to the teen's exposed stomach. 

“Y-You handling the food alright?” He asked, his eyes still on his stomach. 

Ben nodded, lifting the blanket higher. “W-Where’s everyone else?”

“Downstairs,” Kenny answered, feeding the teen another bite. “Sarah’s been attached to Carlos’ hip- not that anyone can blame her.” 

Ben nodded, the anxiety in his stomach only growing. “W-What about C-Clem?”

Kenny stopped, his eyes back on the bowl in his hands. “She’s probably with Nick and Luke- they’re- they’ve been lookin’ after her.” He lifted the spoon, leaning back towards the teen as he gestured to the hat on the nightstand. “She sleeps beside ya at night.”

“Oh.” Ben’s eyes widened, the young girls hat catching him off guard. He couldn’t recall a time where he’d seen her without it. “I-Is she okay?”

Kenny placed the spoon back into the bowl before sighing. “She’s-” 

“ _Clem-_   _Wait!_ ” 

The door to the room flew open, frightening both men. Clementine stood in the doorway, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her gaze landed on the teen in the bed.

Before Kenny could even flinch, Clementine’s arms were thrown around the teen’s midriff, her chin resting on his good shoulder as she began to weep.  

 “Shit- Clem-”  Kenny jumped up, his hands reaching out to grab the young girl.

Ben only put his good hand out, his eyes watering as Clementine’s tears rolled down his back. He felt the girl shake in his arms as he made eye contact with the other man, trying his hardest to ignore the pain growing in his chest. 

“Clem- I-I-” Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. “-I’m o-okay-” 

The young girl shook her head, her tears still freely flowing down her cheeks. 

Ben rested his hand against her back, rubbing gently as he met Kenny’s gaze. He flinched, the solemn look in the man's eyes catching him off guard. 

The sudden scraping of Kenny’s chair jolted the teen. The older man made his way to the door, peeking his head out the doorway before slamming the door shut. He walked back to his seat, sitting back down as his hand reached for the young girl. 

“Alright k-kiddo,” He murmured, sliding his arms around the girl’s torso. “Y-You’re gonna hurt him-” He pulled the girl gently, setting her down on the bed besides the teen.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, watching as the young girl wiped her eyes with her sleeves. “C-Clem-” 

“Y-You almost d-died,” Clementine blubbered, her breathing hitching. “You- K-Kenny said- b-but you didn’t w-wake up-p- and- and I-”

Ben looked over to the man, his brows furrowing as Clementine gripped his hand tightly, her words being overcome by more sobs.

“I-I told her you’d be alright,” Kenny murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “She’s been waitin’ for you to wake up.”

“A-And you  _ wouldn’t _ ,” Clementine sniffled, trying to calm herself once again. “I-I-”

“I’m alright,” Ben breathed, holding back his own tears. “I-I’m okay- I’ll be okay.” He took a shuddering breath, managing a small smile in the direction of the young girl. 

Clementine nodded, her sleeves drying her cheeks. She took a deep breath before clasping her hands around the teen’s hand once again. 

“Do you wanna read to him again, Clem?” Kenny spoke up, his voice soft. “Just like before.” 

Ben’s smile widened. “R-Read to me?”

Clementine nodded, a wet laugh bubbling out of her. “S-Sarah helped m-me with this b-book.” She took a deep breath, evening her breaths. “K-Kenny said it’d help you w-wake up if I read to you.” 

Ben looked over to the other man, his mouth open slightly. He stared for another moment, the man not meeting his gaze before shutting his lips. “W-What book is it?” 

Clementine smiled shyly, her tears subsiding. “C-Charlotte's Web.” 

“I loved that book when I was a kid!” Ben beamed, sitting up slightly.

Clementine mimicked the teen’s smile, her grip on the teen tightening. “R-Really!” 

Ben nodded, laughing. “What part are you at?” 

Clementine looked down at the teen’s hand, her smile slowly fading. “I-I’m still at the beginning. I c-can’t read very well.” 

“Now don’t go puttin’ yourself down, Clem,” Kenny cut in, his hand still on her back. “You read just fine- and I’m sure Ben would love to hear you read to him.” 

Ben nodded in agreement, his eyes eagerly searching the room for the book. 

“O-Okay,” Clementine agreed shyly, sitting up. “I-I left the book with Sarah- she was helping me with one part- I’ll go grab it!” 

Kenny nodded encouragingly, helping the girl come to a stand. 

“You- You stay awake- okay?” Clementine ordered, looking over to Ben. “If I come b-back and you’re asleep-” 

“Okay, okay!” Ben laughed, raising his hand. “I’ll be waiting.” 

The two watched the young girl bolt out of the room, gently shutting the door behind herself. Her footsteps carried down the steps, followed by hushed voices. 

“You’re almost done,” Kenny spoke up, lifting the spoon out of the bowl. “You gotta finish it all.” 

“Oh- right,” Ben mumbled. He took another bite, ignoring the worsening pain in his shoulder. He spent a moment swallowing the bite before relaxing his head against the board and shutting his eyes. 

“Kid?” 

“Sorry-” Ben opened his eyes, looking over to the other man. The worry in his voice only served to tighten the knot in his stomach. “-Just tired.” 

Kenny straightened his jaw, feeding the teen another bite before placing the now empty bowl on the side table. “I can lay you back down now,” He spoke, his voice suddenly quiet. “I-I- Before Clem gets back.” 

Ben nodded, bracing himself as he swallowed his last bite. He took a deep breath, meeting Kenny’s gaze.

Kenny stood besides the bed, gesturing for the teen to lean forward. He pulled the soft pillow from behind his back, placing it besides him before meeting his gaze again. “Same thing, alright. Y-You just hang on.” 

Ben nodded, wrapping his good arm around Kenny. He felt the man slide him back downwards, his chest exploding in pain at the movement. His teeth slammed down onto his lip, holding back a cry as he shut his eyes. 

The sensation of a warm hand landing on the teen’s face jolted his eyes open. He blinked the blurriness away, finding Kenny leaning over him once again. Ben tried to stop the rapid falling and rising of his chest as his breathing grew rough. 

“Hey- you did great-” Kenny brushed the teen’s hair back, his other hand wrapping around the teen’s palm. “You can rest- I-I got medicine for ya.” 

Ben’s breathing hitched as he managed a small nod. He took a moment, focusing on breathing through the pain as he waited for Kenny’s next instructions. 

“A-Alright, open up,” Kenny ordered, his voice shaking again. “I got the m-medicine- and some water.” 

Ben shut his eyes, opening his mouth to the welcome feeling of the cool water gliding down his throat, followed by the rough pills. It took a moment for the teen to regain his breathing, the pain still making it hard to move. 

The door opened once again, Clementine returning with the small book in her hand. She stood in the doorway, her terrified eyes flickering between the two.

“H-He’s alright,” Kenny assured, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Just helping h-him get comfortable.” He signaled for the girl to get closer, a small, reassuring smile on his lips. 

Clementine hesitated for another moment, her gaze now locked on the shaking teen in the bed. She took a breath, shutting the door quietly before running over. The young girl scooched onto the other side of the bed, getting as close to the teen as she dared. She maintained a good few inches from his injured arm as she sat against the backboard, the book propped open in her lap.

“O-Okay,” Clementine breathed, looking over to the teen. Her smile was all jittery as she looked between the two. “You ready?” 

Ben nodded, fighting the sleepiness that began to build. He casted a glance to Kenny, only to find the man already staring at him. 

Kenny managed a small smile, gesturing to the young girl besides him. He looked over, his thumb rubbing circles into Ben’s hand. 

“I’ll start over- since you missed a few pages,” Clementine decided, looking over to the teen. 

Ben nodded, a yawn pulling at his lips. 

Kenny leaned forward, crossing his arms over the bed before placing his chin on top. He kept his grip on Ben’s palm tight, the man seemingly relaxing.  

Ben fell back asleep, the soft voice of his young friend and the tight grip of his longest, carrying him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carlossss is backkkkkkkk!! Woohoo! More info on his story in the coming chapters!!!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!! Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed!  
> See you all in two weeks!!! <3 <3 <3


	37. Chapter 37

The next time Ben wakes up, its not to Kenny’s voice nor his hand resting over his own. Rather, it’s to absolute silence. 

The teen opened his bleary eyes, the pain in his shoulder returning just as agonizing as the day before.

“Ben?” 

Carlos stood above the teen, leaning over his laid out figure. His eyebrows were knit in concern as his gaze quickly searched the teen’s torso. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak, only to cough. He felt the man slide a bottle of water into his hand, pulling his hand towards his face. 

“Don’t speak quite yet,” The man instructed, his voice firm.

The teen took a sip of the lukewarm water, his throat instantly feeling better. He looked up to Carlos, handing him the bottle before speaking. 

“W-Where’s Kenny?” 

Carlos frowned, taking a breath before sitting in the same chair that Kenny had sat in just the day before. He met the teen’s gaze. 

“I sent him out to get some water with Luke,” He answered solemnly, looking out the opened bedroom door. “He- Some fresh air would help him.” 

Ben furrowed his brow, his gaze flickering to the door. “W-What’s wrong with him- Is he o-okay?” 

Carlos didn’t meet his gaze, instead focusing his gaze on the ground. “He is fine,” The doctor assured, finally looking up to the teen. “He just needed to leave the room- He hasn’t done so since you all arrived here.” 

“Oh.” Ben looked back up to the ceiling. “I-It’s been eleven days, r-right?” 

The doctor nodded, looking back up to the teen. “He ate in here, slept in the sleeping bag- he refused to do that at first.” 

The lump that began to build in Ben’s throat only made him feel worse. He felt the weird feeling in chest return, wishing to melt back into the bed. 

“I can assist you in sitting up,” Carlos interjected, looking over the teen. “I’m sure it’ll help you feel more awake.” 

Ben hesitated before nodding. He raised his torso, biting down on his lip as the pain began to spread once again. He felt the doctors hands on his sides, helping him sit up the rest of the way. It took another moment before Ben opened his eyes, meeting Carlos’s worried gaze.

Carlos searched the teenager lying down in front of him, his brain racing to find anything that could help with the pain. He interlocked his fingers with Ben’s hand, squeezing gently as the boy wheezed out a shuddering sigh. 

“Has the pain lessened at all?” The doctor asked after another moment, his concerned gaze still on the teen. “I’m concerned about your nutrition- your bruises are still quite apparent.” 

“T-There wasn’t m-much food-” Ben stuttered out, his breathing slowly returning to normal. His gaze dropped to his torso, frowning at the unknown bruises littering his rib cage. “W-What happened t-to my ribs?”

Carlos frowned, his gaze still locked on the bruises on his face. “It's been almost three weeks,” He pointed out. His free hand reached out, stopping just short of the teen’s bruised cheekbone. “Are you sure your cheekbone is not paining you?”

Ben nodded watching the man’s hand. “I-I just need to eat and rest.”

Carlos hesitated before pulling his hand back. His gaze fell to the teen’s pale hand wrapped around his own palm. 

“W-What happened to you- after-” Ben asked, his eyes on the large healing scar on the doctors face. 

Carlos frowned, prepared for this question. “I became trapped in Howe’s,” He answered slowly, his gaze locked onto the ground. “With other survivors, we managed to hold our own until the walkers passed. A few of the survivors were… unhappy with my survival.” The doctor paused, raising his free hand to his face. “They attempted to bring me severe harm but I escaped.” 

Ben’s eyes were trained on the scar, the deep wound stretching from his hairline to his right cheekbone, curling just below his eye. He met the doctor’s gaze, waiting for him to continue. 

“I became…. Lost- for a few days,” Carlos spoke, his voice significantly quieter. “I didn’t know what to do- Sarah was all I had.” He paused, clearing his throat as he subconsciously clenched the teen’s hand tighter. “I made my way here, trying my luck with the slim chance you would all follow.” 

Silence reigned on the two, the doctor’s words ringing loud in the quiet space.

“That’s incredible,” Ben whispered, meeting the man’s gaze. “I- I’m glad you got Sarah back.” 

Carlos nodded, his gaze tired. “I am forever thankful to all of you, for keeping her safe.” He paused, his face now sullen. “Kenny told me of what occured- after Howe’s. I-I am sorry for your-” 

“Stop-” Ben rasped, his eyes now stinging. He focused his weak energy on keeping it together, the empty, void feeling in his heart returning with a vengeance. The idea of shutting his eyes and never opening them again became more and more of a dream with each passing second. At least then he was at peace. 

Carlos nodded, looking back down at the hardwood floor. A beat of silence passed, his ears trained on the ragged breathing of the teenager besides him. 

“A-Are you in a lot of pain?” He asked, his voice still quiet. 

Ben shook his head, the memories still playing out in his mind. The pain in his heart hurt more than his shoulder ever could.

Carlos frowned, his jaw straightening. “Kenny made it clear that he would be the one to distribute your meal and medicine to you,” He continued, looking over the teen. “He’s been adamant that you-

“Where’s Clem?” Ben asked, cutting the man off with his hoarse voice. He blinked back his tears, now looking over to the doctor. 

As if on cue, the sound of giggling erupted from the hall. The two girls peaked their heads through the open doorway, both wearing their own wide grins.

“Ben!” Clementine squealed, instantly jumping back onto the bed. She stopped just a few inches from the teen’s injured side, her hand resting on his shaggy hair. “You’re awake again!” 

The teen couldn’t keep a goofy smile off his lips, his mood instantly boosting. He lifted the blanket at his hips, hiding the injury on his stomach before speaking. “Hey kiddo,” he greeted, raising his eyebrows. He looked over to Sarah, finding the girl sporting her own giddy smile. “Sarah- I’ve missed you!” 

Sarah dissolved into giggles, leaning against her dad. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up,” She bubbled, smiling excitedly. “We made you get well cards!” 

Ben laughed, looking over to Carlos. “Did you now?” 

Clementine nodded. “I drew you a train on mine! Kenny told me you like them.” 

Ben furrowed his brows, his smile still on his lips. “Well, you two better bring those in here for me,” He spoke, laughing slightly. “I wanna see them!” 

Carlos smiled, looking between the three. “Did you girls leave Nick all alone with AJ?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sarah smiled shyly, not looking over to her father. “ _ Maybe _ .” 

Carlos shook his head. “It’s alright,” he assured, his voice lighter. “Why don’t you girls go grab him so he can come say hello to Ben?” 

“I’d like that,” Ben spoke, looking between the two. 

Clementine nodded, crawling off the bed. She grabbed Sarah’s hand, pulling her out of the room before disappearing down the hall.

Carlos took a deep breath, catching Ben’s attention. “Those two have made this place so much more lively,” He murmured, looking out the door. 

“They seem happy,” Ben spoke quietly, following the man’s gaze. 

“Clementine struggled at first,” Carlos continued, not looking at the teen. “She would not leave your side for the first two days- she wouldn’t speak unless spoken to.” He looked over to the teen, his gaze soft. “I was afraid she was in shock and if you didn’t recover… Thankfully Sarah had managed to pull her out of her state. I made sure Nick and Luke kept them as busy as possible.” 

Ben stared, his heart speeding up. He looked over to the hat on the side table, his throat lodging with emotion. 

“Since you’ve woken up she’s been much more happier,” Carlos assured, his hand still in Ben’s. “Her and Sarah have been laughing all day.” 

The teen smiled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I-I’m glad.” 

“Me too.” 

The sound of Nick laughing drifted into the room, paired only with the girls laughter. The four stepped into the bedroom, Nick’s arms holding AJ as he was practically pushed into the bedroom. 

Nick beamed the moment his gaze landed on Ben, practically running over to the teen. He left the girls at the door as he came to a stop besides Carlos. 

“You crazy son of a bitch.” 

“ _ Nick _ .” 

Ben burst out into a laugh, his shoulder aching from the movement. His gaze dropped to AJ, his heart warming at the sight of the smiling infant. “AJ!” 

Nick shook his head, his gaze focused on the teenager. “You just really like scarin’ the livin’ shit out of everyone, huh?” 

Carlos nudged the man, looking up to him with a frown. “The children are right there.” 

Ben couldn’t stop the giggle that broke past his lips, his gaze flickering to his young friends in the doorway. He signaled for them to come in, still smiling. 

Clementine took her place on the bed besides the teen as Sarah stood between her dad and Nick, both girls smiling happily. 

“How’s AJ doing?” Ben asked, straining his neck to look up at the baby. “I’ve missed the little guy.” 

Nick met Carlos’ gaze with a mischievous smile before leaning down, preparing to place AJ in his arms.  

“Wait-!” Ben pulled his hand out of Carlos’ grip, positioning his arm the way the infant’s mother had taught him.

Nick smiled, gently placing AJ against the boy’s chest. He watched carefully as the teen fixed his posture, hissing slightly before looking down at the baby. 

“H-Hey there,” Ben cooed, his voice much softer. He watched as the infant searched his face before breaking into a toothless smile. 

“There’s that goofy smile,” Nick laughed, shaking his head. “He missed you.” 

Clementine nodded enthusiastically. 

AJ stared into Ben’s eyes, his brown eyes searching the teen’s blues.

“He likes you!” Sarah chirped, smiling widely.

Ben laughed, his eyes brightening. “He’s still  _ really  _ small.” 

“Yeah well he’s about two weeks old now,” Nick spoke, looking down at the two. “He’ll shoot up quickly, I’m sure.” 

“He’s been sleeping in the same room as Sarah and I,” Carlos added, wrapping his arm around his daughter. “Nick and Luke built him a sturdy crib three days after we got here.” 

“Me and Sarah helped!” Clementine injected, raising her hand. She looked down to AJ, smiling at his small figure.

Nick laughed, reaching back down to pick up the small infant. He lifted him in his arms, making sure he was okay before meeting Ben’s gaze.

“I can take him to be fed,” Carlos spoke, coming to a stand. “You sit with Ben until I return.” 

Nick frowned. “Didn’t he want you to stay with him until he got back?” 

Carlos stopped, his gaze focused on the infant in the other man's arms. “AJ needs to be fed and if it’s alright with Ben, I would like to be the one to feed him,” He looked over to the teenager, waiting for a response. 

“I-I don’t mind,” Ben stuttered, his ears going red. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal.

Nick placed AJ into the doctor’s arms, taking a seat in his place. He looked over to Ben, smiling again. 

“Can me and Clementine come too, dad?” Sarah piped up, looking up to her father. 

“Of course,” He answered, “Clementine, would you like to join?” 

The young girl hesitated, frowning slightly as she looked back at her injured friend. 

“Go, Clem,” Ben encouraged, smiling reassuringly. He reached his uninjured hand across his lap, squeezing her hand. “I’ll be here when you get back.” 

A moment passed before the young girl nodded, slowly sliding off the bed. She looked to Carlos and Sarah excitedly, smiling widely before following them out of the room.

Ben sighed, relaxing against the board of the bed. He shut his eyes, taking a moment to breathe his pain away.

“You doin’ okay?” Nick’s soft voice rang out, his hand reaching for Ben’s. He paused, tangling his fingers around the teen’s before looking back up. 

Ben nodded, his face growing red. “I-I’m okay.” 

Nick smiled, nodding. “You had us all real worried,” He went on, his voice still soft. 

The teen blinked, not quite looking up to the man. “I-I didn’t mean for it to happen-n.” 

“Shit, Ben.” Nick leaned forward, placing his other hand on Ben’s good shoulder. “I know you didn’t, no one’s blaming you for gettin’ shot.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a moment to gather his words. “We just all care about you- a lot.” 

“I-I-” Ben shut his mouth before straightening his jaw, his words a scrambled mess.

“I don’t wanna upset you,” Nick went on, tightening his grip on the teenager. “We don’t have to talk about this.” 

Ben looked down at his lap, nodding to the man. He didn’t want to start crying again. 

Nick sat back, his hand still wrapped around the teenagers palm. “I’ll tell you though,” He spoke up, smiling slightly. “You’re gonna have one hell of a “get well” party once you’re outta this bed.”

The teen laughed, shaking his head slightly. “I’m s-sure I will.” 

Ben sat back, his happiness contested only by the feeling of an impending fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, hope everything stays fine (;


End file.
